


The Unseen Fate

by narijeminie



Series: Feel Good Series [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: Namo once said, "There long shall ye abide and yearn for your bodies, and find little pity..." so basically, he said that the House of Feanor will abide in the Halls of Mandos and remain dispossessed for ever. However, it would seem that Eru has another fate in mind.A story where the House of Miriel has found their place in the world. They meet new friends along the way and grievances are forgiven. Finally, a happy ending for the House of Miriel.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Original Female Character(s), Elrond Peredhel & Fëanor | Curufinwë, Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond Peredhel/Glorfindel, Frodo Baggins & Elrond Peredhel, Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Sons of Fëanor
Series: Feel Good Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Character Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Some canon characters are depicted as antagonists in this story when they are not antagonists. This is only for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the characters are part- Maia like Elrond; some of the canon characters are depicted in the story as antagonists though in canon, are not antagonists.

Main Characters and Original Characters:  
  
Miriel Therinde – She was once a weaver in the Halls of Vaire when she was exiled for weaving something that was not supposed to be weaved;  
Curufinwe Feanaro – He is the son of Miriel Therinde, the reason for the Doom of the Noldor. He was reembodied thanks to Miriel Therinde’s intervention along with one of the healers in the Halls of Mandos.  
Nelyafinwe Maitimo  
Kanafinwe Makalaure  
Turcafinwe Tyelkormo  
Morifinwe Carnistir  
Curufinwe Atarinke  
Pityafinwe Ambarussa  
Telufinwe Ambarussa  
Laucamme – The best friend of Miriel Therinde; she is a healer in the Halls of Mandos, a Maia of Nienna and Este, she bore three daughters to a Noldorin Elf serving under Miriel Therinde. Her family was deemed as outcasts and punished by the Valar for trying to change Fate.  
Omavinyata – The eldest daughter of Laucamme; she is a healer, a Maia of Este. She is one of the best singers in the service of Este though she no longer sings.  
Sayahen – The second daughter of Laucamme; she is one of the Maiar of Aule and Vana. She married a Noldorin Elf serving under Feanaro but he died and was reembodied without any knowledge of her and their two sons who chose to be hunters in the train of Orome.  
Eruvarna Tellanna – The last daughter of Laucamme; she is one of the Maiar of Nienna and Vana. She was the one who accompanied the fea of the House of Feanor to the outskirts of Valinor with help from one of the Maiar of Namo. Her epesse is Sayamelde;  
Eruanno – One of the Maiar of Namo and once was a Maiar of Aule. He is the friend of Eruvarna who helped her and Laucamme bring the House of Feanor together with the blessing of Namo.  
Elerondo Elrond – He is one of two who faded in Valinor after the death of Bilbo Baggins. He was reembodied as a boy of 13 (five years old in physicality) and he was led to the House of Feanor by both Frodo Baggins and Eruvarna. He has become a son to Kanafinwe.  
Tuilin Maeglin – He is one of the outcasts as he betrayed Gondolin to Morgoth. Laucamme pitied him and she healed him by giving him a body of a child, a boy of 32 (eleven years old in physicality) and he was found in the forest by Tyelkormo. He has become a son to Morifinwe.  
Telperinquar Celebrimbor – He is the son of Curufinwe. He was reembodied as a baby together with his father and his uncles and grandfather.  
Mistanis Mithrellas – She was once a companion of Kanafinwe in Middle-Earth; when he faded, she along with Nimrodel also faded. She was reembodied and found her way to the House of Feanor as a 40 year old girl (15 years old in physicality). She has become a daughter to Tyelkormo and somewhat an older sister to Tuilin.  
Ninquëven Nimrodel – She was once a companion of Kanafinwe in Middle Earth; she faded along with him and Mithrellas. She was reembodied with Mithrellas and together found their way to the House of Feanor as a 43 year old girl (16 years old in physicality). She has become a daughter to Kanafinwe and an older sister to Elerondo.  
Normaryon Elured – He is considered lost along with his twin when they found themselves almost eaten by a spider hadn’t the Ambarussa saved them and took them in. They did not know that they were reembodied until Elerondo told them. He and his twin are reborn as boys of 20 (8 years old in physicality). He and his twin have become sons to the Ambarussa.  
Quilderyon Elurin – He is the twin of Normaryon. He is calmer compared to his twin and was the first to trust the Ambarussa.  
Saiwen – One of the Avar who followed Maedhros; she was the one who led the Avar that follow Maedhros then the Ambarussa. She died during the Battle of Sudden Flame.  
Rincavornon – One of Miriel’s kinsmen;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was made 3 or 4 years ago and is still unfinished; I will try my best to finish this with the original intention or flow.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the light  
> Of this flickering candle  
> Illuminate the night the way  
> Your spirit illuminates my soul  
> Papa, can you hear me?  
> Papa, can you see me?  
> Papa, can you find me in the night?  
> Papa, are you near me?  
> Papa, can you hear me?  
> Papa, can you help me not be frightened?  
> Looking at the skies  
> I seem to see a million eyes  
> Which ones are yours?  
> Where are you now that yesterday  
> Has waved goodbye  
> And closed its doors?  
> The night is so much darker  
> The wind is so much colder  
> The world I see is so much bigger  
> Now that I'm alone  
> Papa, please forgive me  
> Try to understand me  
> Papa, don't you know I had no choice?  
> Can you hear me praying  
> Anything I'm saying  
> Even though the night is filled with voices?  
> I remember ev'rything you thought me  
> Ev'ry book I've ever read  
> Can all the words in all the books  
> Help me to face what lies ahead?  
> The trees are so much taller  
> And I feel so much smaller  
> The moon is twice as lonely  
> And the stars are half as bright  
> Papa, how I love you  
> Papa, how I need you  
> Papa, how I miss you  
> Kissing me goodnight
> 
> -Papa Can You Hear Me? Barbara Streisand

It is the Fourth Age, the last boat to Valinor holding the dwarf and the Elf is now making its journey to Valinor. Kanafinwe Makalaure now known as Maglor looked up at the sky and made his way to his makeshift home where he was welcomed by two of his only companions – Mithrellas and Nimrodel. When the two saw him, he could see the same eyes looking at him – they are utterly sick of life in Middle Earth. He sat down and looked at them.

“The last ship has left the harbor,”

“Well then, it would seem we have no choice but to fade,” Mithrellas said.

Nimrodel quietly sobbed;

Maglor looked at his companions. He remembered making an oath not to be found with the Elves ever again but they found him and stayed with him from the Third Age up to now. They knew him as one of the kinslayers yet they stayed with him, he deemed as it was because they too have become outcasts and viewed as relatively dead.

That night, Maglor went to the sea, he could see the Star of Earendil in the sky as well as its reflection in the vast sea. He opened his mouth to sing what could be his last song. In his tiredness, he collapsed and the next thing he knew he was back in the makeshift cottage, Nimrodel was smiling down at him.

“You have a beautiful voice,”

“I am fading,” Maglor said.

“We know…if you fade, we will follow you,” Mithrellas said.

“No, no,”

“There is nothing for us here, we will fade,”

And fade they did;


	3. Chapter One

Elrond has finally reached Valinor. He was welcomed by his wife and his other family members and friends. He however did not feel at home with them for he could see the judgment in their eyes – ‘how could he love a Feanorian?’ is what he could see. Of course they would not understand. When he met his biological parents, he met them with apathy. He couldn't for the sake of anyone else give them love or any other feeling. When Elladan and Elrohir arrived with Celeborn, that was the moment he decided he would do what he should have done-implore the Valar to forgive the House of Feanor however, the people he lived with did not like that.

One night, when Elrond returned from the doors of the Halls of Mandos, Celebrian welcomed him with nothing but anger and contempt in her eyes.

“Why do you have to do this, Elrond?” Celebrian asked.

“I thought you of all people would understand as a daughter of a kinslayer,”

“My mother never raised a weapon!” Celebrian exclaimed

“Yes, Maglor and Maedhros did but they swore an Oath that they could not break for they were doomed from the beginning! They are my parents when I had no one!”

“They are the reason you don't have parents in the first place!”

“I do not blame them, Celebrian,”

Celebrian took a step back aghast.

“What has happened to my wise husband? Why have you turned your back against reason?”

“I do not turn back from reason. I chose to help them for I love them, a concept it would seem lost to the Valar…I am tired, Celebrian,” and with that, Elrond retired to bed.

The next day, before Elrond left to go to the hobbits' house, he saw his sons there, with Legolas waiting for them.

“We will head to Aule's Halls to accompany Gimli to see Aule.” Elrohir said.

Elrond nodded; Elladan held Elrond's shoulder.

“Ada, we support you in your endeavor,” Elladan said as Elrohir nodded.

“Your mother does not,” Elrond said.

“She doesn't understand what love does to someone. Love makes everyone do crazy things. I hope you succeed, ada, you of all people deserve to finally have peace in your heart, the kind a father gives to us, the kind you gave us. We want you to feel it again as you once did in your youth,” Elrohir said.

Elrond smiled as tears formed in his eyes;

“Oh my sons, thank you,” Elrond said, hugging them.

“Arwen would want you happy. Do as she did, follow where you will become happy and not where you are not,” Elladan said, kissing Elrond's forehead.

Elrond nodded and he let go of the twins. He took a deep breath and headed to the Bagginses where he saw Gandalf in a different form, something akin to an Elf. He was smoking pipeweed at the porch with Bilbo, Frodo and Sam.

“Lord Elrond, come in, come in,” Bilbo said.

Elrond joined them for tea inside their home. Olorin looked at his friend.

“A friend of mine told me you were near the Halls of Mandos once again,” Olorin said.

Elrond looked at Olorin.

“I wish to help them,”

“I know but I do not think you are helping them, my friend. They have nothing here,”

“They could! They can be a whole family again, Finwe lives and Feanor can stay with Nerdanel and they will be a family again, Olorin,” Elrond said.

“You do not know, do you?” Olorin asked.

“Know what?”

“At the beginning of the Second Age when the Doom of the Noldor has been lifted, the marriages of Feanor and Nerdanel, Maglor and his wife, Caranthir and his wife and Curufin and his wife have been null and void. They have been remarried.”

“Olorin, even so, they do not deserve to be dispossessed forever! They are not evil, just…misguided. Please, my friend, I need to know if there is a chance for them,” Elrond said.

Olorin looked at Elrond intently then he smiled;

“Everyone has a chance, Elrond, even the House of Feanor. The Doom does not say forever,” Olorin said.

Elrond heaved a sigh;

“Then my work is not meaningless,”

Olorin smiled;

“If there is someone who can move the Aratar, it will be you, Elrond,” Olorin said, thinking of an unconventional Maiar family.

Bilbo and Frodo talked with Elrond before he left.

“Rumors of you looking for death reached us, Lord Elrond. Why do you look for death?” Bilbo asked.

“Not death, but my family,” Elrond said.

“Your father? The one who gave you that harp?” Frodo asked.

“Yes indeed,” Elrond said with a soft smile.

“I hope you succeed,” Frodo said, smiling.

“Thank you,”

Elrond was packing some clothes when a knock was heard. He turned and saw Erestor and Glorfindel.

“I hope you don't mind that we let ourselves in,” Glorfindel said.

Elrond smiled;

“Of course not,”

“Celebrian asked us to talk sense in you. Has she forgotten who I was before being your head counselor?” Erestor asked with a smirk.

Everyone seems to have forgotten that Erestor was a young soldier under Maglor's banner and that he followed Elrond to Lindon as commanded by Maglor.

“Glorfindel?” Elrond asked.

“Yes, it is true that I am a lord of Gondolin and they are supposed to be my enemies but you are my greatest friend, therefore, I support you. I will gladly stand by you when facing the Valar who gave me another chance. Mayhap, they will be kind,” Glorfindel said.

Elrond clasped their shoulders and they accompanied Elrond to the entrance of the Halls of Mandos with the help of Lady Nienna who has heard Elrond's prayer.

* * *

Elrond spoke with Bilbo, Gandalf, Frodo and Sam as Elrond was easing Bilbo's spirit.

“Tell me my friend, what happened to your journey to the Halls? What did you see?” Gandalf asked. 

“Nothing; I spoke with a Maiar of Namo and when I asked about my family, he left,” Elrond said.

“Ah, you've met my ever-elusive yet curious friend, that's good, very good,” Gandalf said, smiling.

Elrond shot him a look.

"What do you mean?”

Gandalf looked out; Frodo and Bilbo looked at Elrond.

“You know him, he talks in riddles,” Bilbo said.

Gandalf glared at Bilbo then looked at Elrond;

“It means someone from the inside the halls heard your prayer.” Gandalf said.

* * *

A Maia approached another while she was healing a broken fëa who at life was killed by orcs.

“Lady Laucamme, may I speak with you?” The Maia asked.

“Eruanno, of course,” Laucamme said.

“Has Lady Nienna spoken to you of the elf, Elrond?” Eruanno asked.

“Yes, she and Lady Este have spoken to me that a living Elf needed healing that can be found within the halls. I believe this elf is Elrond?” Laucamme asked.

“Indeed; he is looking for the Sons of Feanor, Prince Nelyafinwe and Prince Kanafinwe to be exact,” Eruanno said.

Laucamme looked at Eruanno and smiled;

“I believe I need to talk to my old friend…you should speak to yours,” Laucamme said, holding Eruanno’s shoulder and heading off.

Elrond reached his home with Celebrian where he saw Galadriel there.

“I called naneth here,” Celebrian said.

Elrond looked at Galadriel.

“Celebrian has told me you are imploring for the Valar to forgive the Sons of Feanor and Feanor himself,” Galadriel said.

“Yes, there is peace and harmony for all except for the House of Feanor,” Elrond said.

“Do you think that bringing them back to Aman will bring peace for all?” Galadriel asked.

“There can be no true peace if there is no forgiveness.”

“They do not apologize,” Galadriel said.

“Atto has apologized; he stayed there, filled with guilt and remorse. He let go of the Silmaril for he has lost much,”

“Not enough,” Galadriel said coldly.

“Who are you to judge them? You followed them to Middle-Earth when you could’ve turned back,”

“You know nothing, Elrond!”

“I know the things I know,”

“Not enough! They took everything from me. I had nowhere to go to,”

“You had your family, Celeborn came to you but you turned him away. There are people who love you, you refuse to see it so do not make me feel the same way you do. They never took away anything, in fact, they gave me more love than I could ever expect.” Elrond said.

“Love? They are incapable of that. If they truly love, why did they kill? Why did they ruin the lives of the people they call kin?” Galadriel asked angrily.

“Because they love deeply, Galadriel. It was grief and madness that made them swear that terrible Oath, it was love that made them follow Feanaro and if love cannot bring them back, nothing can.” Elrond said.

“There is no love left for the House of Feanor,” Galadriel said.

“THERE IS!” Elrond exclaimed.

“You have become unwise, Elrond, you are blinded!” Celebrian exclaimed.

“I love you and I love my foster-father and foster-uncle. There is hope for them, I have made my choice,” Elrond said.

“You have made the wrong one, Elrond. See reason and desist this,” Celebrian said.

Elrond held Celebrian’s cheek.

“You truly are your mother’s daughter...I love you but if I continue to go to the path you wish for me to tread, my life is meaningless and without joy. I hoped you would accept my love for my foster father and uncle…goodbye then,” Elrond released Celebrian and left the house.

When he reached the path to the city, he sighed;

“I thought I would be sad but I am not,” Elrond walked on and looked around Tirion. He smirked;

“The joke is on you, Galadriel for every street in Tirion is filled with memories of Feanor. You think he lost and you have won but he has won. He may have been terrible but in the end, he offered the people in Aman and in Arda Marred things you or the Valar did not even do themselves,”

He looked at Vingilot, flying overhead.

“Without Feanor, there is no hope; without Feanor, there is no light. I see what you show me, Great Father, he may have fallen in darkness but he is the light, for he is the Spirit of Fire. I will save them. I will save them,” Elrond said.

Elrond headed to a small home; he was not hoping for much. Sam then appeared.

“Lord Elrond? What are you doing here so late?” Sam asked.

“I hope I am not imposing,” Elrond said.

“No, no, no; Master Bilbo and Master Frodo are still up. They are writing the hobbits' family tree,” Sam said.

“Why not ask your Creator?” Elrond asked.

“Now, Master Elrond, what is the fun in that? I thought you should know that as a scholar, it is better if you find your way to the past, be in the shoes of those you are talking about and let the Creator correct it later,” Bilbo said when they reached Bilbo's office.

Elrond smiled then he sat down on the make-shift bed. Bilbo and Frodo looked at each other then at Elrond.

“Are you all right, my lord?” Bilbo asked.

“I wonder if I am doing the right thing,” Elrond said.

“You mean with the Feanorians?” Frodo asked.

“Yes,” Elrond said.

“Why are you doubting?” Bilbo asked.

“Celebrian has kicked me out. She doesn't think it wise that I continue to pray for the release of the House of Feanor,”

“I honestly feel bad for them, the Feanorians,” Bilbo said.

“How so?” Elrond asked.

“I don't know anything the big ones are planning, you know, the ones you call gods, but I think that in the end, Feanor and his sons are victims of circumstance. He was mad and with the Oath pushing him…nobody helped him then, he was alone and his sons couldn't stop him because they too were driven by the Oath…I remember Thorin,”

Bilbo then teared up as Frodo held Bilbo's shoulder.

“He had you, Bilbo,” Frodo said.

“Yes, Feanor did not have any friend and he felt abandoned. I understand why you're doing this, Lord Elrond, despite what they have done, Maglor and Maedhros still loved you and you love them. If there is anything more powerful in all of Arda, it is love, not fate, not darkness. Without the capability to love, there will be no hope, no pity and no courage,” Bilbo said.

“If you must know, Lord Elrond, I don't think I would've made it past Mordor, even past Moria hadn't I known how much Sam loved me, how much I love Bilbo that I wanted to see him again,” Frodo also shed tears.

The three of them then laughed;

“So, Lord Elrond, we're praying that you succeed,”

Three days of living with the hobbits, two visitors appeared on the doorstep - Fingon the Valiant and Finrod Felagund. They were let in by Sam. When Elrond saw Finrod, he looked down.

“Peace, Elrond, I do not have the same views as my sister and my niece,” Finrod said.

“Truly?” Elrond asked.

Finrod looked at Fingon.

“Elrond, despite what Tyelko and Curvo did, I still care for them. I understand them for I too felt what they felt. Elrond, I swore an Oath and such a thing is binding you to certain fate of Doom. Artanis was never close to them anyway but Findekano and I were good friends with them,”

“I wish I am as brave as you now, Elrond,” Findekano said.

“You are known as Fingon the Valiant,” Elrond said.

“Yes, that was then but now, I am a coward for not doing what you are doing in fear of judgment from the people and from the Valar,”

“What are you doing here, telling me this?”

Finrod stood up and held his shoulder.

“You have allies in us, Elrond. We pray to Eru himself to grant peace to the House of Feanor,”

“You include Feanor, don’t you hate him for burning the ships, for the kinslaying?” Elrond asked.

“We too slayed kin,”

“Unknowingly,” Elrond said.

“Which makes our mistakes greater,” Findekano said, his eyes saddened.

“Our fëar have been healed, cousin. A healer in the halls made us realize that Feanor, dispossessed as he is, was not the true enemy. There was darkness in all of us, he could not overcome his and we did by strength of the flame that Eru has gifted us. The healer said that Feanor may have been named Spirit of Fire but his was darkened with grief and anguish and up until now, nobody has attempted to heal him.” Finrod said.

Findekano stood up;

“We cannot impose on our hosts any longer,” Findekano said.

They left the house, leaving Elrond with much to think about.

A few days after the unexpected visitors, another unexpected visitor arrived - Nerdanel. She looked at Elrond and smiled though her eyes held sadness.

“Hello Elrond,”

“Grandmother,” Elrond said, hugging her.

Nerdanel smiled up at Elrond.

“How I wish to be but now I cannot. I am no longer Nerdanel, wife to Feanor despite still loving him. My husband is good, a kin to Indis though talking about my life is not what I came here for…I came here to give you this,” Nerdanel handed Elrond a key.

“Our family house is yours, Elrond, as the last descendant of the House of Feanor,” Nerdanel said while looking at Elrond with pride.

Nerdanel hugged Elrond again.

“I hope you succeed…tell him, despite everything, I still love him, I love him and my sons.” Nerdanel whispered.

“Of course…May I ask, did you want to marry again?” Elrond asked.

Nerdanel shook her head.

“If I had the courage to say no, I would've but everyone was against it.” Nerdanel said

Elrond held Nerdanel's hand tightly.

“Thank you,” Elrond said.

Nerdanel nodded and left.

Elrond moved out of the hobbits' house and opened the house of Feanor. He could still feel the presence of the family that once lived there. He looked at all the rooms except for the forge. He looked at pictures when…

“Lord Elrond, where do you wish to place this?”

Elrond turned and smiled at Lindir. A few only knew of Lindir's identity as a son of a kinslayer. His father was a soldier and a minstrel under Maglor's banner and his mother was a maid under Caranthir's. They went to Lindon when Elrond and Elros left the brothers and sailed to Aman. Erestor has taken to keeping an eye on Lindir as he and Lindir's father were good friends. Also with Lindir were Erestor, Glorfindel, the twins, Legolas, the hobbits and Gimli. Gimli wanted to enter the forge.

“You don't know, there might be some good things left in there!” Gimli exclaimed.

“Don't be silly, Gimli, you might be burned,” Elrohir said.

Gimli huffed and looked at some papers. Elrond then entered a room that had a picture of Maglor. He saw a portrait of Maglor's wife whom Elrond has seen and who was happily married to a Teler. He opened Maglor's closet and held one of Maglor's tunics.

“Atto,”

Elrond then sobbed;

Everyone looked up when they heard sobbing; the twins looked at each other. Glorfindel held their shoulders.

“I'll handle it,” He said, heading to Elrond.

Glorfindel approached the sobbing Elrond.

“My friend,”

Elrond embraced Glorfindel who comforted him.

“Won't your mother be angry for staying here?” Elrond asked the twins.

“She will be but it does not matter. You are our father, you have been with us through good and bad, we will be with you,” Elladan said.

Elrond smiled and thanked them.

Laucamme looked at the weavings around the halls. Ever since the death of Feanaro, there was no more empathy in it. It was a simple weave despite holding the similar hand of Miriel Therinde.

“What has happened to you, my friend?” Laucamme asked, seeing the woman weaving.

“If I can fade again, I would. I no longer find the passion, the will to weave and to live, I have no one,” Miriel said, tears in her eyes.

“Your son needs you,”

“They won't let me see him…despite everything, I am still his mother,” Miriel said.

Laucamme held her shoulder.

“An elf loves the two eldest sons of Feanor. He prayed to my lady and she has heard his prayer that the Valar find the heart to forgive the House of Feanor,”

“They would only forgive someone more powerful, someone like them rather than my son,” Miriel growled.

Laucamme embraced Miriel;

“My friend, allow me to make a suggestion,”

Miriel nodded;

“Close your eyes and let your fëa weave for you,”

“Lady Vaire will not like it,” Miriel said.

“I am a healer of spirits. You need healing and this is what I deem as the best way for you to heal,” Laucamme said.

Miriel closed her eyes and started weaving and singing at the same time. Laucamme gasped, realizing she was singing in Valarin. Laucamme then saw Lord Namo by the doors.

“My lord,”

“It is finished,” Miriel said

Laucamme and Namo looked at the weave and saw the House of Feanor, only, it held Miriel beside her son, a boy carried by Makalaure, a girl with gold hair between Maitimo and Makalaure, and another girl with brown hair between Makalaure and Tyelkormo, a pale boy beside Carnistir, a baby carried by Curvo and twins hugging the Ambarussa.

“I heard your song,” Namo said

“It should not be so,”

They saw Vaire beside Namo.

“It has been woven in the Tapestries of Time,” Namo said.

“She did not weave according to the song of our Great Father,” Vaire said.

“She did, she sang it, the Great Father sang it through her,” Namo said.

“I am the Weaver of Time, I know what was, what is and what will be and what she weaved will not come to pass, not in the Song of Eru,” Vaire said. She then looked at Laucamme.

“Return to your quarters, Laucamme,” Vaire said.

Laucamme breathed out then she embraced Miriel.

“Goodbye my friend, you will be happy,” Laucamme left.

Miriel stood up and Vaire took Miriel's needles.

“You can no longer weave here, Miriel,” Vaire said.

“Understood, where do I go, to the Halls of the Dead?” Miriel asked.

“Nay, it is your doom to depart these Halls and start anew,” Namo said.

Miriel opened her eyes and saw a hooded man with shining eyes as well as a woman with long, dark brown hair and a petite stature looking at her.

“Lady Miriel?” The woman asked.

“Yes?” Miriel asked.

“Come with me to your new home. I am Eruvarna, daughter of Laucamme. Eruanno, Maia of Namo accompanied you out through Lord Namo's orders. He and I will take you to your new home,”

“Where are we?” Miriel asked, looking around.

“The Path to Return,” Eruanno said

“We need to overcome some things left by Melkor in the Dark days as we walk astray but I trust Eruanno will lead us,” Eruvarna said as they walked on.

“Finwe is alive, still, I am too, what of our marriage?” Miriel asked.

“It has been severed in the eyes of the Valar unless you and him contest against severing it,” Eruvarna said.

“My son?” Miriel asked.

“Will be with you soon,” Eruvarna continued.

They reached a dark area of the forest. They heard rustling.

“Eruan,” Eruvarna started.

“Be alert,” Eruanno said.

Eruvarna held Miriel comfortingly as her other hand sported an orb of fire. Suddenly, a spider appeared. A being then stabbed it on its head. They looked up and the two Maiar relaxed.

“Aicalon, what are you doing here?” Eruanno asked.

“I wanted to see my friends,” Aicalon said.

“Lady Miriel, this is Aicalon, a Maia of Ulmo and one of our friends. Aicalon, you know Lady Miriel,” Eruvarna introduced.

Aicalon bowed;

“My sister Sayahen together with her sons and Lord Aule built the house. Lady Yavanna does not know. She thinks it is for Sayahen and her sons, not your house with the Feanorians,” Eruvarna explained.

“Lord Aule knows?” Miriel asked.

“Yes. All of us Ainur heard your song. At first, we thought of it as a lullaby then, now that I see you, I realize it is calling for a new beginning of a mother with her children,” Aicalon said.

“Children?” Miriel asked.

“You begat Feanor and he has children, therefore they are yours too,” Aicalon said

They reached a clearing and Miriel gasped when she saw the simple yet beautiful house. The garden was filled with flowers and a small mallorn. She approached a woman who smiled.

“I am Sayahen. My sons went off with Lord Orome for a hunt. Lord Aule sends his greetings,” Sayahen raised her eyebrows at Eruanno and Aicalon.

The two bowed; Eruvarna nodded at the two.

“My other sister, Omavinyata will come once Lord Namo finds a way to release your son and his sons,” Sayahen bowed and left with Eruanno and Aicalon but before Eruanno could vanish, Eruvarna took his hand.

“My lady Miriel, call on us when you need anything,” Eruvarna said.

“I am not a steward, Sayamelde,” Eruanno said.

“Eruan, you have been my friend for ages, surely you will come when called,”

Eruanno sighed then vanished; Eruvarna bowed; Miriel entered the home. She cannot wait for her son and his sons.


	4. Chapter Two

Feanaro could hear a song; it sounded far away then the sound comes closer and closer until he could see an image. It held a woman sitting on a porch, weaving. She looked up and smiled at Feanaro.

“No…how can this be? Are you tormenting me, Irmo?!” Feanaro asked around angrily.

“Follow my voice, my son,”

“No, no,” Feanaro was shaking his head.

“Please, my son, do not run away from me.” Miriel said, standing up and holding her arms open.

“Nay! I will not fall to trickery,” Feanaro said, tears falling from his eyes.

Miriel shook her head as she also had tears in her eyes. Feanaro looked at the figure of Miriel who was trying to reach him but she couldn't move. Feanaro made a step forward then another. He reached for the gate and opened it. He felt arms surround him and he held the person back.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” Feanaro cried.

“It's not your fault but mine,”

Feanaro shook his head. Miriel held Feanaro's head.

“You have found me, my son. We will be together,”

Feanaro woke up when someone shook his shoulder.

“Atto,” He saw his sons, surrounding him, with Curvo, carrying a baby.

They all cried and embraced one another. They heard rustling. They looked up and saw two individuals approaching them. One was hooded while the other, who was a woman, was not. The woman bowed.

“Prince Feanaro, Prince Nelyafinwe, Prince Kanafinwe, Prince Tyelkormo…”

“We all know who they are, it is us that they do not know, Sayamelde,” The hooded one, who was male, said.

“I was getting to that part, Eruan,” The woman said with a glare.

“Feanorians, I am Eruanno, maia to Lord Namo, this is Eruvarna, daughter of Laucamme and maia to Lady Nienna. We are here to accompany you to the path of Return,” Eruanno said.

“We are free?” Maglor asked.

“Yes, for it has been weaved in the Tapestries of Time that you be released.” Eruanno said.

“Where does the path lead?” Maedhros asked.

“To where you are led to by the Song. However, we may walk astray. The path is long and wide, we may encounter beings that are from Melkor's grasp then,” Eruvarna said.

“Give us weapons,” Celegorm said.

Eruvarna looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“We can protect you. It is our task that we make sure you reach your destination,” Eruvarna said, leading the way.

They stopped for a while; Eruvarna was telling Feanaro the first time she passed by the path and that Ungoliant's spawn is still present. She also told him about her mother.

“I think you know my mother,” Eruvarna said.

“I heard of her name,” Feanaro said.

“She questioned the Valar, therefore she was made to stay in the Halls where we, her children cannot enter. Our father does not remember us, so does my sister's husband.” Eruvarna said.

Feanaro got angry;

“Why do they curse us when we question them? Have we no right?!” Feanaro asked.

The baby who was Celebrimbor whimpered. Curufin hushed him, a sad smile gracing his lips.

“We do. I think a few of them realize that we are not their thralls and that we do have rights to ask questions…I wish to inform you of the goings-on here in Aman,” Eruvarna said.

Eruvarna informed Feanaro that Finwe is living in Tirion with Indis and his half-brothers, that Arafinwe is still king and that Nerdanel, Maglor's wife, Caranthir's wife and Curufin's wife have remarried. Feanaro was not surprised as were his sons but they were saddened.

“Nobody cares for us then, no one will welcome us. Where do we go?” Amras asked.

“There are still people who love you…you will see them soon,”

They continued their journey when Curufin approached Eruanno.

“Why has my son been reembodied as a baby?” He asked.

“We reembody the fea based on when the fea has gained healing. Celebrimbor's wounds are too deep that only being reembodied at this age will keep his fea whole and healed,” Eruanno said.

Celebrimbor opened his eyes and smiled at Curufin who smiled back and hugged him tightly.

“Yonya, I am sorry,” Curufin said, tears in his eyes.

Celegorm and Feanaro comforted him when Maedhros stopped. They all stopped and looked up.

“My silmaril!” Feanaro exclaimed.

“It is called the Star of Hope, the Star of Earendil,” Eruanno said.

“What?!” Six furious voices shouted.

Eruvarna glared at Eruanno.

“It is done; that project is finished. You have been reembodied, that means you start anew, don't you think?” Eruvarna asked.

“Project? They stole it from me, my father was murdered and they took it from me,” Feanaro said.

“We lost our lives because of it,” Caranthir said.

“You cannot change what happened. Our Great Father has decided that your silmaril be broken through sky, earth and sea. You have fulfilled your part. Now, Eru has sung a song to start anew. You are part of it, by being here. Let it go, Feanaro and sons, let it go,” Eruanno warned.

“And if we do not?” Feanaro asked.

“Atar,” Maedhros started.

“What will you do?” Feanaro asked.

Feanaro clenched his fists.

“I understand, they stole your designs, treated it as if they were owned by them. You deserve an apology from them but remember, it may be called Star of Earendil to some but it is still known as the silmaril and nobody is denying that. As long as that word remains, so is the fact that you made it. It is yours. The silmaril is yours and your family's by the sense of the word. Now, please, go where your feet take you,” Eruvarna said, pointing ahead.

Suddenly, Feanaro gasped;

“Tilion?” Feanaro asked.

Celegorm grinned;

“Indeed atar, one of my dearest friends is the one that carries the flower of Telperion,” Celegorm said, smiling up.

“I seek to walk where my feet take me, shall we?” Maedhros asked.

“And if we lose sight of one another? What if the fates curse us and lead us astray?” Caranthir asked.

“We will walk together, as one. I will not lose any of you again,” Maglor said.

“Before you make another step, I wish to know the names you wish to be called now,” Eruvarna asked.

“I wish to be called Feanaro, just Feanaro,” Feanaro said.

“I wish to be called Nelyafinwe Maitimo with respect to my atar and my amme,”

Nelyafinwe's younger siblings followed them;

“Tyelperinquar will still be his name,” Curvo said, looking at Tyelpe.

Suddenly, they heard a woman singing. Feanaro knew that song, he has heard it before. He ran while his sons called to him. They ran after their father as Eruvarna and Eruanno looked at one another.

“They have found their way, Sayamelde,” Eruanno said.

“Indeed,” Eruvarna said with a smile.

Feanaro paused when he saw a woman, weaving at the porch of a house atop a hill. A small gate barred him from going in.

“My dream…” Feanaro whispered.

Suddenly, the woman stood up and looked at Feanaro.

“Amme,” He choked out.

“Atto?” Nelyo asked as his brothers were heaving.

They looked up then and saw the woman, her arms open. Feanaro held Nelyo's hand then opened the gate. He took a step then another then he ran and gathered the woman in his arms. He cried.

“You are home now, my son. Amme is here. She will never leave you, not anymore,”

Feanaro’s forehead was kissed;

“I love you, my son. I always have, I always will,”

“I love you too amme,” Feanaro said, smiling at Miriel.


	5. Chapter Three

Elrond was called to the Ring of Doom. He saw all the Valar there.

“You sought the forgiveness of the House of Feanor,”

“Yes,”

“We cannot give what they do not ask from us,” Tulkas said.

“I speak in their behalf,” Elrond said.

“Who are you to speak in their behalf?” Yavanna asked.

“I am Elrond Peredhel in body but my heart says I am Elrond, son of Maglor. I am the son of one who loved me despite the Oath. He who should have killed me but did not. He raised my brother and I despite the Accursed Oath. The Oath that you know cannot be fulfilled but was fulfilled as light was broken to earth, sea and sky.” Elrond said.

“It was not broken by me as was the Song entailed,” Yavanna said.

“I do not think Eru has made the Song to be understood literally,” Elrond said.

“So, Son of Earendil, you understand the Song better than us?” Vana asked.

“I am the Son of Maglor, as I have told you. Can you not find it in your hearts to forgive or have you no hearts for the Noldor who improved their race?” Elrond asked.

“Improved their race? They have doomed the Noldor,” Vaire said.

“They did not! You placed the doom upon them as when you made sure the silmarils will be untouched by those with impure hands but then how come the silmarils endured Morgoth's touch? They have been with him for years yet he was not tormented like what those stones did to Feanor and his sons…they have done their part, they have done as you have foretold, now, forgive them as you have done to your dark brother,” Elrond said.

The Valar looked at one another. Aule was about to speak with Elrond but was stopped by Namo, calling his attention. Aule nodded at him.

“We shall call you again, Elrond when we reach a decision,” Manwe said.

Elrond nodded and left.

When Elrond reached his home, he saw Glorfindel and Erestor outside.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Galadriel and Celebrian brought Elwing and Earendil inside. We tried to send them away, Elrond, believe us,” Glorfindel said.

“I do,” Elrond headed inside with Glorfindel and Erestor behind hm.

“You have gone to the Valar to seek forgiveness for the Sons of Feanor and Feanor himself? My son, how could you?!” Elwing asked as Elrond entered.

“You seem to have forgotten that I also called myself as a son of Maglor. You may be my mother by blood but not of my heart, not of my fëa, neither are you my father,” Elrond said, looking at Elwing and Earendil.

“They murdered their kin for the sake of a jewel,” Earendil said.

“A jewel which you carry…don't be hypocrites, the four of you. Don't act as though all of you did not make mistakes. I will not have you judge me for my choice to forgive them since you do not even ask for forgiveness when it comes to your mistakes…” Elrond said.

“We have committed no mistakes!” Elwing exclaimed.

“Oh of course, mother who abandoned us for the sake of saving a jewel! The difference between you and Dior, he made sure you were able to escape with trusted guards and handmaidens. As for us, you left us in a closet rather than take us with you to escape,” Elrond said sarcastically.

“I was trying to lead them out…” Elwing said but was cut off by Elrond's angry shout.

“NO!!! YOU LEFT US IN YOUR CLOSET WHERE OF COURSE THE FEANORIANS WOULD NOT DARE LOOK! JUST ADMIT YOU FORGOT ABOUT US AND LEFT US TO DIE!!!” Elrond shouted angrily.

He then looked at Earendil;

“To be honest, I am thankful you weren't around much, it was easier to be apathetic towards you…now, what else, yes, you are not lord, lady or any part of this household, you are not free to enter just as you please, get out,” Elrond said, pointing out at Celebrian, Galadriel, Elwing and Earendil.

“Husband, please,” Celebrian held Elrond's cheek.

“I am no longer your husband, remember?” Elrond said, removing Celebrian's hand off his cheek.

“You are making a terrible mistake of siding with the Feanorians, Elrond. You will fall,” Galadriel said.

“Why? Because these views don't conform to yours? I do not care anymore, Galadriel. I do this my way and if I fall, I fall knowing I did what I had to for the people I love and cherish not unlike what you did to my daughter. You only did it because you saw her as Queen of Gondor. I let her go because I see that she truly loves Aragorn and I did it for Aragorn too because I love him as a son. I did not do it because of ambition such as you, now get out,” Elrond said.

“Don't make me your enemy,” Galadriel said, confronting Elrond.

“Get out or have you forgotten that this is Feanor's house?” Elrond asked, looking at Galadriel fiercely.

Galadriel stood up straight. Earendil looked back at Glorfindel.

“Glorfindel?” He asked.

“I was reembodied, Earendil. I am no longer Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower or do I consider myself as such. I am Glorfindel of Imladris, friend to Elrond. If he says get out, get out or I will be forced to kick you out,” Glorfindel said.

Earendil sighed and left. Glorfindel and Erestor turned to look at Elrond. Elrond fell in Glorfindel's embrace as he cried.

* * *

Elrond headed to Bilbo's house where he felt calmer as the presence of the hobbits helped him. The hobbits did not judge him, rather, they supported him and listened to him but one of his supporters was dying. Olorin also came to visit. He held a gift for the hobbits of a teapot that would not lose its shine. Olorin found out from the giver, Eruvarna, that it was made at the North coast, near the summer home Aule built and designed. Olorin knew more about that summer home as Eruvarna told him, much to the annoyance of Aule and her sisters who made sure no one would know who the occupants of that area is. He knew he cannot divulge this information, not when even the other Valar are not privy to it. Olorin could hear Bilbo tell Elrond his goodbye. His heart pitied Elrond.

“I am saddened, my friend. I only have a handful of true friends who support me in my best and my very worst, you are one of them and you leave me,” Elrond said as he held Bilbo's hand.

“Hopefully, my friend, you gain your family when I am gone. Surely I go to Lord Namo's halls too, I'll speak with him on your behalf and he can't send me away too, because I will be dead,” Bilbo said with a laugh.

Elrond did not leave Bilbo's side until Bilbo's last breath. After Bilbo's goodbye party, Eonwe sent for Elrond. Olorin sat down beside Eruvarna and Eruanno.

“What do you think is the vote?” Eruvarna asked.

“Well, no matter what the vote is, Namo clearly made sure which way he voted for,” Olorin said.

“It was not unanimous. I am sorry Elrond, the Feanorians will stay in the dark unless they seek pardon,” Manwe said.

“But they are…” Eruanno held Eruvarna's mouth.

“I sought pardon in their behalf,” Elrond said softly.

“They do not seek pardon from the people they wronged,” Manwe said, nodding at the king of the Teler, the Sindar, the Noldor and the Vanyar in attendance.

“How can they when they are in the Halls?” Elrond asked.

“How indeed?” Manwe asked.

Elrond left the ring of Doom, disappointed.

* * *

Frodo and Sam visited Elrond's home. It has been a month since the judgment and Elrond hadn't left the room. Elladan and Elrohir were worried.

“He is fading,” Legolas told the hobbits.

“But they said no one fades in Valinor,” Sam said.

“One did, our queen, Queen Miriel Therinde,” Erestor said, nodding at a statue of a woman.

They were silent as Gimli, Sam and Frodo smoked pipeweed.

Glorfindel watched over Elrond; he held his hand, it was cold to the touch.

“Elrond, my friend, if you fade, I will find you again and stay with you. I know you will be reembodied. If keeping you here makes you sadder, go,” Glorfindel said.

After a few days, Elrond faded.

* * *

The Elves were shocked that another chose to fade in the peaceful Valinor. They were more shocked when the one who faded was Elrond. His closest friends, however, knew why. One of these close friends was Frodo Baggins. He felt the loss of Elrond tremendously.

“Where are you going, Mister Frodo?” Sam asked as he was planting some potatoes.

“I am going for a walk,”

“Do you need company?” Sam asked.

“No Sam, I feel I need to walk alone and think for a bit,”

“Of course, Mister Frodo, take care,”

“So, he has chosen to fade,” Laucamme said.

“Yes, one of the two after a long time and again intertwined with the lives of the Feanorians,” Namo said.

“What do we do now, my lord?” Laucamme asked.

“Allow him to heal,” Namo said.

Frodo found himself walking in a forest. He then paused when he saw someone he did not expect to see.

“Hello,” He said.

“Greetings…what are you?” The elfling asked.

“I am a hobbit, a halfling, if you will…who are you?” Frodo asked.

“I am named Elrond…will you help me? I am lost,” The elfling said.

“Elrond? Oh bless me! You have been reembodied! This is good news! Well then, come, let us take you home,” Frodo said, reaching his hand out.

“To atya?” Elrond asked, taking Frodo's hand.

Suddenly, they heard rustling.

“Stay behind me,” Frodo said bravely.

He looked up when he saw a woman.

“Peace, I am Eruvarna Tellanna,” The woman said.

“You are a friend of Gandalf,” Frodo said.

“Indeed. I was called here to guide Lord Elrond home,” Eruvarna said.

“I seek to accompany him too,” Frodo said.

“So be it,”

The woman spoke to Elrond who looked at her then nodded. Elrond took Frodo's hand and asked him what a hobbit is. Frodo took to storytelling as well as answered questions from both Eruvarna and Elrond.

* * *

Kano was sitting under a tree, strumming his harp made for him by his father. His other brothers were exploring the forest, leaving him with his grandmother, father and nephew. He sang a song that he made long ago for Elrond and Elros.

The three wanderers were in the middle of the forest. It got darker when they heard rustling.

“Take care of Elrond, Master Frodo,” Eruvarna said, going to investigate.

After a few minutes of not seeing Eruvarna, they heard her voice.

“Eruann! You scared me!”

“I am sorry, Sayamelde…ah, you have found him…who is this?” A hooded man asked.

“This is Frodo Baggins, nephew of Bilbo Baggins,” Eruvarna introduced.

“I met your uncle, he is well,” The hooded man said.

“You are scaring them, my friend. I told you not to wear a hood anymore,” Eruvarna said.

Eruanno sighed and removed his hood. He had pale skin, shining dark eyes and long, black hair. He smiled and bowed at Frodo and Elrond.

“Where are you going, Lord Elrond?” Eruanno asked.

“I wish to find atya and uncle Maedhros…Lady Laucamme told me I will not find my brother though but she says Elros is watching over me and wants me to be happy. She told me I am now in a place called Valinor, that I was once a great lord…I remember some details but I wish to forget them or I will be sad…I miss atya,” Elrond said with a pout.

“You will see him again,” Frodo said, smiling.

When the forest seemed brighter, Elrond was skipping ahead and singing a song. Suddenly, he paused, hearing a song.

Kano returned to his spot underneath the tree. His brothers have just returned from exploring the forest. He was singing a happy song when he stopped, hearing another song. He stood up and listened.

“Brother, what seems to be the matter?” Nelyo asked.

“Do you hear it? That song, do you hear it?” Kano asked.

The brothers looked at each other and listened intently.

“We hear it…it sounds like a child,” Tyelko said.

“A child in the forest?” Curvo asked, carrying Tyelpe.

“A singing child in the forest,” Moryo said.

Out of the clearing were Eruvarna and Eruanno; Beside them were an elfling and a being they have never encountered before except for Kano who told them about the mortal ringbearers. When Kano saw the elfling and the elfling saw Kano, the elfling squealed and ran.

“ATYA!!!”

Kano ran and opened the gate, embracing the elfling who hugged him back just as tightly.

“Who?” Telvo asked Nelyo who looked at the elfling, shocked.

“Elrond?” Nelyo asked.

Elrond nodded;

“Oh, who do we have here?” They looked at Miriel.

“Haruni, this is my son, Elrond…” Kano introduced.

“Elerondo, atya…Eruvarna told me about this place, she says I should be named the way I like to be named and I wish to be named Elerondo,”

Kano chuckled;

“All right then, this is Elerondo, my son. Elerondo, meet my haruni, Miriel Therinde, my atto, Feanaro…”

Nelyo knelt down and hugged Elerondo who hugged him back.

“I missed you, uncle Nelyo,”

“I missed you too,” Nelyo said, tears in his eyes.

“Atya, this is my friend, Frodo…may he stay with us?” Elerondo asked.

“If he wishes, he is welcome here,” Feanaro said, bowing at Frodo who bowed back, overwhelmed.

“We will be leaving now,” Eruvarna said.

“Nay, come inside and join us for dinner,” Miriel said.

Eruvarna beamed and nodded but Eruanno left. They entered the house as Elerondo chatted with Kano and Nelyo.

“Who is the babe, sir?” Frodo asked.

“He is my son, Tyelperinquar. You know him as Celebrimbor, maker of the rings,” Curvo said.

Frodo gaped at the baby who was talking with Elerondo.

“I am your cousin, Tyelpe,” He said.

“I am Elerondo,” Elerondo said.

Miriel was smiling fondly at Elerondo and Tyelpe as well as Kano and Nelyo who looked at Elerondo happily.

“Kano has told you of Elerondo, I see,” Eruvarna said.

“Yes, it is sad that we will not meet his twin,” Feanaro said.

Frodo, meanwhile, was free to look around the house accompanied by the red-haired twins named Ambarussa.

“We need to rebuild the house though, we do not have a room for young Elerondo and he will reach the age where he won't sleep beside his atya,” One of them said.

“I wonder what age that will be, brother. I think Kano will keep him beside him like a mother hen,” The other said.

They giggled and Frodo shook his head, amused. He then saw the moon and stars. He saw the twins looking at the Star of Hope seriously. The twins looked back at him and smiled.

“Atto has grown to hate that jewel. He no longer looks at it longingly or well, he never looks at it anymore. He makes sure he never sees it and if he does, he turns away and haruni will comfort him.”

“Lord El…Elerondo in his past life hated it too though others think not. My uncle made a song for the star but Elerondo does not wish to hear it. He looks at it with apathy. I think he has grown to hate the jewel more and with reason. Alas, we won't know and I'm glad we won't. He deserves happiness with all the things he has done for all the Free Peoples of Middle Earth,” Frodo said.

“You think so?”

Frodo looked up and saw Kano, carrying a sleeping Elerondo.

“You raised him well despite the circumstances, my lord. He will not be the Elf he was without you or your brother's guidance and he made sure others remember that even at the end,” Frodo said.

“Master Frodo, please, just call me Kano, this place has no leaders, only a family…” Kano paused and looked at Elerondo with love in his eyes. He held Elerondo tightly.

“Atto and Nelyo wish to speak with you,” Curvo said, looking at Frodo as he was also carrying a sleeping Tyelpe.

“Are you both headed to bed?” One of the twins asked.

“Yes,” Curvo said as he and Kano took Tyelpe and Elerondo to bed.

“Come then, Master Frodo, to atto and Nelyo we go,”

“Please, just call me Frodo, all of you,” Frodo said

“All right then, Frodo it is,”

When Frodo entered the living room, he saw Feanaro and Nelyo talking. Their presence made Frodo shiver. Here were two High Elves whose presence were so strong it rivaled that of a king. Now he understood why the Noldor followed them, for their presence alone, Frodo was pulled to honor them and bow to them.

“Nay, Frodo, our guest and friend to our newest member, do not bow,” Nelyo said, helping Frodo up.

“I did not realize I was bowing,” Frodo said.

Feanaro looked at him with amusement. Frodo looked around and saw Tyelko and the Ambarussa talking while Moryo was weaving with Miriel as Eruvarna was sitting beside Miriel.

“Eruvarna told us that one of our creations was given to you,” Feanaro said.

“The teapot? Yes! Thank you, splendid work. It does not lose its shine. It is as if it is brand new! Gimli, that is one of my companions, a dwarf, kept asking me where I got it from,” Frodo said.

“A dwarf? How I wish to meet them! Alas, not now,” Feanaro said.

Before Frodo could ask why, Nelyo asked him a question.

“You know of Elerondo? What is he like?” Nelyo asked.

“Well, I am a mortal and my years are short unlike yours and that of Men and dwarves. The oldest age we get is 145, that is the age my uncle, poor old Bilbo, passed. He knows more about Elrond than I. He lived with him in Rivendell for quite some time but I know enough to know Elerondo is a good individual, the best if I may be so bold,” Frodo said.

When Frodo looked up, he saw that he was surrounded with Elves, listening intently. Nelyo chuckled;

“We apologize for startling you. We love listening to stories, please go on,” Nelyo said.

Frodo told them what he knew of Elerondo's early life after the Feanorians took him in. His story reached the time Elerondo sought pardon for the Feanorians and was turned down and he chose to fade. Tears were in the eyes of the Feanorians.

“Yonya, I believe Elerondo is the reason we are here today. Laucamme told me an Elf loves a Feanorian, still. It drove me to weave a picture of a family. When I saw the elfling with Eruvarna, I knew he will be part of our family,” Miriel said.

“I can't believe it,” Tyelko said, shaking his head.

“How can someone love us despite what we did?” Moryo asked, looking at his father and siblings.

Miriel held Feanaro close;

“Nobody knows how and why, we just do and the fact we do not know the answer shows that there is something in this world no one, not even the Valar can predict and know,” Miriel said.

“Will you be staying for a while, Frodo?” Feanaro asked.

“I should get going, my gardener and good friend might be worried by now,” Frodo said.

“You and your friend are free to visit us,” Nelyo said, standing up.

Frodo had to crane his neck to look at Nelyo and he nodded. Eruvarna walked him down a hill and he saw a clearing and a bright forest like that of Lothlorien.

“Walk west from here, you will find Lord Aule's abode. This forest is one of Lord Orome's favorite places to hunt. In fact, it is where the brothers used to hunt before.” Eruvarna explained.

“I like it here,” Frodo said, getting the feel of the grass.

“What do you mean?” Eruvarna asked, smiling.

“I'm hoping the Feanorians would not mind neighbors,” Frodo said, walking back to Tirion with Eruvarna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some words:  
> haruni-grandmother  
> fëa - soul  
> atya - my father (informal)  
> yonya - my son
> 
> Elrond speaks like this because he is tired of everything. Also, I wrote this years ago and I wanted to keep everything as is, that is why his view is kind of limited as the writer(me)'s views are narrow. hehe!


	6. Chapter Four

Frodo told Sam about what he did and where he was that past week.

“If you wish to move, Master Frodo, let us go,” Sam said.

“Off to a journey, laddies?”

Frodo and Sam looked at Gimli. He, together with Legolas and the twins were lounging in the living room. Gimli heard Sam and Frodo speaking when he got some ale that he recently found in Frodo's kitchen. He wondered where the ale came from but Frodo knew from his journey to the North who made the ale as it was a gift from the Feanorians who have been into wine-making and ale-making nowadays.

“We plan on relocating North. I found a beautiful spot to live in when I was journeying. Of course, I would need help,” Frodo said.

“We volunteer!” The twins exclaimed.

“I am sure Glorfindel, Erestor and Lindir would help,” Elrohir said.

“I too, volunteer. What made you decide to relocate?” Legolas asked.

Frodo told him about the area. When Legolas heard about the nearby forest, he smiled.

“I should tell my ada. He and some of my people like Lord Celeborn are getting weary of Tol Eressea and Avallone where some of our kin are as King Thingol decided to stay close to his brother,” Legolas said.

While they were planning on how to build a hobbit house there, in the house of the Feanorians, Elerondo was teaching Tyelpe some Quenya words and phrases.

Miriel was watching Elerondo and Tyelpe who were on the floor, studying some words. She looked up to see Curvo who smiled at his son who exclaimed happily when he saw his father.

“Haruni, we are making glass bottles for our wine to deliver in Avallone, which design do you think is fitting?” Curvo showed Miriel two paintings made on the glass bottles.

“The one with the tower, Nelyo is painting?” Miriel asked.

“Yes,” Curvo said.

“Atya, I want to help,” Tyelpe said.

“Not yet, my son, when you are older,” Curvo said

Tyelpe pouted but nodded. Curvo kissed his forehead and ruffled Elerondo's hair. He went back to work.

Mithrellas was leading the way of Nimrodel around the forest.

“Where do you think we are?” Nimrodel asked.

“The Maiar said we are free to go,” Mithrellas said.

“This must be Aman,” Nimrodel said.

The two looked at each other with wide eyes. They heard squealing and laughing. They followed the sound and saw a small house atop a hill. At the gardens, they saw two children tickling each other as a woman was laughing. They then saw a man wearing a dirtied apron. He picked up the two children and kissed them.

“Who are you? Easy!”

Mithrellas’s punch was stopped by a hand. The two looked up and saw a man with silver hair.

“Tyelko? Mithrellas? Nimrodel?”

“Maglor!” Nimrodel exclaimed, seeing their companion.

“It is Kano now; come inside,” Kano said.

The two went inside. They were introduced to Kano's other family members. When they found out they were surrounded by the Feanorians, they were overwhelmed.

“You can stay in Tol Eressea where the Teleri reside,” Feanaro said, seeing the fearful looks sent his way.

“No, we…we wish to stay,” Nimrodel said.

“So be it. If you wish to go, you are free to do so,” Feanaro said with a bow.

The children looked at the two women who smiled at them. They hid their heads while hugging Kano and Curvo.

It has been four months since Mithrellas and Nimrodel decided to stay with the Feanorians. They felt at home in the small house despite the occupants. They learned Quenya with Elerondo and Tyelpe with Kano's help.

“Haru is strict when teaching Quenya, also Uncle Nelyo that is why atya is the one teaching us because we are still beginners,” Elerondo told Mithrellas and Nimrodel.

“Yes and because your haru is conceptualizing a change in Quenya to incorporate the accent of Thindarin,” Miriel said.

“Oh,” Elerondo said.

“Omavinyata told me in her recent visit that you all have chosen the names you go by,” Nimrodel said.

“Indeed, for we start anew as we are reembodied. We choose whether we go by our old name or a new name. El chose his Quenya name while my grandsons chose their names during their time in Valinor,” Miriel said.

“I wish to be named something else. My old name brings me sadness,” Nimrodel said.

“How about Ninquëven? It means white maiden after all, you always wear white clothes and your hair is almost white under Telperion,” Elerondo said.

Nimrodel beamed at Elerondo and embraced him.

“I like that name very much, Elerondo. Ninqueven, that will be my name. I am now known as Ninqueven of the house of Miriel,” Nimrodel now known as Ninqueven said.

“I am happy for you. We will hold a feast for your naming ceremony. Elerondo did not have a feast during his. When Mithrellas decides, that is the time.” Miriel said.

“What makes you think I will choose to change my name, Lady Miriel?” Mithrellas asked.

Miriel just smiled knowingly. Tyelko then appeared from the door, carrying a hunting bow and a quiver of arrows. He was frowning.

“Why are you frowning, uncle Tyelko?” Elerondo asked.

“Nobody wants to join me for hunting. Alas, you are too young and Kano might kill me if I bring you along,” Tyelko said.

“I wish to join you,” Mithrellas said.

Tyelko raised his eyebrow at Mithrellas who stood up and looked at him challengingly. Tyelko shrugged and approached her.

“Are you any good?” Tyelko asked.

“Yes, I am good, excellent with a bow,” Mithrellas said.

“Here then, you can use mine, I will get my spare. Get ready,” Tyelko said, walking to his room.

Mithrellas beamed and ran up to change. Meanwhile, Ninqueven smiled when she saw Tyelpe asleep on Elerondo's back and Elerondo falling asleep as he was reading a book. He tried to keep awake when they heard Kano's voice from the winery where he was helping in packing the wine to be sent to Tol Eressea.

“We should bring them to bed,” Miriel whispered as she kept the needles.

Ninqueven nodded; she carried Tyelpe as Miriel carried Elerondo who woke up.

“I can walk, haruni,” Elerondo said.

He held Miriel's hand and headed to Kano's bedroom.

“Tyelpe is asleep in his cot. You, my dear, should sleep too,” Ninqueven said.

“Tell me a story,” Elerondo said.

“What story?” Ninqueven asked as Miriel held her shoulder and left.

“Did atya sing to you when you were together?” Elerondo asked.

“Nay, I only heard him sing only once. He was calling out to his atar, it seems,”

“Can you sing it?” Elerondo asked.

“Peculiar how I remember that song clearly when all else I do not, maybe because his voice is the most beautiful I have heard. I wish to sing like him,”

“Alas, your voice differs from mine…sing the song, child,” Kano said as he sat down beside Elerondo.

“I did not see you,” Ninqueven said.

Elerondo chuckled and snuggled in Kano's lap. Ninqueven started the song. Kano smiled and joined her. As she and Kano were singing, Ninqueven placed her head beside Elerondo's. Elerondo was asleep and Ninqueven did not notice that she too fell asleep. Kano placed the blanket around her and Elerondo. He kissed Elerondo's head and was about to do the same to Ninqueven when he realized she was not his family.

“She will not turn you away, brother,” Kano looked at the doorway and saw Nelyo.

“But she…” Kano was cut off by Nelyo.

“She has a new life, she has chosen to go by a new name, Ninqueven, a name given by your son. I do think that El treats her as family,” Nelyo said.

“Why do you think she was reembodied as a child?” Kano asked.

“Remember the reason Tyelpe is a babe,” Nelyo said.

Kano sighed;

“I do not know if I should treat her like a child like the way Elerondo treats her as a sibling,” Kano said.

“We have all the time but do not take long,” Nelyo said.

Kano chuckled and nodded.

“I apologize for being late,” Mithrellas said, meeting Tyelko outside the house.

“You were held up by the song of Kano and Ninqueven,”

“In all our years, I never heard her sing,” Mithrellas said.

“Well then, she truly changed. She lives her life anew…what about you?” Tyelko asked.

“I do not wish to forget,”

“Who says you will forget? How I wish I could but I could not. I still remember what I did as Celegorm despite me wishing that as I choose my name before the Oath, I forget what I did as Celegorm. We do not get everything we wish for. Alas, I learned to accept the deeds I did as Celegorm and when I chose my old name, I strive to be Tyelko again,” Tyelko said.

“So you chose your name to strive for what it means to you?” Mithrellas asked.

“Yes, now come on, we do not want to be late for dinner,” Tyelko said, opening the gate.

Mithrellas smiled and walked beside him.

They ventured into the forest. Mithrellas separated from Tyelko after seeing a deer. She ran after it when she found it stop for water by a small pond, she got ready and released the arrow but she missed when the deer ran away. She felt a presence behind her. She turned and did not see anything. She heard rustling of leaves above. She aimed when she heard rustling behind her. She turned and saw a massive black spider. She shot at it and to her horror, the arrow bounced away. She made another shot but the arrow kept bouncing off. She gasped when the spider got close to her and trapped her. Suddenly, an arrow hit the spider's eye, making it scream.

“Shoot the abdomen!”

Mithrellas did as she was told and shot the spider's abdomen with 3 arrows. She was helped out by Tyelko and almost fell, hadn't Tyelko held her. She saw his eyes were wild and filled with worry.

“Come, I'll carry you,” Tyelko said, bending down.

“I can walk,”

“Really?” Tyelko asked, amused.

Mithrellas huffed and let Tyelko carry her.

“What was that?” Mithrellas asked.

“Spawn of Ungoliant. How they reached the forest is beyond me, it goes to show that not all places in Aman is safe and peaceful. We should call Omavinyata to heal your legs,” Tyelko said.

“I'm fine,”

“No, you're not. You should not have left my side, it was dangerous,” Tyelko said.

“I'm not a child!” Mithrellas exclaimed.

Tyelko chuckled;

“Have you forgotten that you were reembodied as a 37-year old girl, still not past majority…it is partly my fault, I should not have agreed,” Tyelko said.

Mithrellas was about to retort then decided against it, not realizing she fell asleep. She awoke seeing Ninqueven holding Elerondo who was also holding Tyelpe looking at her worriedly. She could hear voices outside her room.

“You're awake! That's good. We should tell the others,” Elerondo said.

“What happened?” Mithrellas asked.

“Uncle Tyelko brought you in. The spider's web was filled with poison. Omavinyata healed you while you were resting.”

“What are they talking about?” Mithrellas asked.

“Haru is getting mad at Uncle Tyelko for letting you go on a hunt, I think. He says you're still young and prone to danger,” Elerondo said.

Mithrellas frowned;

“True…I always end up lost and separated from my friends, that part of myself I do not wish to go back to,” Mithrellas said, tears in her eyes as she closed her eyes.

“Whatever you decide, I will support you,” Ninqueven said.

When Mithrellas opened her eyes the next time, she saw white hair under the light of the sun.

“You're awake,” Tyelko said.

“I woke up then,”

“I know, El told me. They were worried about you…I apologize for leaving you, I should not have,” Tyelko said.

There was sadness in Tyelko's eyes.

“It's not your fault, I was too confident, not realizing I did not know the area,” Mithrellas said.

“No, I…I failed to realize you're not her,”

“Sorry?” Mithrellas asked.

“My cousin, her name was Irisse, she was my hunting partner. I always let her go off alone then we would meet to share our catch. I forgot that I was hunting with a child and that the forest we are hunting in is not our usual hunting ground. I am sorry, Mithrellas, it was clumsy of me,” Tyelko said.  
Mithrellas held his hand.

“I forgive you. Don't blame yourself. I too, was clumsy.” Mithrellas then pulled Tyelko for a hug.

Tyelko hugged Mithrellas.

“I should remember that you are not Irisse, you are Mithrellas,”

“Lady Miriel is right, I will have a new name,”

“Oh?” Tyelko asked.

Mithrellas smiled;

“I am not Mithrellas any longer. I was reembodied as a child. Back then, I had to grow up faster, now, I wish to take my time as a child,” Mithrellas said.

“What name do you wish to be called?” Tyelko asked.

“I don't know yet, someday, I will know,” Mithrellas said.

“Well then, what do we call you in the mean time?” Tyelko asked.

“You tell me,” Mithrellas said.

“Mistanis, the grey maiden, for your view of the world is neither black nor white,” Tyelko said.

“Why that name?” Mithrellas asked.

“You accept us,” Tyelko said.

“Mistanis, it sounds good,” Mithrellas said, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some words:  
> haru - grandfather  
> Miriel uses Thindarin instead of Sindarin due to the Shibboleth thing;


	7. Chapter Five

Two months later, the hobbits, Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir, the twins, Gimli and Legolas headed to the hobbits' new area. Legolas was held up in the forest and had to be dragged away by the twins.

“Are you sure you are up to it, my friend?” Elladan asked Gimli.

“You have got to be joking!” Gimli exclaimed, walking ahead of Elladan.

When they reached the hill, they saw a hobbit house. Sam made an exclamation of surprise as well as Frodo.

“I knew we'll just move into the house. Come in, let's inspect it,” Frodo said as he and Sam entered the house.

He saw an envelope by the door. Frodo opened it and read it.

“We hope you like the house, Frodo Baggins. We raised the ceiling at the entrance and the dining room for guests. All else are fit for your stature,”

“Why, Mr. Frodo, it looks like Bag End, only bigger!” Sam exclaimed.

“Yes it does, Sam, yes it does,” Frodo said. ‘You really outdid yourselves,’ Frodo said with a shake of his head.

The volunteers helped bring the hobbits' things inside the house. Erestor admired the weaves of Frodo's family, the nine companions and Sam's family. Gimli admired the furniture that were already found there. They left the next day where Frodo decided to visit their neighbors but they seemed to have a different idea…

“Frodo!” Elerondo ran and embraced Frodo who laughed.

“Lord Elrond?” Sam asked, gaping.

“He is no longer Lord Elrond, Sam. He goes by Elerondo now…ah, I should introduce you,” Frodo introduced the seven Elves to Sam who bowed low and wouldn't look up at them.

“Do not bow to us, friend of Frodo, for a friend of our nephew is a friend of ours,” Nelyo said, bowing his head.

Sam blushed and muttered underneath his breath.

“I do hope you like the weavings and furniture, Frodo, haruni and I worked hard on them,” Moryo said.

“Really Moryo?” Frodo asked.

Moryo grinned;

“I am not the least artistic of the Sons of Feanor…” Moryo said.

“That would be Telvo,” Tyelko said.

Telvo rolled his eyes.

“They won't come down?” Frodo asked.

“We were hoping you can come up and talk with atto,” Nelyo said.

“About what?” Frodo asked.

The brothers looked at each other. Frodo and Sam ended up leaving their new home for the home of the Feanorians.

“You see Frodo, we have been released from the halls for a long time now. We miss our mother and haruni is convincing atto to mend his relationship with his brothers, specifically uncle Nolofinwe. Atto keeps...moving it. He says that he will talk to uncle Nolo first before amme when he finishes his project, that is your home. Now that it is done, he has no more reason to postpone said apology. We are also eager to meet our mother and introduce her to our newest members,” Nelyo said.

“What makes you think your father will listen to me?” Frodo asked.

“My father respects your opinion, Frodo,” Nelyo opened the door and Kano and Tyelko were welcomed by two nissi. The golden haired one talked to Kano in rapid Quenya with a Thindarin accent as the brown-haired one was being pulled to the side by Tyelko where she showed an arrow.

“Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, welcome to our home. Samwise Gamgee, I am Feanaro, this is my mother, Miriel Therinde. Meet Ninqueven, daughter of Kanafinwe and Mistanis, daughter of Turcafinwe,”

When the nissi heard their names, they nodded at Frodo and Sam who bowed.

“What can you say about your home? Did I design it the way your old home was described?” Feanaro asked.

“Yes, lovely design! I am also very grateful for the weavings of our families and friends, Lady Miriel,”

“It is no problem, Frodo,”

“Aren't you a cook, Sam? It is almost time for dinner, would you like to help me cook?” Telvo asked Sam.

“Yes, of course,” Sam couldn't stand up from his chair and had to be pulled up by the twins. They chuckled at Sam's blushing face as they headed to the kitchen.

“So, I heard from Nelyo that your family wishes for you to apologize to your brother and using my house as an excuse to avoid said apology,” Frodo said, looking at Feanaro.

Feanaro rolled his eyes.

“They got to you…I cannot face my wife knowing I have not made up for the reason we fought in the first place…oh, I have forgotten, she is no longer my wife,” Feanaro said sadly. He then looked at his sons who were surrounded by each other.

“I do not wish to part my children from her though. If they wish to see their mother, so be it. Alas, something bars us from heading to Tirion, mayhap a curse upon our house,”

Frodo snorted at that.

“I will talk to Eruvarna and ask her. In the meantime, maybe you would like to talk to your brother in my house. It is private and comfy enough. Besides, I know your brother quite well. He welcomed me in place of King Arafinwe,” Frodo said.

“That is…a kind offer, Frodo. I will think on it,” Feanaro said.

“What about…your father?” Frodo asked in a whisper.

Feanaro looked at Miriel.

“That is not up to me,” Feanaro said.

Frodo nodded;

“Oh, you don’t mind neighbors, right?”

“I do not but they might,” Feanaro said with a smirk.

“Dinner's ready!” Telvo exclaimed.

“That was fast,” Curvo said as he had Tyelpe on his lap.

“I had a great help,” Telvo said, nodding at Sam who smiled back.

They ate together happily. When Elerondo and Tyelpe went to bed, Nelyo and the twins brought Frodo and Sam to their home.

“I do hope you convinced atto,” Nelyo said.

“I think I did,” Frodo said with a smile.

Nelyo smiled back and closed the door.

Two days later, Frodo and Sam prepared the dining room for Olorin and Eruvarna.

“It took you a while to visit us,” Frodo said.

“I was around…so, I heard you are friendly neighbors with the most notorious family in existence whose return caused the Valar of Judgment to create a path to the North where Lord Aule fashioned a hill just for the Feanorians to stay.” Olorin said.

“Oh, so that's why there's a hill here…are you telling me this part of Aman was created for the Feanorians?” Sam asked, shocked.

“Indeed, Samwise Gamgee, the portion of Aman was supposed to end in the golden forest of Yavanna. This part is actually unexplored except by Melkor and Ungoliant's spawn.” Olorin said.

“Spawn which we encounter in the path lest we lose our way…why did you call me here?” Eruvarna asked.

“Feanaro believes he is unwelcome in Tirion,”

“Nobody else knows that he has been released. Only Lord Namo, Lady Nienna, Lord Irmo, Lord Aule and maybe Lord Manwe and Lord Ulmo know the House of Feanor is out of the halls. He cannot venture out of the hill unless he chooses to reveal himself. If Feanaro chooses to apologize to Nolofinwe, the others will know, then he can go to Tirion if the lord of Tirion, that is King Arafinwe allows it,” Eruvarna said.

“Easier said than done. With Feanaro's pride…spoke too soon,” Olorin said, seeing one of Tyelko's messenger birds head inside.

The bird nipped Frodo's hand as a letter was dropped. The bird then flew off.

“You have spoken too soon, Gandalf for Feanaro agreed to meet with his brother Nolofinwe here in five days,” Frodo said.

Olorin and Eruvarna smiled at each other;

“Atar, do you need a companion?” Nelyo asked Feanaro who was writing a letter.

“I have Frodo and Sam there with me,”

“They cannot protect you from Nolofinwe's wrath which I know you will feel,” Nelyo said.

“No, but they are enough to make him see sense,” Feanaro said, handing the letter to Nelyo who looked at Feanaro before reading the letter.

“I would love to see his face once he reads this,” Nelyo said.

Feanaro laughed.

Nolofinwe got back from a council meeting. It has been 2 years since Elrond's fading and still no word as to when he will be reembodied.

“Maybe he doesn't have any reason to be reembodied for the people he loves are sundered from him.” Nolofinwe thought out loud.

He bowed his head when he saw Anaire. Ever since he was reembodied and returned to her, he could not feel the same love he held for her before. They were still married for fear of what would happen to their children though Nolofinwe knew, their children would not care if they do separate. His children changed drastically - Findekano would not spend time with them, often spending time with Findarato and visiting Nerdanel who lived with her parents while her husband stayed in Taniquetil. Irisse spends her time with her mother though she was not as happy, Turukano was spending his time with Elenwe, Tuor and Itarille in Taniquetil and Aegnor was often with Angrod and Orodreth. Suddenly, a letter from a bird came to him. He wondered where the bird came from. Anaire stood beside him when he gasped.

“What is it?”

“N-nothing,” Nolofinwe walked to his study and read the letter.

“Greetings Nolofinwe, I hope this letter finds you well. I hope you find the time to visit the hobbits in their new home in three days. I will be waiting. Feanaro,”

“How?! Is this some sick joke?!” He shouted.

He headed to his study, contemplating whether to reply, go to Frodo's new home or just wait. Something nagged at him to just wait and wait he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some words:  
> nissi - female elves
> 
> Nolofinwe is back in Tirion though he is not the king, Arafinwe is. He does not want to be king and serves as an adviser. Finwe is also reembodied but he no longer wants to be king too. He was reembodied before the Feanorians.


	8. Chapter Six

Frodo and Sam were resting and were getting ready for lunch when they heard a knock on the door and saw Feanaro standing there, all alone. He was carrying a basket of food.

“You are here early,” Frodo said.

“They told me to come here already,” Feanaro said.

Sam toured Feanaro around the house as Frodo was sitting on his chair. He was being lulled by the voices of Sam and Feanaro and did not notice that he fell asleep.

Feanaro and Sam returned to the living room and heard Frodo moaning. Sam and Feanaro looked at each other. Sam approached Frodo and held his shoulder;

“Mr. Frodo?” Sam asked.

Frodo awoke with a gasp and looked at Sam.

“I am sorry…it was just a bad dream,” Frodo said.

“I’ll fetch you some tea,” Sam said.

Feanaro squat down beside Frodo.

“Did you seek aide in Lorien?” Feanaro asked.

Frodo nodded;

“It will never leave…how did you manage?” Frodo asked.

Feanaro looked at Frodo.

“I still have them. Like you, it will never leave me for I am guilty, you are not. If the guilty still have them, they deserve it…you do not therefore you will not have them again,” Feanaro said.

“That sounds bad! Deserved or not, everyone should have good dreams! I shudder to think of life where you do not sleep! Everyone sleeps,” Sam said, returning to give Frodo some tea.

Feanaro had a sad smile on his face.

“If I do wish to sleep, I think of my mother, my sons and grandchildren.” Feanaro shook his head.

“What about in the past?” Frodo asked.

“They never vanished for me ever since amme faded and atar remarried,” Feanaro said, looking out.

Frodo looked at Feanaro sadly. Sam approached Feanaro and patted his hand.

“I'll prepare some tea for you,” Sam said.

“Tea?” Feanaro asked.

“Rosie always says tea makes you feel better. I find that it is true,” Sam said, heading out.

Frodo approached Feanaro.

“If Sam says tea makes you feel better, my uncle believes talking helps. When I feel sad, I talked to him, my cousins, Merry, Pippin and of course, Sam,” Frodo said.

“I don't have many friends, Frodo. I have followers but they are not necessarily friends. I only had my wife and sons, but I do not want to worry them,” Feanaro said.

“You really are a family man,” Frodo said.

“That was before I was mad…I…I wanted a whole family, I gained that and lost it when I lost myself.” Feanaro said.

“You have them now,” Frodo said.

“Not fully but I intend to change that,” Feanaro said, standing up and accidentally hitting his head on a bar.

Frodo winced as Feanaro muttered a curse. They headed out and Sam offered Feanaro and Frodo some tea.

“Your sons will not come?” Frodo asked.

“No, they will go hunt in the forest.” Feanaro said.

“All of them?” Frodo asked.

“Except Kano and Nelyo, they are watching the children,” Feanaro said.

“If you don't mind, Mister Feanaro, I wish to ask a question,” Sam asked, despite looking older than Feanaro, he was blushing and squirming.

“What is it, Sam?” Feanaro asked.

Sam looked at his shoes then up at Feanaro's eyes.

“Why do you hate Lord Nolofinwe? I mean, I understand that he's your brother, we get angry with them sometimes but everyone says you and him hate each other,” Sam said.

“I suppose with all the historians and their bias they would claim Nolofinwe and I hate each other. Perhaps I did but others won't see that. I don't hate him, it is just complicated,”

“How?” Sam asked.

Frodo looked at Feanaro who looked out wistfully.

“He reminds me that I was never good enough,” Feanaro said.

“What?! Everyone says you are the greatest Noldor that ever lived! How come?”

Feanaro shook his head.

“If I was good enough, my father would not have remarried. Alas, I have told you my biggest insecurity,”

“Your father loves you very much, him and your mother both,” Frodo said.

“Well then, why did he have to remarry? Why did mother stay in Mandos's halls? I have forgiven my mother for she returned to me and we talked about it. Atar…we never talked about it because I was afraid that if we do, he will not love me anymore…to be honest, I am angry with my atar but how can I hate him? He is the only living parent I had…Indis…” Feanaro spat Indis's name.

“She married my father because she loves him, she was a friend of my mother's then how come she brought nothing but pain to me, the son of her beloved and friend? She made my father forget mother…well, she was never a mother, only a wife. Did you know, Nolofinwe was not raised by Indis, he and the others were raised by nursemaids. The Noldorin women raise their children, they do not let nursemaids do the raising. Before I made that Oath, I made another; though, I was the only witness that my children would be raised in a home filled with love from both father and mother. I would not let my children feel as though I pity them, nay, that is not what I wanted them to feel. However, Frodo, Sam, everyone thinks that Feanaro is incapable of loving. Aye, during the time I made those jewels, the obsession and desire ruined me but I was a father first, I am a father. Why do you think my children followed me? How I wish that they did not love me as strongly, how I wish they did not love me enough to be loyal to me…”

There were tears in Feanaro's, Frodo's and Sam's eyes.

“Don't say that! Without you loving them, they would not be who they are, they would not be great leaders and fathers to Elerondo and Tyelpe. Mister Feanaro, never blame love as the reason for doom, death and suffering for it is love that saves everyone, believe me,” Sam said.

“Wise words, Samwise Gamgee…I deem that you are indeed a loving hobbit,” Feanaro said.

Frodo chuckled at Sam's blushing face.

“He is indeed! I do believe we wouldn't have gotten home if Sam did not love Rosie that much,”

“Now, Mr. Frodo, it's not nice to make fun!” Sam exclaimed.

“Sorry, Sam,” Frodo said with a chuckle.

They heard a horse neighing. Frodo and Sam looked at Feanaro then they headed out as Feanaro stayed in the living room.

Nolofinwe left the palace early. When he headed out, he saw his father.

“You're up early, Nolofinwe,” Finwe said.

“Yes, I'll be going to the hill where the hobbits decided to relocate. They invited me for tea. I was hoping to discuss something of import with them,”

Finwe smiled and nodded; Nolofinwe was about to tell Finwe what he intended to do but stopped himself, realizing that if Feanaro wrote to him first, he will talk to Finwe in his own time. He looked at his father sadly. Ever since he has been reembodied, there was a tinge of sadness in his eyes. He no longer sleeps in the same room as Indis, choosing to sleep in Feanaro's old bedroom much to the annoyance of Indis who spoke of Feanaro with nothing but anger and contempt for what he had done. Nolofinwe understood why Feanaro had done it, unlike his siblings who never forgave Feanaro, he has forgiven him a long time ago for he understood. He headed to the hobbit house with hope and anxiety.

Sam and Frodo opened the door to reveal Nolofinwe who looked nervous despite trying not to be.

“Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, I do hope that you were joking though it is a very bad…joke…” Nolofinwe trailed off when he saw a tall man behind the hobbits who stepped aside.

“I sent that letter, Nolofinwe…I…I have been reembo…” Feanaro was cut off with a punch to the face.

“Should we stop them?” Frodo asked when he saw Nolofinwe tackle Feanaro and punch him numerous times.

“No, let them, you know, they're brothers,” Sam said, leading Frodo to the kitchen where they prepared tea and biscuits and some ointment for Feanaro.

“Stop…Nolo…that's enough,” Feanaro said, pushing Nolofinwe off as he stood up.

Feanaro held his bloody cheek and winced.

“You bastard! How could you?!” Nolofinwe asked angrily. He was shaking madly.

“I was not myself, Nolofinwe. I have no other excuse. The grief, anger and pain…I was mad and…” Feanaro sighed when he felt arms surround him. Nolofinwe was embracing him tightly and was sobbing.

“You should have believed me! You should have talked to me! I would have listened! I would have followed you anyway! You are my brother even if you do not view me as such!” Nolofinwe sobbed, his head on Feanaro's shoulder.

Nolofinwe froze when Feanaro placed his arm around him as his other hand held his head. He felt a kiss on the side of his head as well as his hair getting wet with tears.

“I am sorry, Nolo, I am truly sorry,” Feanaro said.

“I forgive you, brother, I have forgiven you,” Nolofinwe said.

They were crying and when they looked at each other, they laughed. After a few minutes of laughing, Nolofinwe smiled at Feanaro.

“I am glad to have you back, brother,” Nolofinwe said.

“I am glad to be back,”

“We should look for the hobbits,” Nolofinwe said.

“Made up? Good, come, let's do something about that,” Frodo said, looking at Feanaro.

“Sorry about that,” Nolofinwe said, pointing at Feanaro's bloodied cheek.

“Hmph, if you truly wanted to hurt me, Nolo, you should have punched me in the mouth and nose,”

“I can still do that,”

“No, ten punches is enough,”

“No, I need to punch you more, I still haven't given you twenty more for the Ice,”

Feanaro frowned at that, looking utterly sad.

“I am sorry,” Feanaro said.

Nolofinwe held Feanaro's shoulder.

“I told you, I have forgiven you,”

“But the people of Tirion do not,” Feanaro said.

“You have been reembodied, therefore, your judgment has passed, Eru himself has forgiven you and given you a chance.” Nolofinwe said as Frodo handed Feanaro a towel.

“Thank you,”

They were having tea when Frodo looked at Feanaro.

“Won't you tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Nolofinwe asked as Feanaro glared at Frodo.

“We, as in my sons and I wish to gain entry to Tirion,” Feanaro said.

“Of course. I will vouch for you,” Nolofinwe said.

Feanaro nodded in thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Indis; In this story, she is the kind who lets nursemaids raise their children. To Feanor, it has something to do with Vanyarin traditions. I just thought of this when I made this. I'm sure she was a good mother too but I wanted drama. haha!


	9. Chapter Seven

Laucamme was given the task to heal one of the oldest staying fear in the halls. She pitied him for his fear was filled with grief, anger and loneliness, much like what Feanaro felt.

“Your pity wins again, Laucamme,”

Laucamme bowed;

“They deserve pity and a second chance, my lord,”

“My sister has spoken to me of the grieving souls in my halls, she implored me to give them a chance. So be it, I task thee to bring him healing,”

Laucamme bowed. Namo left and saw Eruanno who bowed.

“The twins of Doriath were again found roaming our halls. They have been attacked by spiders of Ungoliant,”

“They do not find their way to their parents.”

“It has been our tenth attempt, my lord,” Eruanno said.

“May this be the last,”

The brothers except for Kano and Nelyo were in the forest, hunting together. Mistanis joined them excitedly.

“Make sure, Tyelkoriel, you will not slow us down,” Moryo said.

“Alas, uncle, it might be the opposite, it might be that you will slow us down!” Mistanis exclaimed happily.

Moryo blushed;

“We'll see, my niece, we will see,”

They looked for places to hunt.

The Ambarussa were heading deeper in the forest when they heard a scream.

“Muindor!”

They headed to the noise and saw a twin being grabbed by a spider.

“Telvo!” Pityo exclaimed as he pulled another boy out of harm's way.

“On it!”

Telvo shot at the spiders then his other brothers arrived, attacking the spider.

“Hurry, that isn't the last,” Tyelko said, looking around.

Telvo picked up the child that was once covered in the spider's web. Pityo was holding the other boy. They all headed back to their home where Elerondo gasped when he saw the two children with his uncles.

“Call Omavinyata,” Miriel said as Ninqueven tried to comfort the uninjured but scared twin.

“Nelyo, they look like…” Kano started.

“I know,” Nelyo said, looking at the twins.

That night, Omavinyata arrived;

“Where is the patient?” Omavinyata asked.

“Inside the Ambarussa's room…did you see atar?” Nelyo asked.

“The hobbit home still had a light on their porch and horses. I believe they are still talking inside,” Omavinyata said.

Omavinyata got to work.

“He will wake up soon. The poison did not fully manifest in his body, thus, it only weakened him. You saved him in time,” Omavinyata went out and was followed by Nelyo.

“Are they…?”

“The twins of Doriath? Yes they are,” Omavinyata was about to head out when they saw the door open to reveal Feanaro.

“Atto, I thought you were still talking with Uncle Nolofinwe…it did not go well?” Nelyo asked.

“He fell asleep, drinking the wine. I will return tomorrow morning. I cannot impose on the hobbits by staying there,” Feanaro said.

“Atto, there is something…” Nelyo was cut off when Omavinyata left and Feanaro went to his room.

“Atto, wait.”

“You heard Omavinyata, your twin will be all right, go to sleep,” Pityo said as Telvo looked over the sleeping twin.

The twin pursed his lips, tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey, you are safe now, you won't be harmed,”

The twin then went to a rage.

“NO! NANA SAID NOT TO TRUST YOU! YOU KILLED EVERYONE!”

The door to the Ambarussa's room opened to reveal Feanaro. Feanaro looked at Nelyo angrily.

“A word,” Feanaro said.

“You know us?” Telvo asked.

The twin nodded as he held his sleeping twin.

“I won't fall asleep! I won't let you kill us!” He exclaimed.

“We won't kill you, we changed,” Pityo said.

“Leave us alone!”

The Ambarussa headed out and saw Feanaro looking at Nelyo and they were speaking angrily.

“Atar, it wasn't Nelyo's fault. We were the ones who decided to bring them in,” Telvo said as Pityo nodded.

Feanaro sighed;

“What did you hope to gain from this? They were…are Thingol's kin, they hate us, they are unlike Ninqueven, Mistanis and Elerondo,”

“El and his twin learned to love Kano and Nelyo, why can't they?” Pityo asked.

“They're different,” Feanaro said.

“Yes but they can learn,” Telvo said.

“This can hurt you and them in the long run,” Feanaro said.

“Well they found their way here, we cannot bring them to Avallone where their mother resides. When we can, they can go,” Telvo said

Feanaro and Nelyo looked at each other. Nelyo nodded;

“You and Uncle Nolofinwe are still talking of a way to get to Tirion,” Nelyo said.

“So be it,” Feanaro headed to his room.

Nelyo approached the twins.

“You two will be responsible for them,” Nelyo said.

“Yes toron, thank you,” The twins hugged Nelyo.

The next days, the Ambarussa tried to gain the twins' trust.

“Uncle Nelyo, when is haru coming back? I miss him,” Tyelpe said.

Nelyo smiled; it has been five days since Feanaro left their home.

“He'll come back soon, Tyelpe.” Nelyo said.

Tyelpe pouted but nodded. The Ambarussa arrived with still-full plates.

“They won't eat,” Telvo said.

They have been giving them food and water ever since the twin woke up four days ago.

“In time they will,” Kano said.

“Kano, they might die of starvation!” Pityo exclaimed.

“You cannot force them,” Kano said.

Miriel looked at Elerondo.

When the older ones were busy, Miriel was with the young ones.

“Haruni, I wish to go see them,” Elerondo said.

Miriel smiled and nodded;

Elerondo headed in the twins' room with Tyelpe who wanted to play with the twins. They suddenly heard Ninqueven's voice through the open window as she was gardening with Nelyo and Kano, planting oranges. Suddenly, Kano joined her in song.

“That's my atto,” Elerondo said.

“Then you are an enemy,” One of the twins said.

“No, I was actually your nephew. I was Elwing's son in my past life. I faded and was reembodied and found myself here. The same can be said about you,”

“What are you saying?” One of the twins asked.

“Everyone here passed on, even you. You are reembodied. I guess, like me, you found your way here…don't be unkind to my uncles. They mean no harm to you. They are changing, redeeming themselves,” Elerondo said.

“Why should we believe you?” The quieter twin asked.

Elerondo looked at him seriously. With that look, the twins understood.

“Come Tyelpe, I want to eat uncle Telvo's pie,” Elerondo said.

“What about them?” Tyelpe asked.

“I don't know with them,”

“I believe him, toron,”

“But they are bad people,”

“Yes but I see they are trying. I remember the forest, toron…we were never saved, we never found ada or nana., even Elwing but they found us and saved me…let's try to get to know them.”

Telvo knocked and went in.

“Would you like some pie?” Telvo asked.

The quieter twin looked at him and nodded. Telvo beamed and gave him pie. He mentally thanked Tyelpe who told him that the twins might like some pie. The twins were wary before eating the pie.

“I don't like the crust,” The loud one said.

The quieter one shrugged and ate it.

“Uhm…do you have more?” The quieter asked.

“Yes, I'll get some more.”

Telvo went out and saw Pityo carrying a whole pie.

“Tyelpe told me…” Pityo went in.

“You're twins, like us?” One of them asked as they finished the whole pie.

“Yes, I am Pityafinwe, you can call me Pityo, he is Telufinwe, you can call him Telvo or Ambarussa when we're together. You are Elured and Elurin,”

“We…we don't remember our names,”

“What?! But…our names are the first things we remember,” Telvo asked.

“I guess we never considered ourselves Elured and Elurin…more pie?” The loud one asked

The Ambarussa giggled and asked whether the children would join them for dinner. The loud one looked hesitant but the quieter one nodded eagerly.

A week later, the twins now stayed with the Ambarussa with new names-Elured was called Normaryon or Norvo who clung unto Telvo at night and Elurin was called Quilderyon or Quilyo who clung unto Pityo at night. When Feanaro met them and saw the Ambarussa taking care of them, he decided to let them stay.

“What did Uncle Nolofinwe say?” Tyelko asked as they were eating dinner.

“He is back in Tirion. We will know in a couple of days when he talks to Arafinwe,” Feanaro said.

Tyelko sighed; he hoped they would be able to see their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! More new members! Expect more to come in the next chapters. Also, there are parts in Valinor where Ungoliant has children and there are hunters and Orome who get rid of them.


	10. Chapter Eight

A few days later, the House of Miriel was empty as Miriel was with Eruvarna and her sisters, and Feanaro and his children and their children were in the hobbit house to place the new batch of orders of wine to be delivered in Tirion.

“Your future neighbors when you have decided that is, will be the ones to deliver the goods to Tirion,” Frodo said.

“I knew it was easy,” Curvo said, coming from the bathroom after being taught how to do the plumbing while Tyelpe was asleep with Ninqueven and Mistanis watching over him and talking about the new apple trees they were going to plant.

Suddenly, Feanaro felt someone bump his leg. He looked down and saw Elerondo, crying.

“What's wrong, my dear boy?”

“They said I can't play because I'm too small!” Elerondo exclaimed, hugging Feanaro who picked him up.

Feanaro saw Quilyo and Norvo brought in by the Ambarussa.

“Apologize to your cousin now,” Telvo said.

“Why me?” Norvo asked.

“I heard you,”

“Also Quilyo for agreeing with you,” Pityo said

“What?! I did not say anything!”

“I know your mind,” Pityo said.

“Unfair! You can't use mind-reading, ada!” Norvo exclaimed as Quilyo nodded.

“Boys, now is not the time to argue about that! The problem is you hurt your cousin’s feelings. I expect you to be responsible to apologize.” Feanaro said

The twins sighed and approached Elerondo.

“Sorry Elen, we did not mean to hurt your feelings,” Quilyo said as Norvo patted Elerondo's back.

Elerondo nodded;

“Can I play with you now? I won't slow you down,” Elerondo said.

Norvo and Quilyo looked at each other and at the Ambarussa who looked at them.

“Fine but don't slow us down,”

Elerondo nodded; they headed out and played with the chickens.

“Atto, what about we raise pigs as well? I uhm…I kind of miss eating pork. We rarely get to eat pork,” Mistanis said, looking at Sam's farm animals.

“Atto?” Tyelko asked Feanaro who nodded.

Three days later, Sayahen's sons brought pigs, cows and chickens.

“These are fine animals,” Tyelko said.

Sayahen’s sons looked at each other.

“Someone heard your prayer,” Sayahen's eldest son held Tyelko's shoulder and they left when Sayahen's younger son appeared through a window.

“Someone is loitering in your grape vines,”

“Must be atto,” Tyelko said with a smirk as the animals surrounded him.

“I…”

Tyelko then heard screaming. He headed out and saw Moryo tackle someone down.

“Uncle, no!” Ninqueven exclaimed when they came down and heard the commotion.

Moryo let the man stand up.

“He's a Moriquendi,” Feanaro said.

When the ner saw Miriel, he gasped and bowed.

“Miriel Therinde, I have heard of thee from thine father,”

“Who are you?” Miriel asked.

“I am Rincavornon, son of Rincornon,”

“Amme?” Feanaro asked.

“Rincornon is my distant cousin. He did not join us in the Great Journey,”

“Those who did not join live North. It is a hard life up there. I am one of those who ventured down and saw this garden. I am glad to see a familiar face.” Rincavornon pointed North where high mountains are.

Feanaro looked at Rincavornon. He had dark hair like his though his eyes were like Miriel's only darker.

“Nay, my kin, this place is big for all of us, you may let my kin know, Miriel Therinde opens her house to you,” Miriel said.

“Amme?!” Feanaro asked, surprised as Rincavornon bowed and told them that he will return to tell his kin.

“He understood, Feanaro. I meant near our garden where the light is not as strong compared to living near the golden forest. I owe it to them, my son. They are my kin and yours, we must help them,” Miriel said.

“As you wish,”

A month later, a small colony of about 20 families appeared near the hill. They set up houses and the brothers realized that the families needed help though there was a language barrier. Feanaro found a new job-a teacher of Quenya where he also learned the old language. Feanaro was glad that the Moriquendi (though Feanaro learned, did not want to be called as such and suggested to be called Tatyar) welcomed the knowledge to speak Quenya despite knowing the history of the House of Finwe. The lord of the colony was one of the first Elves that woke up, Tata who was lost before the Great Journey. He agreed with Feanaro's sentiment and feelings then, thus, he was more open-minded now. In exchange for the House of Miriel's help (a name the Tatyar calls the people living in the house atop the hill), they work in the gardens and the now large farm. Some of them help in packaging and delivering the packages down to the hobbit house. Some of them learned under Miriel and the elflings were friends of the children, especially Rincavornon's niece, Mirnis, who was best friends with Tyelpe. Slowly, the settlement grew and Avar who were friends of the Sons of Feanor stayed.

Three days later, Feanaro received a missive from Nolofinwe telling him of the progress of them, returning to Tirion.

Nolofinwe met Feanaro for over a month and still, he could not talk to Arafinwe. When it was their father's begetting day, he decided to tell Arafinwe when the children gathered in the dining room with their mother as Finwe went out with his grandchildren.

“Arafinwe, a word,”

“What is it, brother?” Arafinwe asked.

“Feanaro has been reembodied. He has been reembodied for a month, now,”

“Feanaro? Where is he?”

They looked at the doorway and saw Finwe there, standing with Findekano and Findarato.

“He…”

“Where is my son, Nolofinwe? Where is your brother? I must know,” Finwe said.

“He wishes to enter Tirion,” Nolofinwe said.

Arafinwe sighed;

“It is not up to me,”

“What do you mean? You are king of the Noldor, Tirion is our home,” Nolofinwe said as Arafinwe approached his mother, his wife and his sisters.

“The Valar should be present…”

“The Valar? Have you not heard what I have said? Feanaro has been reembodied, meaning he has been forgiven by them!”

“Brother, if he has been forgiven, what prevents him from entering Tirion and entering our home? Surely the Valar…” Findis was cut off by Nolofinwe.

“He is being courteous to ask us, the leaders of Tirion if he can without having a fuss! This has nothing to do with the Valar deciding if he can or cannot enter Tirion!”

“Son, this is not something to be angry about,” Indis said.

“It seems to me you don't want him to step foot in Tirion. Fine by me, if you wish to hold council with the Valar, I will vouch for him,” Fingolfin said.

“Look how that turned out,” Irime said sarcastically.

“Pardon?” Nolofinwe asked, looking at Irime.

“The last time you vouched for him, he betrayed all of us,” Irime said.

“He has changed. His mind is no longer clouded by the silmarils and of Morgoth,”

“How sure are you, my son, that he will not raise up against you and your brother?” Indis asked.

“That's enough! I will not hear you talk about Feanaro and Nolofinwe's growing friendship with ill judgment!” Finwe exclaimed.

“Husband, surely you have learned then of what happened?”

“Nolofinwe, send a missive to your brother telling him of what the King of Tirion has decided. That is your decision, am I right? For the Valar to judge his entry to Tirion?” Finwe asked.

“Father, I…yes, that is my decision,” Arafinwe said.

“Atar, I expected you to at least try.” Findarato stepped out followed by Findekano.

Nolofinwe looked back at his siblings and joined Finwe, Findekano and Findarato in Finwe's study where Nolofinwe sent the missive.

“Are you all right, atar?” Nolofinwe asked.

“How come he did not tell me first?” Finwe asked.

Nolofinwe gulped. Feanaro made him promise not to tell Finwe about Miriel. Finwe then nodded;

“I do hope we can see them soon,” Findekano said.

“Me too, they deserve to be forgiven…the Valar have forgiven them for they are now reembodied, surely that is enough.” Findarato said, shaking his head.

Findekano held Findarato's shoulder.

Feanaro read the missive.

“Arafinwe has decided that the Valar be the ones to judge our entry to Tirion,” Feanaro said.

“Aren't we forgiven?” Kano asked.

Feanaro looked at Miriel then made a decision.

“I cannot believe I will impose on the hobbits again,”

“Norvo, please stop moving!” Telvo exclaimed as he was dressing Normaryon.

“I need to pee, ada,” Norvo said.

“You could've said so earlier. Keep it in for a bit, you're almost done,” Telvo said.

Quilyo giggled as Pityo was braiding his hair. Elerondo also giggled as Kano was tying his shoelaces. Tyelpe then came rushing in.

“I am ready, still not ready?” Tyelpe asked Elerondo.

“Elennya is almost done, Tyelpe,” Kano said.

“Who are we going to meet again?” Norvo asked as he finished peeing.

“We're meeting haruni Nerdanel, right uncle Nelyo?” Quilyo asked.

“Yes we are,” Nelyo said.

“That's why we have to look pesentable,” Elerondo said.

“Presentable, Elennya,” Kano said as he brushed Ninqueven's hair.

“That is what I said,” Elerondo said.

“No, you said ‘pesentable',” Quilyo said as he and Norvo giggled.

Elerondo blushed; they suddenly heard an aghast gasp from Moryo.

“What happened?”

They peeked out and saw Tyelko and Mistanis muddy.

“Mistanis pushed me in the mud so I grabbed her. We'll be ready in no time,” Tyelko said.

Nelyo sighed and approached Feanaro who was hugged by his grandchildren.

“Why can't you come with us, haru?” Elerondo asked.

“Maybe next time, Elen, be good to your father and uncles.” Feanaro said.

The grandchildren hugged Feanaro and Miriel then waved goodbye to Rincavornon and other Tatyar workers.

“It's exciting, isn't it, Mister Frodo?” Sam asked.

“Yes, very,” Frodo said with a smile.

“FRODO!”

They looked up and saw Elerondo waving from a horse where he was seated in front of Kano. When they all got down the horses, Nelyo hurriedly apologized.

“It's all right.” Frodo said.

“So, where's your father?” Frodo asked Nelyo as the children played.

“He did not come with,” Nelyo said.

Frodo frowned.

“Your father can be pretty dense,” Frodo said.

Nelyo chuckled. Moryo was talking to Sam about the potatoes he has been growing in the gardens while Sam asked about the fruits.

When Tilion rose up in the sky, the children entered Frodo's home, tired from playing.

“Is she not coming?” Pityo asked as he carried a sleeping Quilyo.

“She should've been here,” Tyelko said.

“I am getting sleepy too, atto,” Mistanis said, seeing the children asleep in their father's arms.

“Go to sleep, we shall wait a bit longer,” Nelyo said as he looked out worriedly.

Kano was humming and Ninqueven laid her head on Kano's shoulder. Mistanis also laid her head on Tyelko's shoulder. They then heard a horse's neigh. They looked out and they saw three individuals atop horses. One of them had red hair.

“She's here!” Nelyo exclaimed, opening the door.

Moryo was the first to head out. He helped Nerdanel down who was crying. They hugged and Moryo led her to Nelyo who embraced her. Nerdanel gasped when she saw her other children with children in their arms.

“You are back,” Nerdanel said, hugging her children.

“Why, it's Mister Fingon and Mister Finrod,”

The group froze;

“It's good to see you,” Fingon hugged Nelyo who was still frozen. After a few seconds, Nelyo hugged Fingon back.

Tyelko and Curvo looked at each other and approached Finrod.

“Findarato, I am…” Tyelko was cut off by Finrod.

“I forgive you,”

“No, I have to say it. I am sorry, Finrod…we…we…” Tyelko was crying as Curvo approached Finrod and hugged him.

“Come, Tyelko,” Finrod said.

Tyelko joined the hug. They entered the hobbit house where Telvo cooked for them, leaving Norvo in Nelyo's arms.

“Sorry about the children. They fell asleep after playing…this is my daughter Ninqueven,” Kano said, introducing the shy Ninqueven.

“Ninqueven,” Nerdanel said, holding Ninqueven's hands.

“And this is my daughter, Mistanis,” Tyelko said.

“Mistanis,” Nerdanel said, doing the same to Mistanis.

“They were reembodied too. In the past life, they are known as Nimrodel and Mithrellas. The babe Curvo is carrying is Tyelpe. While this one is Elured now known as Normaryon or Norvo, Telvo's son and his twin is Elurin now known as Quilderyon,” Nelyo said, nodding at the sleeping boy in Pityo's arms.

“You may have met my son, this is Elerondo,” Kano said.

“Elrond? Yes, I met him.” Nerdanel said.

“So, Elrond has his wish granted,” Fingon said, smiling.

A groan was heard and Elerondo woke up.

“Glad to see you awake, Elennya, we have company,”

Elerondo turned and saw Nerdanel, Fingon and Finrod, looking at him. He blushed and hugged Kano. They heard Elerondo whispering.

“Are Norvo and Quilyo awake?”

“Not yet,” Kano said.

Elerondo peeked;

“This is Nerdanel, my amme. These are my cousins, Findekano and Findarato.” Kano said.

Elerondo smiled and waved. Quilyo and Norvo woke up next then Tyelpe. They waved at Nerdanel, Findekano and Findarato.

“Ada, can we go play?” Norvo asked Telvo who looked at Nelyo.

“It's already late, Norvo, maybe tomorrow morning,” Nelyo said.

“We don't feel tired, uncle Nelyo,” Elerondo said.

“Maybe they can play here but no running?” Ninqueven asked.

The children looked at Nelyo who sighed but nodded. The children rejoiced then saw a book by the shelf.

“Frodo, may we read that book?” Quilyo asked.

“Of course,” The children huddled and read together.

“Are you happy, my sons?” Nerdanel asked.

“Yes amme,” Kano said, hugging Nerdanel.

“Hug your haruni goodbye, they will be leaving now,” Nelyo said

“Will we see you again?” Elerondo asked as he hugged Nerdanel.

“I hope so, grandson,” Nerdanel said.

They hugged Nerdanel, Fingon and Finrod and they left. Nelyo held Frodo's shoulder.

“Thank you, Frodo, friend of the House of Miriel,” Nelyo said.

Frodo blushed;

“Not just me,” Frodo said.

“Of course, Sam too, friend of the House of Miriel,” Nelyo said, bowing.

The Feanorians left Frodo's home and when they arrived, they saw Feanaro waiting for them. The grandchildren ran and hugged Feanaro, telling him what happened.

“It would seem you don't need our say, atar,” Moryo said.

Feanaro nodded;

“It is good that you met your haruni,” Feanaro said, cuddling the four youngest boys.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, special meetings are happening;

Nolofinwe and the other members of the House of Finwe as well as the King of the Vanyar, King of the Teleri and, King of Doriath were in Taniquetil, facing the Valar. Nolofinwe looked at Arafinwe.

“Why are they here?” Nolofinwe asked.

“For they are leaders of our people,”

“Will their decision affect Feanaro's wish to gain entry to Tirion? Tirion is the home of the Noldor,” Nolofinwe said.

“Yes but Tirion welcomes all of the Eldar,” Arafinwe said.

“Then you welcome Feanaro too,” Nolofinwe said.

“It is difficult…” Arafinwe sighed.

“Arafinwe, I too am a kinslayer, don't forget that we are all sinners, not just Feanaro. I hope you remember this as you make a decision,” Nolofinwe approached Finwe who was seated with Findekano, Findarato and his other grandchildren.

Arafinwe and Nolofinwe bowed in front of Manwe and Varda.

“What is the meaning of this?” Manwe asked.

“Feanaro seeks entrance to the city of Tirion,” Arafinwe said.

Gasps were heard and murmurs. Manwe raised a hand and looked at Varda. Suddenly, other Valar and Maiar appeared.

“Feanaro has been reembodied and wishes to seek entrance to Tirion,” Manwe said.

For the first time in a long while, other Valar were surprised.

“We shall convene,” Manwe said.

Namo appeared before Laucamme;

“Has he been healed?” Namo looked down at the child.

"Yes, my lord," Laucamme said.

“Very good, Laucamme. I shall call Eruanno to aide him out,” Namo said.

“Yes, my lord,” Laucamme said.

Laucamme kissed the child's head.

“May you find your way, child,”

The fea of Maeglin left the halls.

Maeglin looked at his hands. He touched his face and he looked around. He made a step then another until he no longer felt rocks but grass. He then heard rustling. He looked up and walked briskly. He reached a clearing and heard a shout. He ducked his head, shaking. He then heard a voice above him.

“You almost got shot! Look where you're going next time,”

“Atto, please, he didn't see,”

Maeglin looked up and saw a brown-haired nis placating a fair-haired ner. When he saw the hair of the ner, he moved back.

“What happened?”

Maeglin saw a ner with dark hair. He felt familiar with him and chose that this ner could be trusted. He hid behind him, clutching the ner's sleeve.

Tyelko looked at the child then at Moryo who looked at the child then to Tyelko.

“I'll ask again, what happened?” Moryo asked.

“He walked in between Norima’s arrow and her prey,” Tyelko said.

“Ah…what is a child doing here?” Telvo asked.

“Might be one of the returned…he did not come my way,” Curvo said, appearing.

“He's shaking like a leaf…we should head back,” Moryo said, trying to make the child let go of his sleeve.

Tyelko looked at the child, he looked very familiar to him.

Maeglin saw a house atop a hill. It had a beautiful garden full of flowers and fruits. They walked a stone path to the entrance and Maeglin was welcomed with singing. When they entered the house, Maeglin saw a red-haired ner dancing with a silver-haired nis while a golden-haired nis was dancing with a baby. The one playing the harp was a dark-haired ner and also a dark-haired toddler.

“You are back early,” The red-haired ner said, seeing the group.

Maeglin saw him looking at him. Maeglin hid behind the ner he trusted. When the silver-haired nis saw him, she smiled.

“Come, he must be hungry,” The silver-haired nis said.

Maeglin was led to the dining room and he sat down beside the ner he trusted but he was facing the ner with silver hair.

“What is your name?” The one playing the harp asked.

Maeglin looked down.

“I am named Kanafinwe Makalaure…” The one playing the harp introduced everyone around him.

“What is your name?” The ner he trusted named Morifinwe Carnistir asked.

“Maeglin but my mother calls me Lomion,”

When Turcafinwe heard his name, he stood up.

“You are…you are Irisse's son?”

Maeglin looked at him then at his feet. They heard what happened to Irisse through Miriel. Tyelko took it the hardest.

“We should take him to Irisse, let us hope atar…” Nelyo was cut off by Maeglin.

“No! Please! No! Don't take me there! Please! Please!”

“But she might be waiting for you,” Kano said.

Maeglin shook his head, clinging unto Morifinwe desperately.

Morifinwe looked at the shaking boy clinging onto him like a lifeline. He could feel the energy of fear and sadness from the boy. ‘This must be what the others feel,’ he thought especially when Maeglin looked at him pleadingly.

“He'll stay here…he'll stay as long as he likes,” Morifinwe said.

The brothers looked at each other.

“So be it,” Nelyo said with finality.

Maeglin slumped on Morifinwe.

“He must be sleepy,” Miriel said.

Morifinwe sighed and picked him up.

“Where?” Moryo asked.

“In your room, duh,” Telvo said.

Moryo rolled his eyes then brought Maeglin to bed. He did not notice the four young ones follow him.

“You wish to play with him? I don't think he will be able to, right now,” Moryo said.

“He's from Gondolin, isn't he?” Elerondo asked as Tyelpe and the twins approached Maeglin.

“He is…”

Elerondo nodded.

“Come on, we shouldn't disturb him,” Elerondo said.

Tyelpe nodded and held Elerondo's hand. The twins looked back at Maeglin then they headed off.

Nolofinwe went to the hobbit house with Findekano and Findarato. There, they met with Frodo, Olorin and Sam.

“Olorin, you are here too?” Nolofinwe asked.

“I am just seeing what the hobbits are up to…I am guessing this is no courtesy call,” Olorin said.

“Have you not heard about Feanaro's wish to gain entry to Tirion?” Nolofinwe asked.

“Well, why not? Feanaro is a changed Elf. If he did not like you, you should be dead by now what with all the wine and preserved fruits and meat you've been digesting?” Frodo asked.

“What?! I thought they all came from your…your garden,” Findekano trailed when he saw no grapes in Frodo's garden.

“No, Mister Fingon, all Feanaro and the Elves' working for him…and also, why shouldn't he and his sons enter Tirion? He has been forgiven hasn’t he? He has been reembodied…besides, Elrond, that is Lord Elrond created Imladris to be like Tirion, well, from what I remember and he welcomes everyone but orcs and agents of the Dark Lord,” Sam said.

“Nicely put, Sam,” Findarato said.

“Alas, it is not our decision but the king's,” Nolofinwe said.

“He is Feanaro's brother too, right? He should let Feanaro in. He deserves an apology and the only way for Feanaro to apologize is to gain entry to Tirion. I hope the king knows that,” Frodo said.

Olorin smiled a small smile. His smile vanished when he looked at Findarato and saw his expression.

“As much as atar wishes to decide on his own, there is grandmother, mother and my siblings and cousins to worry about,” Findarato said.

“Feanaro will prevail,” Olorin said.

A knock was heard while Nolofinwe and Olorin were talking and Frodo and Sam were resting. Findekano and Findarato left to accompany Finwe whom they feel needed company. Olorin opened the door to reveal Feanaro.

“Olorin,” Feanaro said.

“Feanaro,”

“Brother,” Nolofinwe said.

“So, what happened?” Feanaro asked.

“Still no decision but do not worry, you have supporters in me, Findekano, Findarato and Irisse also wishes to see her cousins as well as atto,”

Feanaro smiled a sad smile.

“Did atto ask why?” Feanaro asked.

“He understands,” Nolofinwe said.

Feanaro nodded then he looked at Olorin angrily.

“Will you smoke outside?” Feanaro asked.

Olorin scoffed; a knock was heard then in came two black-haired neri, two blonde-haired neri, two brown-haired neri and a limping dwarf.

“It's good that we saw your horse, Gandalf, Gimli fell off a horse and broke his ankle, lucky that there was no further damage,” One of the two black-haired neri said.

Olorin coughed; the group looked up at Feanaro and Nolofinwe. The dwarf gasped and walked towards Feanaro. He was gaping then he bowed his head, red-faced.

“Feanaro, the greatest smith, friend to Mahal our Maker, it is an honor, the best honor for a dwarf to lay eyes upon you,” Gimli said.

Feanaro looked at Nolofinwe who frowned as Feanaro grinned; Feanaro then said something in Khuzdul.

“How do you know their language?” Nolofinwe asked.

“I was a student of Aule,” Feanaro said.

Feanaro looked at the two brown-haired neri who were bowing then at the two blonde-haired ones.

“Laurefinde,”

“Lord Feanaro, these are Erestor, follower of Prince Kanafinwe as well as Lindir, son of Caldir, follower of Prince Kanafinwe,”

Feanaro tilted his head;

“This is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil,” Olorin said.

Legolas bowed;

“The twins are Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons. Prince Kanafinwe and Prince Nelyafinwe know Elrond well,” Olorin said, looking at Feanaro meaningfully.

“I see…so, Frodo, my friend, they are the ones who deliver the goods to Tirion?” Feanaro asked.

“Yes,” Olorin said.

“Sorry if I do not pay you,” Feanaro said.

“Wait a minute, you're the ones who make the wine?” Legolas asked.

“Yes indeed. You are also the ones who wish to be our neighbors,” Feanaro said.

Legolas’s ears grew red.

“I…well, yes,” Legolas said.

“I don't mind, so, my brother and I wish to have a private chat. We shall be leaving now,” Feanaro led Nolofinwe out as he waved at the others.

Feanaro was accompanied by Nolofinwe on the house atop the hill.

“Now that you are here, the hobbits will allow visitors, specifically the people who wish to be my neighbors,” Feanaro said.

“Neighbors? Here?”

“No, near the hobbits,” Feanaro said.

Nolofinwe gasped when he saw the gardens and the animals plus the colony of Elves nearby.

“They are Tatyar and my kin through my mother and some were friends of my sons.” Feanaro said.

Feanaro entered the home and Nolofinwe gasped, seeing that the house was big inside with a lot of paintings and weaves. Out of a door was a tall, red-haired ner talking with a golden-haired nis.

“Nelyo?”

The ner turned and a smile erupted from his face.

“Uncle,” He hugged Nolofinwe.

“’Tis good to see you,” Nolofinwe said.

Feanaro stepped aside with the golden-haired nis, holding Feanaro's hand.

“Come, follow me,” Nelyo said.

Nolofinwe was led in the kitchens where he saw the seven sons of Feanaro with Feanaro, a golden-haired nis and a brown-haired nis with a silver-haired nis.

“I see that he has forgiven you, yonya,” The silver-haired nis said.

“Yes amme. Nolo, my mother, Miriel Therinde. Amme, this is Nolofinwe,” Feanaro said.

Miriel smiled and hugged Nolofinwe.

“Welcome to our home, Nolofinwe.”

Nolofinwe was overwhelmed by Miriel's presence. She was beautiful with kind and intelligent eyes. He no longer wondered why Finwe loved her even until now.

“I should get going. They might wonder where I am,” Nolofinwe said.

“You are free to visit,” Feanaro said.

“What about the others?”

“Who would want to see us?” Moryo asked.

“Your cousins, Findekano and Findarato are eager to see you…it is unfortunate, your foster-son, Makalaure, Elrond, he faded. We have no word as to when he will be reembodied. He implored the Valar for your forgiveness.” Nolofinwe said.

Feanaro caught Makalaure's eyes and he heard his father through osanwe not to tell Nolofinwe just yet.

“Yes, it is unfortunate,” Feanaro said.

Makalaure nodded; Nolofinwe left and when he did, Feanaro looked at his sons.

“I heard from Ninqueven we have a new occupant?” Feanaro asked.

“Indeed atar, Maeglin Lomion, Irisse's son. He is in Moryo's room,” Nelyo said.

“I also met a dwarf, Laurefinde, Erestor, Lindir, Legolas son of Thranduil and Elrond's twins,”

“Elennya has twins?” Curvo asked.

“His past self had twins,” Feanaro said.

“Of course. What are they like?” Ninqueven asked.

“Like Elen,” Feanaro said as he walked to Moryo's room while Tyelko, Mistanis, and the Ambarussa escaped to hunt out.

The twins, Elerondo and Tyelpe entered Moryo's room quietly. They approached Maeglin. When Maeglin saw them, he hid under the covers.

“We will not hurt you…I am Elerondo, Kano's son, this is Tyelpe, my cousin, he is uncle Curvo's son. You've met my sister, Ninqueven and uncle Tyelko's daughter, Mistanis. Also Normaryon and Quildaryon, uncle Telvo and uncle Pityo's sons. We are not really a family though. I was a son of Earendil and Elwing before I was reembodied, now, well, even then, I consider atya Kano my atto.”

“We know you, haruni Miriel told us about our cousins. We try to remember everyone. I'm sorry about what happened.” Tyelpe said, patting his head.

Maeglin didn’t reply, choosing to just hide underneath the covers.

“How did you find us?” Elerondo asked.

“I didn’t. I came between Mistanis and her prey.” Maeglin said.

“Where did you come from?” Elerondo asked.

“I don’t know. I found myself wandering,” Maeglin said.

“I also found myself wandering; then i was found by a hobbit, Frodo, he’s my friend and our neighbor with his friend, Sam. We were then approached by a maia, Eruvarna and her friend, Eruanno. We walked and walked and walked and i was singing. I heard atya singing and I ran and ran and ran and I saw him. Now I live with him. Tyelpe was reembodied with his atya.” Elerondo said.

“So you are not really a family?” Maeglin asked.

“We are since we love them.” Elerondo said.

“I see…” Maeglin said, slowly getting out of the covers.

Suddenly, the door opened. Maeglin hid once more and they saw Feanaro with his sons.

“Haru! You are back!” Elerondo exclaimed, running towards Feanaro and hugging him.

Elerondo made way for Tyelpe who hugged Feanaro’s legs. Feanaro smiled at them then looked at the shaking boy underneath the covers of Moryo’s bed.

“Yes, I am back.” Feanaro said, approaching the bed.

“I am Feanaro. It is up to you whether to stay or whether to go. If you choose to go, I will not stop you. If you choose to stay, I welcome you, Maeglin son of…”

“Don’t call me that!” Maeglin exclaimed.

“Oh? So you wish to change your name,” Feanaro said.

Maeglin looked at Feanaro.

“Why didn’t you change your name? You are a kinslayer, are you not? You are known as Feanor, one of the despised,” Maeglin said.

“You were too,” Feanaro said.

“Atto,” Moryo started.

“Why? Do not tell me he is denying it,” Feanaro said.

“I don’t!”

Maeglin looked at Feanaro with angry tears from his eyes.

“No one believed you. You are different from them therefore they did not believe you. You did not feel at home in that place, you felt trapped and unwanted, like a prisoner. You tried to befriend them but they turn you away for you caused the death of your mother.”

Maeglin was crying as he was staring at Feanaro. Nelyo held Moryo back when Moryo was about to come between Feanaro and Maeglin.

“No one understands what I feel! No one understands me!”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about you,” Feanaro said with a sad smile.

Maeglin looked at him.

"What?” Maeglin asked.

"If there are people who understand you, they are here. Maybe that is why Eru has led you to us,” Feanaro said.

Maeglin looked at all of them.

"Whatever you decide,” Feanaro said, heading out.

His sons followed except for Moryo who stayed behind. He approached Maeglin.

“Why me?” Moryo asked.

“I don't know,” Maeglin said.

Moryo nodded;

“If you need help, just call on me,” Moryo said, leaving.

The twins approached Maeglin.

“Hello,” Norvo said

Maeglin didn't respond.

“Don’t be shy,” Quilyo said.

“You shouldn't be left alone,” Norvo said.

“Why not?” Maeglin asked.

“It's lonely to be left alone…don't worry, you'll like it here, like us.” Quilyo said.

“Yes. At first we did not like it here because the Feanorians are our enemies but they took care of us and we like living here…no, we love living here with our ada, and cousins though they are not really our family. Elen, that is Elerondo says we are reembodied. Since we found ourselves here, we decided to live anew,” Norvo said.

Maeglin thought for a bit. What Norvo said was true; he has been reembodied.

“Are you saying I don't have to be Maeglin?” Maeglin asked.

“I'm not Elurin anymore. Elurin died,” Quilyo said.

“But who am I if I am not Maeglin?”

The twins beamed and pulled him out of bed.

“Do you think he'll like our song?” Quilyo asked Norvo.

“Uncle Kano liked it.”

“Song?”

“Yes! We wrote a song in one of our lessons for Elen and Tyelpe when we accidentally made them cry for not letting them join our game,” Norvo said.

“Right,” Maeglin said, looking at the twins with a raised eyebrow.

“Anyway, we should sing it,” Quilyo said.

“Where are you taking me first?” Maeglin asked.

“To haruni…let's start,”

The twins readied themselves. They started singing.

“Join us!” Quilyo exclaimed, holding the hands of Maeglin.

“I don't know the words,” Maeglin said.

“We want to join!”

Quilyo and Norvo sang louder when Elerondo and Tyelpe appeared. The two sang with the twins as Maeglin groaned. When he noticed that the words were just repeating, he didn't realize he was singing along with them.

“Haruni, Maeglin needs a new name,” Norvo said as Tyelpe snuggled in Miriel's arms.

“I chose Ninqueven and my name but atto thought of it then. Uncle Tyelko chose for Mistanis and uncles Telvo and Pityo chose for Norvo and Quilyo,” Elerondo said

“Would you like me to name you?” Miriel asked Maeglin.

Maeglin shrugged then looked out and saw Tyelko, Mistanis and the twins headed out.

“They're going to hunt,” Norvo told Maeglin.

“I see…what about the lord of the house?” Maeglin asked.

“Haru? He visited Old Tata in the colony. I wanted to come and play with Mirnis but atto said no,” Tyelpe said with a pout.

“Why don't you play with us?” Elerondo asked Maeglin.

At first Maeglin did not want to. He did not like children but the look in their eyes made Maeglin sigh and accept. For the next days, Maeglin lived with the Feanorians. He no longer disliked living with the Feanorians; he learned to care for them, especially the young ones who look to him when they play. He slowly accepted that with his new name, Tuilin, he can start anew with the ones living in the house atop the hill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some words:  
> Elennya - Elerondo's nickname; my star  
> Norima - Mistanis's nickname; only Tyelko calls her that  
> haruni-grandmother  
> haru - grandfather
> 
> ~Frodo and Sam are not afraid to be frank; they will tell you as it is.  
> ~I also like the idea that the House of Miriel has their own business and that they have their own school though they do not call it as that. They need to earn.  
> ~The song Norvo and Quilyo were singing (that is what I had in mind) was 'Consider Yourself' from the Oliver Twist OST


	12. Chapter Ten

Mablung and Beleg have gotten bored staying in Tol Eressea. They asked permission from Queen Melian for them to venture out of Tol Eressea to the North. They found a dark forest, much like Nan Elmoth. They have killed numerous spiders on the way until they reached a bright part of the forest. After days of searching, they saw a girl, trying to shoot an arrow at a boar. She missed when Beleg decided to help her out and made a shot. The girl turned and was about to make a shot when…

“Mellon!” Mablung warned when out trees came a fair-haired ner and two redheads.

“Norima, are you all right?” The fair-haired ner asked, holding the girl.

“Yes ada,” The girl said.

“I know you, you are Feanorians,” Mablung said.

The fair-haired ner looked at Mablung and Beleg.

“You are the two who came to the Nirnaeth, am I correct?” He asked.

“Yes, we are the two who came to the Union of Maedhros,”

“Then, in a way, you are our friends,” The fair-haired ner said.

“Come, you are welcome in our home,” One of the twins said.

Mablung and Beleg shrugged and they saw a large garden.

“What's this?”

Mablung and Beleg saw Nelyo, holding a child with one arm. One of the twins behind Mablung and Beleg sighed.

“What did Norvo do this time?” Telvo asked as he took Norvo from Nelyo. Telvo saw that Norvo had tears in his eyes.

From inside, they heard a shrill cry;

“What happened?” Pityo asked, surprised.

“They were playing and broke haruni’s favorite vase and now the tears,” Nelyo said.

“Sorry about that…excuse us,” Pityo told Mablung and Beleg as he and Telvo headed inside.

Beleg and Mablung then heard a low voice trying to comfort the crying children. Tyelko shook his head as Mistanis entered and approached the children, hugging the closest one to her who was Maeglin, and who was not crying, but was at a loss as to what to do.

“Anyway, Nelyo, remember Mablung and Beleg from Doriath?” Tyelko asked.

“Ah! The two brave elves who came to the Nirnaeth when no one else from Doriath did…welcome to our home,” Nelyo said.

“We…we do not mean to intrude,” Mablung said.

“It wasn’t my fault!” They heard a child shout.

“That is enough! We have already established that it was an accident, do not cry anymore,” They heard a man say.

They heard the children sniffling;

“Yes haru, we’re sorry,” They heard children chorus.

Nelyo patted Mablung and Beleg on the back and led them inside where they saw children fixing their toys and books.

“Haruni, atar, meet Mablung and Beleg Cuthalion of Doriath,” nelyo introduced.

Feanaro shot Nelyo a look;

“They have aided us in the past, atar,” Nelyo said.

“Whoa! It is an honor to meet you!” Norvo exclaimed, coming close and shaking Beleg’s hand.

Quilyo did the same with Mablung;

“Uncle Tyelko! You should have a contest with Beleg! Isn’t he the best archer?” Quilyo asked excitedly.

Tyelko looked hurt;

“Why Quilyo, I did not expect you to hero-worship someone else,” Tyelko said.

“Sorry uncle but he is famous!” Quilyo exclaimed.

“I would like to see this too,” Mistanis said, giggling.

“Norima, you wound me,” Tyelko said.

“There will be no contest as of yet. Come, I am sure you are hungry,” Miriel said, looking at the children.

“We are starving, come join us…I get to sit beside Mablung,” Norvo said, holding Mablung’s hand.

Mablung looked at Beleg for help but he only shrugged and let Quilyo pull him as well.

“The children have taken a liking to you, that is good,” Moryo said as he held the shoulder of the tallest boy.

Mablung and Beleg had no choice but to join the family for dinner. They wondered about the identity of the children. The Feanorians told them about the children and their relationship with them.

“So, they have new identities?” Mablung asked as Beleg talked with the children.

“Yes, they chose to have new identities. Tuilin, that is the young elf there is still accepting this new phase, but he too chose to renew himself as do we,” Kano said.

“You too have new identities?”

“We took our identities before we made the oath, the identities we took are the identities we strive to be,” Nelyo said.

“For the record, we do not hate the sons of Feanor and Feanor himself. We have been played by fate in the past, this time, no more.” Beleg said from his position on the floor.

“Thank you for understanding,” Feanaro said.

Curvo then stood up;

“Tyelpe, time to go to bed,”

“I don’t want to go to bed yet, atto,” Tyelpe said.

“Now, now, it is late as it is, come,” Curvo said.

“But Elen and the twins aren’t sleeping yet,” Tyelpe said.

“They will,” Ninqueven said.

Elerondo pouted at Ninqueven who giggled and kissed Elerondo’s head.

“But we want to spend time with Beleg and Mablung,” Quilyo said.

Pityo gaped at Quilyo, it was the first time he was more stubborn compared to Norvo.

“They will be here tomorrow and for the coming days,” Miriel said, weaving.

“Really?” Quilyo asked, looking at Mablung and Beleg who looked wary.

“There is a colony of elves that live near us, I believe you will like them,” Feanaro said.

“Well, that’s it. We should bid good night,” Elerondo said.

They bid Mablung and Beleg good night. Tyelko and the twins took the two to the colony where Rincavornon welcomed them.

A few days later, Mablung and Beleg were staying in the house of Miriel as they will join Tyelko and Mistanis in a hunt.

“Tuilin, would you like to join?” Mistanis asked Tuilin who looked at Tyelko who glanced at him with sad eyes then looked back at his arrows.

Tuilin smiled at Mistanis;

“No thank you; I will join Ninqueven and the children in planting strawberries,” Tuilin said.

Mistanis saw that Tuilin looked at Tyelko sadly. She held Tuilin’s shoulder. Tuilin looked up at her and nodded. They headed out to hunt as the children, Ninqueven, Nelyo and Kano started planting, Moryo and Miriel started weaving and Curvo and Feanaro were making bottles and other packaging materials. The hunters arrived, carrying rabbits and a large boar. Mistanis excitedly told the children that she was the one who caught the boar. Feanaro and Curvo arrived, with Feanaro bearing a missive from Frodo.

“Frodo, Sam and their friends are coming up to visit. I allowed them to come,” Feanaro said.

“Truly atar?” Nelyo asked, surprised.

“Why not? They wish to stay near our vicinity, better that we get along,” Feanaro said, sniffing.

“Who is making pie?” Tyelko asked, licking his lips.

“Nobody,” Moryo said.

“Yes, the piemaker here joined you in the hunt,” Curvo said, cuddling Tyelpe before letting him go to the kitchen.

They heard voices outside;

“They are early,” Feanaro said, opening the door.

When Mablung saw Gimli, he picked up a knife, his face contorted in anger as he was about to attack Gimli. Legolas blocked Mablung as Beleg and Tyelko held Mablung back.

“Let me go! I will kill him!” Mablung growled. 

“He is a friend!” Frodo exclaimed, looking scared as he and Sam stayed at the side with Nelyo and Feanaro.

“Please, mellon, we have set our differences aside,” Legolas said.

Mablung would not budge;

“His kind killed me,” Mablung said.

“Mablung, desist this. Do not forget, you are in the house of kinslayers. Have you forgotten? In here, we deserve death more than them, yet you treat us as friends. In this house, there are no enemies, only friends and family, am I understood?” Nelyo asked Mablung, holding his shoulder.

Mablung looked at Nelyo bitterly; he then nodded; Nelyo looked at Gimli whose eyes held apprehension.

“I apologize, friend of Frodo, it was not our intention to scare you off,” Nelyo said with a tilt of his head.

“It is all right, prince,” Gimli said gruffly.

“Please, there are no titles here,” Nelyo said.

When Kano saw Erestor and the elf beside him, Kano smiled as tears formed in his eyes.

“My old friends, I have missed you so,” Kano said, approaching Erestor and hugging him. Erestor also had tears in his eyes.

“My prince…I mean, Kano, this is Lindir, Caldir’s son,” Erestor introduced.

“Aye, I see it clearly, you are Caldir and Elenis’s son?” Kano asked.

Lindir bowed;

“Yes, I am their youngest son.” Lindir said.

“He is the best minstrel in Imladris; I bet he would love to learn from you,” Erestor said.

“Truly? Moryo, come here brother and meet Elenis’s son,” Kano called Moryo.

Kano and Moryo talked with Lindir and Erestor. Curvo approached Gimli as Tyelko and the Ambarussa approached Legolas and Glorfindel. Feanaro pulled Mablung aside as Nelyo approached the hobbits and led Sam to the kitchen where the ladies and children were. Beleg also approached Legolas.

“I apologize for Mablung,” Beleg said.

“I understand; he lived the first age and died due to the dwarves but Gimli is my friend. He stood by me and beside me against the dark,” Legolas said.

“Of course;” Beleg said, looking at Mablung.

“Be thankful there are no children here,” Feanaro said, approaching Mablung.

“I apologize,” Mablung said.

“He is but one dwarf and from what I gather, one of the best dwarves for he stood against Morgoth’s lapdog,” Feanaro said.

Mablung sighed and nodded;

“I will try not to be unkind,”

“I know it is hard, in fact, I do not expect you to forgive him right now but remember, he is mortal, you are not. He will die and you will not, do not let the guilt eat away at your heart. It will ruin you,” Feanaro said.

“I understand,” Mablung said.

Frodo then pulled Nelyo towards the twins who looked around the house;

“Nelyo, these are Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond,”

The twins looked at each other then at Nelyo nervously. They bowed; Nelyo chuckled.

“There is no need to bow,” Nelyo said.

The twins nodded;

“About our ada…” The one named Elladan started.

“Is he here?” Elrohir asked.

“I would not call him ada for he has chosen not to continue his life as Lord Elrond. He wished to start anew as Elerondo, but, do not be sad,” Nelyo said, holding their shoulders.

“We are not, we are happy for him. We had hoped that he would gain happiness. We too are happy that he is happy,” Elladan said.

“Even if it is with us?” Nelyo asked.

“We know ada's story and yours, we may not understand it fully but we know what grief can do to broken souls,” Elladan said.

“You show wisdom…Elrond has taught you well…do not worry, you will see Elen soon. I have a feeling he remembers you,” Nelyo said

“May you tell us stories?” Elrohir asked.

At that, Nelyo laughed and nodded;

“So, you too carry a bow?” Tyelko asked sizing Legolas up as Tyelko held Beleg's shoulder.

“Yes but I am not as good as Beleg,” Legolas said, bowing.

“You know of me?” Beleg asked as Tyelko scoffed.

“Yes…I believe you know my father, Thranduil Oropherion,”

When Tyelko heard Thranduil's father's name, he winced and left. Beleg clearly knew who Oropher was. He called Mablung and told him about Legolas being the grandson of Oropher. They suddenly heard children's and women's voices.

“Who're they?” One of the two boys that looked identical asked.

Ninqueven paused and ducked her head when she saw one of the twins looking at her. She glanced up then blushed when she saw him smiling softly at her. She looked at Elen who happily approached one of the new guests. Quilyo and Norvo approached Mablung and Beleg who introduced Legolas as Tyelpe happily approached Gimli, holding his beard and smiling.

“I believe introductions should be done,” Miriel said, looking at Feanaro who nodded at Frodo.

Frodo introduced Erestor, Lindir, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Gimli and Glorfindel. When Glorfindel was introduced, Tuilin stood up and ran.

“TUILIN!” Moryo exclaimed, standing up.

“Come on, he would not have gotten far,” Feanaro said.

“We'll look for him, stay,” Nelyo said as he, his brothers, Mablung and Beleg headed out.

“I hope they find him…it's late,” Elerondo said.

Ninqueven saw Mistanis heading out.

“Mistanis, uncle Nelyo told us to stay,” Ninqueven said.

“I'm worried,” Mistanis said.

“Do not worry, they will find him,” Ninqueven said with a comforting hand on Mistanis's shoulder.

Tyelpe then chatted with Gimli, Legolas approached Mistanis and Erestor, Lindir, Elladan and Elrohir approached Ninqueven and Elerondo. Glorfindel approached Miriel.

“I think I am the reason he is scared,” Glorfindel said.

“You have been reembodied as did he…you have regretted, now, it is time to atone for your actions as what my son and my grandsons intend,” Miriel said.

They suddenly heard the twins exclaim happily as they hugged Elerondo.

“He remembers?” Glorfindel asked.

“You better ask him,” Miriel said, smiling.

“Elerondo, these are…” Erestor introduced.

“My sons, well, my past life's sons…” Elerondo smiled and hugged Elladan and Elrohir.

Elrohir knelt down as Elladan was smiling happily.

“You remember us?” Elrohir asked.

“You're one of my happiest memories, I will never forget you…I don't think I can be your father now. Oh, this is my older sister, Ninqueven,” Elerondo hugged Ninqueven who giggled.

“Hello,” Ninqueven said.

“Hello,” The twins greeted.

“You were known as?” Elladan asked.

“Nimrodel,”

When Elladan heard her name, he looked disheartened. He knows the story of Nimrodel and Amroth.

“I am now named Ninqueven, meaning, I do not wish to be remembered as Nimrodel. I have started anew. This life, it is Ninqueven's turn to live it and I am happy,” Ninqueven said, smiling at Elladan who understood what she meant. He nodded then turned to Elerondo.

“Do you like it here?” Elladan asked Elerondo.

“I love it here. You will love it too. I'll ask haru if you can stay here with us,”

“Haru?” Elrohir asked.

“Haru Feanaro,” Elerondo said.

Glorfindel appeared beside Erestor. When Elerondo saw him, he smiled.

“Glorfindel,” Elerondo approached Glorfindel and hugged him.

Glorfindel looked shocked then he smiled and knelt down, hugging Elerondo.

“You look happy, my friend,” Glorfindel said.

Elerondo nodded;

“I am,” Elerondo said.

They suddenly heard Gimli's booming laughter as well as Tyelpe laughing.

“What do you suppose they are talking about?” Erestor asked.

Legolas and Mistanis approached Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, Ninqueven, and Elerondo.

“Maybe about the dwarves,” Legolas said, smiling happily as he saw his best friend happy.

They suddenly heard Tyelpe speaking in Khuzdul. Quilyo and Norvo looked at Tyelpe then approached Mistanis, Ninqueven and Elerondo.

“I don't understand Tyelpe…also, what's taking them so long?” Norvo asked.

“I hope Tuilin isn't scared anymore…what happened, Glorfindel? What did you do to Maeglin in his past life?” Mistanis asked.

“Mistanis,” Ninqueven warned.

“Tuilin is like a brother to me, Ninque…I wish to know so I may help him,” Mistanis said.

“I was from Gondolin, I am the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, we are allies of King Turgon and we followed him. Maeglin…he was different,”

“Just because he is different, does not mean he is a bad person, do not tell me that is the way of Turukano, that those who are different are treated with scorn,”

Glorfindel saw Feanaro come back inside.

“Itarille saw darkness in the heart of Maeglin, we believed her,” Glorfindel said.

“So, grief, pain and anger are darkness already? Truly, is this the influence of the Vanyar? Just because a person feels things such as pain, grief and anger, they assume that person is marred.” Feanaro shook his head.

“My son…” Miriel started as the hobbits looked at Feanaro sadly.

“If that is their view, then, it is likely that I and my sons will never step foot in Tirion,” Feanaro said.

“My lord, Tirion opened the doors to the Noldor,” Erestor said.

“Ah, that may be so but I do not forget, Erestor, that just because amme did not feel well and wished to regain strength, they think she was marred. I also do not forget that the Tatyar living near the hobbits are shunned for they stayed in Arda. Really, just because they chose not to follow the Call of the Valar Orome, they are deemed unfit and marred. They made a choice they believe to be right; they have no authority to judge the choices they made as unacceptable. So, I say to you, Laurefinde or anyone else, if you do anything to my grandson, to any of my grandchildren for that matter, I will end you and I do not care if I go to the Void for it,” Feanaro said.

“Atto, do not be too harsh,” Kano said, getting inside with Nelyo and the other brothers except for Moryo.

“Tuilin?” Feanaro asked.

They nodded out and they saw Tuilin and Moryo.

Tuilin was founded by Tyelko.

“Tuilin,”

Tuilin looked up and saw Tyelko. Tuilin looked at the ground.

“Why did you run?” Tyelko asked.

“He was there…he was there when amme and atar died.”

Tyelko was hurt looking at Tuilin. ‘Tyelko, cease these thoughts. This is Tuilin, your nephew and he needs help,’ Tyelko sat down beside him.

“Laurefinde was a friend of your mother's, him and Ecthelion. We trust them,”

“That does not excuse the fact that he was there,” Tuilin said.

“He was a subject of Turukano's. If he does not follow, he would get killed,” Tyelko said.

“He hates me, they hate me because I caused it…I caused the Fall of Gondolin,” Tuilin cried.

Tyelko hugged him.

“No! Let me go! I know you hate me too! I see it in your eyes! You hate me!” Tuilin looked up at Tyelko with tears pouring down his eyes.

“I do not hate you! I am sorry if it may seem as though I hate you but I do not…you just…you remind me of Irisse and if…if you are reminded of Gondolin the moment you saw Laurefinde, when I see you, I am reminded that I caused Irisse's death. I should have gone to her but I did not know where Gondolin is or where to go or when to reach her. I would have saved her…and you in the end. You would not be in Gondolin, you would have been with us where for sure you are accepted,” Tyelko said.

“But…”

Tyelko grabbed Tuilin in a hug.

“It's not your fault, Gondolin's fall, Irisse's death or Eol's death. For the first, you were 200 years old and a dark Vala tortured you, it is not as though you told him just to ruin Gondolin, no. For the second, Irisse is your mother, she protected you because she loved you. For the third, I am sorry but I think Eol deserved to be punished though not in that way…but you have to remember, you are Tuilin. You may also be Maeglin but that was in the past. Now, we should go, Moryo is worried about you,”

“Atya,” Tuilin started.

“You know, he might be called the Dark but he can understand you the most. When Maedhros, that was Maitimo got back from Thangorodrim, it was Moryo who helped him the most…maybe that is why you clung unto Moryo, you felt that he could understand you,” Tyelko said.

Tuilin nodded; they walked back to their home.

“So, you do not hate me?”

“No. You are my family, son of my brother,” Tyelko said.

“What do I do when I see Glorfindel?” Tuilin asked.

“I am not the best person to ask…ah, Nelyo,” Tyelko said, seeing Nelyo.

Nelyo relaxed when he saw Tyelko and Tuilin.

“Are you all right?” Nelyo asked.

“What do I do, uncle Nelyo?” Tuilin asked.

Tyelko looked at Nelyo meaningfully. Nelyo understood; he held Tuilin's shoulder and led him out.

“You apologize to Moryo and everyone else for worrying them and running off. As for Laurefinde, he has been reembodied too, Tuilin. May it be because of his bravery but he has changed from his days as a Lord of Gondolin. He is a friend of Elrond as you have read in the Baggins's book, the Blue Book of Tirion where he has chosen to be known as a warrior of Imladris, turning away from the prince of Gondolin, Prince Earendil,” Nelyo said.

“But when I see him…” Tuilin paused.

“It is not him, Tuilin, it is in you no matter what. Maybe that is why Eru led you to us, we understand that the nightmares never fade, we learned to live with it and use it to improve ourselves and grow,” Nelyo said.

They reached the clearing and when the brothers, Mablung and Beleg saw Tuilin with Nelyo and Tyelko, they relaxed. Moryo ran and hugged Tuilin who hugged him back. The brothers, Mablung and Beleg headed inside.

“I am sorry,” Tuilin cried.

Moryo heaved a sigh then he looked at Tuilin straight in the eyes.

“HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?! TO THE DARK FOREST WHERE SPIDERS AND OTHER FELL BEASTS ARE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT! DO NOT DO THAT EVER AGAIN!”

Tuilin nodded and held Moryo's arm. Moryo hugged Tuilin tightly, kissing his head.

“You are my son now, you are my son, do not make me worry, I do not want to lose you,” Moryo said.

“I do not want to lose you, atya, not you or any of my family,” Tuilin said.

“Do you want to stay here?” Moryo asked.

“I don't but…I'm scared that he…” Tuilin looked conflicted.

“He will not hurt you, no one in that house will hurt you but if you are not ready, we can stay here,” Moryo said.

“No, I wish to go inside and be with my cousins,” Tuilin said, seeing his cousins looking out towards him.

Moryo held Tuilin's hand and they headed inside.

“They're coming back!” Tyelpe exclaimed.

“Good, the food is getting cold…ow!” Pityo exclaimed after Nelyo hit his head.

“We're back,” Moryo said.

Tuilin was first hugged by Mistanis.

“I am glad you are all right,” Mistanis said.

“We want to hug him too, Tanis,” Norvo said.

Mistanis stepped aside and let the twins hug Tuilin. Tyelpe was next then Ninqueven kissed Tuilin's head. Elerondo was last.

“He is my friend, Tuilin, he is not a bad person. I hope you will accept him,” Elerondo whispered.

“I'll try,” Tuilin whispered back.

Glorfindel approached Tuilin.

“Tuilin, about…” Glorfindel was cut off by Tuilin.

“In here, do you wish to be known as a lord in Gondolin or as a warrior in Imladris? I know you are both but I meant as which do you see yourself as now? Which identity do you hold close?” Tuilin asked.

Glorfindel stood straight;

“I was reembodied, yes, I was lord of the House of the Golden Flower yet I hold myself as Glorfindel, warrior in Imladris for my heart has found happiness in Imladris where I could find none in Gondolin. Therefore, I am known as Glorfindel of Imladris,” Glorfindel said.

“I am also known as Tuilin Morifinwion of the House of Miriel Therinde, I do not know Glorfindel of Imladris personally, but I know Elen sees you as friend. I wish to get to know you. As for you being Laurefinde, yes, I was Maeglin and that is in the past. I believe that the past is a lesson for all of us here, I have learned as they have and we start fresh, let us start anew.” Tuilin said, reaching his hand out to shake.

“I can do that,” Glorfindel smiled and took Tuilin's hand.

Feanaro approached Tuilin and hugged him.

“I am proud of you…now, let us eat,” Feanaro said, leading them to the dining room.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Nolofinwe was angry; his family decided that Feanaro was not welcome in the castle or anywhere within a 500-mile radius of the castle and it was final. The decision about Feanaro's entry to Tirion has not been reached and their family decided to let the Valar decide. Eonwe appeared in their doorstep and they learned that a council is to be held in Taniquetil with the presence of the Sons of Feanaro.

Eruvarna was in Sayahen's house with Omavinyata when they heard the news from Aule that they were called in Taniquetil for their actions of aiding the Feanorians. They also heard that the Valar are still undecided as to whether or not to let Feanaro gain entry in Tirion though they allow Feanaro's sons' entry. They will hold the council to hear the side of Feanaro through his sons. When Eruvarna heard the news, she ran to the Halls of Nienna.

“Where is Lady Nienna?” She asked Olorin.

“She is in the Halls of Mandos…why are you weeping, my friend?” Olorin asked worriedly.

“I must go, I wish to see Lady Nienna,”

“I will accompany you,” Olorin said.

They reached the Halls of Mandos and saw Nienna heading out with Namo and his Maiar with him.

“Lady Nienna,” Eruvarna hugged Nienna by her waist. Nienna looked at Olorin who shrugged;

“What is wrong, why are you crying, my dear?” Nienna asked.

Eruvarna told her about what she heard from Aule. Namo and Nienna looked at each other.

“Brother, we must talk. My dear, have courage, the Valar are merciful, I have pleaded Feanaro's case, I will fight for him and with him and you,” Nienna kissed Eruvarna's head then she and Namo vanished.

Eruvarna wiped her tears.

“Lady Nienna is right, we must have courage,” Eruvarna said.

Eruanno then stepped up beside Eruvarna.

“We will be beside you, Sayamelde,” Eruanno said.

“Thank you…I must go to the house atop the hill,” Eruvarna said.

“Nay, Eonwe is already there,” Olorin said.

The first one to see Eonwe was Miriel.

“The herald of Manwe approaches,” She said.

Feanaro removed his apron and headed out.

“Greetings, Curufinwe…”

“Just Feanaro now, thank you. What do the Valar want?” Feanaro asked.

“They asked for your sons' presence in Taniquetil to speak on your behalf on your wish to gain entry to Tirion,” Eonwe said.

“Then my sons have regained entrance to Tirion then?” Feanaro asked.

“They will fly over Tirion to Taniquetil. We expect to be ready at Tilion's light,” Eonwe then vanished in a swirl of feathers.

Feanaro headed back inside where he saw Nelyo.

“What did he say?” He asked.

Feanaro told him.

The children were crying when their fathers and uncles were leaving.

“We will be back in a few days, Elennya, do not worry, atto will stay,” Kano said as Elerondo would not let go.

“Come now, Elen or atya will be late,” Ninqueven pulled Elerondo who was crying.

Feanaro looked at his grandchildren and sons. He knew what they felt. For a week now, Feanaro could hear the children, even Ninqueven and Mistanis crying when they dream. Even his sons were affected, and they would not calm down until the sun rises. Feanaro watched his sons leave with the children. He felt a head lean against him and saw Ninqueven who was holding Elerondo. Mistanis did the same as she held Tuilin's shoulder. The twins held Feanaro's legs as Tyelpe was already in Feanaro's arms. Miriel appeared from beside them. She smiled softly.

“You will gain entry to Tirion, your sons, Nolofinwe, Findekano and Findarato will find a way,” Miriel said.

Feanaro nodded;

The House of Finwe except the Feanorians was complete when they were in Taniquetil; with them were the Kings and Queens of the Vanyar, Teleri and of Doriath.

“We have gathered today to hold counsel on Curufinwe Feanaro's entry to Tirion. We shall begin at the moment the Sons of Feanor arrive,” Manwe said.

The Sons of Feanor saw Eruvarna and her sisters there. Eruvarna greeted the Sons of Feanor first.

“You are here as well?” Nelyo asked.

“We too were called to Taniquetil.” Eruvarna said.

“I see,” Nelyo said.

“I am nervous for the punishment we will receive,” Eruvarna said.

“You did nothing wrong,” Kano said.

“I know, we will prevail,” Eruvarna said.

Everyone held their breath when they saw the Sons of Feanor. Olwe and Thingol were glaring at them but the Sons of Feanor did not care. When the seven brothers saw their cousins, they smiled softly but only Findekano and Findarato looked at them happily. Irisse looked at Tyelkormo with mixed emotions. The three daughters of Laucamme stepped in front of the Valar.

“You have aided the House of Feanor in their return, why?” Manwe asked.

“We were told to by our lord and ladies,” Omavinyata said.

The Valar looked at Este, Aule and Nienna. It was Nienna who spoke up.

“I have implored you of the forgiveness upon the House of Feanaro. Father agreed and the song has been sung and the weaves have been woven. The House of Feanaro can now walk in Aman,” Nienna said.

“The Tapestries of Time fail to show Curufinwe and his sons free,” Vaire said with certainty.

“Nay, wife, it has been woven and sung. I was there when it was woven and sung. The song has been sung through Miriel Therinde and the tapestry has been woven by Miriel Therinde. The works of the Children of Eru are also the works of our Father.” Namo said.

The Elves were shocked when they heard this, especially the way Namo spoke of Miriel's epithet: it follows the way Feanaro speaks.

“The lullaby, now I understand,” Ulmo spoke.

“Manwe, do not punish the three for they were doing what we have asked them,” Nienna implored.

“They are not punished for their deeds. You may go,” Manwe said.

The three relaxed; they bowed at the Feanorians and stepped aside;

“You are brought here for your wish to gain entry to Tirion. The king of the Noldor who is in-charge of Tirion, has decided that the House of Feanor cannot enter the castle or be within a 500-mile radius of the castle,” Manwe spoke.

Nelyo looked at his brothers and nodded;

“So be it, we have no reason to visit the castle; if there are those who wish to visit us, it is up to them. What about our wish to gain entry to Tirion?” Nelyo asked.

“We have decided to allow you entry to Tirion but be warned that if you commit any action with grievous consequences, you are to be punished,” Manwe said.

“And our father?” Tyelko asked.

“Speak on his behalf,” Manwe said.

Nolofinwe stood up;

“I too wish to speak on his behalf,” Nolofinwe said, coming beside the Feanorians.

“I too,” Findekano said, standing beside his father.

“And I,” Findarato said.

This shocked his family.

“Finwe, surely you do not agree to this, your son must be punished,” Ingwe said.

Before Finwe could speak up, Nelyo spoke up.

“Please give us time to convene,” Nelyo said

“We give you three days…” Manwe said.

The Valar vanished;

“Come, I believe your old house in Tirion is not within a 500-mile radius from the castle, we stay there,” Nolofinwe said.

Before they could leave, they were approached by Indis, Nolofinwe's sisters and his children.

“Surely brother, you will stop this. Why do you help them?” Irime asked.

Nelyo wondered why his aunt hated them.

“Since no one else is willing to help them, I hoped you will stop judging,” Nolofinwe said coldly.

“Atar, they caused the Doom of the Noldor,” Turukano said.

Moryo had to be held back by the twins who saw Moryo looking at Turukano angrily.

“They hurt us, Nolo, they ruined our family, they do not deserve entry to Tirion, especially Feanaro!” Irime exclaimed as Findis and Indis nodded.

Nolofinwe saw his son, nephews and niece agree with Irime.

“Sister, Feanaro is not the only one who committed a mistake. He is using this chance to be courteous. Let us give him this chance. If you have nothing better to say, better keep silent,” Nolofinwe said.

He looked at Findekano, Findarato and the Sons of Feanaro who looked at him with shock and a hint of pride.

“Nelyo, time to go,” Nolofinwe said.

Nelyo nodded and he and his brothers turned to leave.

“My son listen to me, I beg you, Curufinwe does not know gratitude, he will not be grateful. He will look upon you with disdain and scorn as he once did. He threatened you! He tried to kill you and your siblings! Better that he stay where he is,” Indis said.

Nolofinwe looked at Indis with clenched fists. He then saw the face of Miriel and her eyes upon Feanaro. It was filled with love and acceptance despite the knowledge of what Feanaro did. He could not recall Indis looking at him that way, only at their father. ‘He was right, she was never a mother, only a wife…the woman who raised me is not her but Lady Estelliel,’ Nolofinwe said, remembering his nursemaid who followed him to Middle-Earth and was killed protecting him from orcs. He was glad she was now reembodied and was staying in Tirion as a baker.

“Mother, I am sorry, but I do not agree with you. Like what I have said earlier, if you have nothing better to say, better keep silent.”

Nolofinwe turned away from Indis who was shocked and was being comforted by Findis and Irime. He saw the House of Arafinwe trying to convince Findarato to turn away from his choice.

“Alas, atar, I never turn away from people who need me the most, like some,” Findarato said.

“I was sickened to see what they were capable of doing! I turned away to seek pardon from the Valar for what they did. If I didn't turn back…”

“If you did not turn back, we would have fought side-by-side, we would have survived, atar, don't you see? With or without you turning back, Arda Marred would still be plagued with Morgoth's spawn and they needed us. The silmarils would still be brought here one way or another. Anyway, I have forgiven you for turning your back on us. This time though, this is my choice, my choice is final,” Findarato said.

“They killed your uncles and cousins! They killed my kin!”

“Mother, you accepted us back,” Findarato said, nodding at his siblings who looked down except for Galadriel.

“Brother, I did not stoop down to their level. I never slayed kin,” Galadriel said.

Findarato frowned as he looked at Galadriel's eyes. They look clouded with mystery. Findarato shook his head.

At that, Earwen cried; Findarato bowed and nodded at Nolofinwe, heading to the old Feanorian household.

The brothers were let in their old home by the Elrondion twins who have taken the Feanorian home as their residence with Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir and his family. The household happily greeted the brothers, with Kano hugging Caldir, and Moryo embracing Lindir's mother, Elenis.

“Gimli wishes to open the forge but we do not open it,” Elrohir told Curvo.

Curvo sighed and opened the forge and they saw nothing but dusty counters and tools. The brothers were reminiscing when Nolofinwe, Findarato and Findekano entered the home.

“We have not seen haru,” Nelyo said when Findekano asked them about Finwe.

“He was gone before we left,” Telvo said.

Nolofinwe looked serious.

“I do not think we have a good chance; the family still hasn't forgiven Feanaro,” Nolofinwe said.

“We have to try,” Kano said.

They talked until Nolofinwe, Findekano and Findarato left the house.

“Why didn't you tell them about ad…Elen and the others?” Elladan asked.

“They know except Uncle Nolo,” Nelyo said.

The twins nodded; the brothers slept in different rooms from their old ones which the twins and Glorfindel understood. The next morning, the brothers looked sad and gaunt.

“I miss my son,” Telvo said.

“Me too,” Pityo said.

Tyelko sighed;

“We miss them,” Tyelko said.

Nelyo looked at his brothers who were looking out. A knock was heard and Lindir opened the door to reveal Nerdanel with Finwe.

“Amme!”

They ran and hugged Nerdanel then Finwe.

“I told Nerdanel you were here,” Finwe said.

They told Nerdanel what the meeting was about.

Feanaro was with the children when Sayahen appeared; Feanaro respected only 3 Maiar - Laucamme being the first, Olorin, second and Sayahen, third. Out of these three, he held Sayahen's opinion with utmost importance for teaching him the way around the forge when he first started as a student of Aule and it was through her teaching him how to contain fire did he gain knowledge how to capture light, thus the creation of the silmarils.

“I do not think the Noldor lords and ladies are ready to have you return to Tirion,” Sayahen said.

“I knew that,” Feanaro said.

“You know that I do not conform to their needs. I do what I know is needed. If we have the same goal, so be it. Tirion has been my home for that is the home of my husband. I have stayed in Tirion since the Year of the Trees,” Sayahen said.

“I know,”

“In exchange for my entry to Tirion, I give you my blessing to take my right to call Tirion home. I give you my blessing to gain entry and exit to Tirion as much as you want, use it well,”

“But Lady Sayahen…” Feanaro started.

Sayahen smiled;

“My husband does not remember me. He has a new family. My family does not live in Tirion. Home is where your heart lies, Feanaro, this is your home. I hope the Valar realizes what that means.” Sayahen left.

“Haru, does that mean we get to go to Tirion?”

Feanaro looked down and saw Elerondo and Tyelpe.

“It would seem so,” Feanaro said.

“I want to go, may we go?” Tyelpe asked.

“I don't know…” Feanaro said, still in shock.

“Please haru? You took Norvo and Quilyo in the settlement, you said you will take us where we wish to go, we wish to go to Tirion, please?” Elerondo asked.

Feanaro laughed;

“All right, all right,”

The day of council arrived; the Sons of Feanaro saw Sayahen in front of the Valar. Sayahen bowed at the Sons of Feanaro when they stepped up the Ring of Doom.

“Sayahen has given up her right to call Tirion as her home, thus making her no longer able to gain entry and exit to Tirion. She has given up her right and rewarded it to your father, Curufinwe Feanaro, thus, Curufinwe Feanaro has gained entry and exit to Tirion,” Manwe said.

The Sons of Feanaro were shocked but were happy. They thanked Sayahen.

“Knowing your atar, he will not enter and exit Tirion frequently. I think he would go when your children only wish to or when he does not have any other choice,” Sayahen said with a smile.

She approached her children and hugged them. They left;

“It could have been done that way after all. Tell your atar that if he has the time that he should visit me. I have decided to move out the castle and take up residence near Lady Estelliel's.” Nolofinwe said.

“Yes, do come visit us,” Findekano said.

“What about you, Findarato?” Kano asked.

“I am staying with them,” Findarato said

The Sons of Feanaro embraced Finwe who told them to let Feanaro see him. Irisse approached them.

“Irisse,” Tyelko said.

She smiled and hugged Tyelko. Moryo then approached her.

“Irisse, about Lomion, he is…”

“I will not see him, cousin. I have accepted it,”

“But he…”

Moryo was cut off when Turukano called Irisse. Irisse waved and followed Turukano who was with Elenwe, Itarille and Itarille's husband, Tuor.

“Come, it is time to go home,” Nelyo said.

“Finally!” The twins exclaimed.

Feanaro looked out the window. It was late and it was raining with lightning and thunder. He could not sleep knowing his sons were supposed to be home a while ago.

“My son, they are safe. They must have been delayed by the storm. You must rest,”

Feanaro smiled at his mother who appeared behind him.

“I will, amme…amme, about atar…do you forgive him for marrying someone else?”

“Do you?” Miriel asked.

“I…don't know,” Feanaro said.

“I forgive him for loving another, I do not forgive him for the way he treated you though. When Eru wills it, we will talk about it,” Miriel said.

“Atar loved me yet I know he only showed preference towards me for his guilt. We too have to talk,” Feanaro said.

“Yes…” Miriel smiled and headed to bed.

Feanaro approached his bed where Tyelpe already was. He was having bad dreams and woke up when loud thunder was heard. Feanaro saw a shadow by the doorway and saw Elerondo running inside. He hugged Feanaro where Feanaro felt Elerondo shaking.

“There is nothing…”

Elerondo screamed when a flash of lightning was seen. Feanaro then saw the twins.

“Come here,” Feanaro said.

Feanaro was hugged by four shaking children. When another loud thunder was heard, Feanaro saw three shadows by the doorway. Tuilin, Mistanis and Ninqueven entered. Feanaro saw them trembling with tears in their eyes. Feanaro nodded for them to come over. They huddled around Feanaro on his large bed.

Feanaro smiled softly as he comforted each of his grandchildren. Another thunder clapped, Elerondo jumped and hugged Feanaro. Tyelpe was also shaking in Feanaro’s arms. Feanaro then sighed;

“I am not a good singer…if I sing you to sleep, will you fall asleep?”

Everyone nodded; Mistanis pulled Tuilin closer beside her as Ninqueven moved closer to Elerondo.

“Where is ada?” Quilyo asked from Feanaro’s legs.

“They are coming soon,” Feanaro said.

“Sing to us?” Elerondo asked.

When lightning appeared, the twins screamed and hid their heads. Loud crying from the twins, Elerondo and Tyelpe were heard as the older children were sniffling. Feanaro then started to sing.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

Feanaro smiled when his grandchildren laid down around him, pulling him down with them. They were no longer crying loudly.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

_Always I'll be with you_  
I’ll be there for you always  
Always and always

“Hurry up!” Tyelko pushed the Ambarussa.

“We are hurrying! The soil is soft and hard to walk on!” Telvo exclaimed.

“Remind me to make a stone path,” Curvo said.

They cringed when they heard the thunderclap.

“We should hurry, at the children’s age, they would fear thunder and lightning,” Nelyo said.

“I know, we’re already walking briskly.” Moryo said.

They reached the house and heard a singing voice. Nelyo hushed his brothers who nodded. They followed the voice and saw it led to Feanaro’s room. The brothers peeked inside and saw Feanaro surrounded by the children: Tyelpe was sleeping in Feanaro’s arms, Elerondo was hugging Feanaro’s left arm with Ninqueven hugging Elerondo, Tuilin was at Feanaro’s right as Mistanis was beside him, Norvo and Quilyo were hugging Feanaro’s legs. They were snoring lightly. The brothers smiled at each other.

“I’m glad you are home,” Feanaro said, glancing at them.

They smiled at Feanaro and let him rest with the children.

The next day, the children woke up by a sweet smell. Norvo grinned;

“Ada’s home!” Norvo exclaimed.

He got out of bed, running as well as Quilyo.

“No running in the halls,”

“Uncle Nelyo!” They heard the twins exclaim as they got out of bed groggily.

Mistanis laughed as she looked at Ninqueven’s hair. The children looked and laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Ninqueven asked.

“Your hair!” Mistanis exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

Ninqueven blushed and tried combing her hair with her hands. They got down the stairs and hugged their fathers and uncles.

“So, what did you talk about?” Feanaro asked as they were eating.

“Thanks to Sayahen’s blessing, you are able to enter Tirion. The kings have told their people that we are reembodied.” Nelyo said.

“Did they say where we live?” Feanaro asked.

“Nay, they do not know. The only ones who know are the royalty, I deem,” Nelyo said.

“I see,” Feanaro said.

“Will you be going to Tirion any time soon, atar?” Curvo asked.

“I am in no rush to visit Tirion; if I do visit, it is because Elen and Tyelpe wish it,” Feanaro said.

The brothers looked at each other. Nelyo nodded at Feanaro.

“You have changed, atar,” Nelyo said.

Feanaro smiled;

“Changed? I do not think so, I am still a father; if there is a change, it is because I am now a grandfather.” Feanaro said.

“Some do not see that you have changed,” Moryo said.

“I do not care about their views. Since when have I ever cared about their view? I only care about what you think. Well, before I might’ve not considered it important…I guess that is the part you think changed,” Feanaro said, trying hard not to squirm.

Moryo smirked;

“You lessened your ego. I hope I have two brothers who will consider that,” Moryo said, eyeing Tyelko and Curvo who hit him.

“Hey!”

“I did not mention you, did I?” Moryo asked, rubbing his shoulder.

“You were looking at us when you said it!” Tyelko exclaimed.

“Then you are guilty,” Kano said as the Ambarussa laughed.

“I still think it is a welcome change, my son,” Miriel said, smiling over her glass.

Feanaro tilted his head. Mistanis then appeared.

“Ada, may we go out with uncles Mablung and Beleg?” She asked.

Tyelko thought for a bit then he nodded; Mistanis cheered and hugged Tyelko as she pushed her cousins out to play. Telvo sighed;

“Mablung and Beleg sure have their hands full,” He said, giggling with his twin.

The cousins headed out and met with Mablung, Beleg, Mirnis, Saiwen, one of the Avari that was an old friend of Nelyo’s, and Tauriel, one of the Silvan elves who befriended Mistanis, where Mistanis learned that she was also a friend of Legolas. Mirnis let go of Tauriel’s hand and hugged Tyelpe who hugged her back. Saiwen talked with Ninqueven and combed her hair.

“Where will we play?” Elerondo asked, yawning.

“The soil is still very wet from the rain last night so we must be very careful,” Mablung said.

They suddenly heard a call. They looked down and saw the Elrondion twins and Legolas coming up.

“Gimli is not with you?” Tyelpe asked Legolas, after looking around to look for Gimli. 

“He stayed with the hobbits,” Legolas said.

“And I wanted to show him the forge,” Tyelpe said with a pout.

“Gimli may be tired, cousin,” Elerondo said.

“Where are the others?” Tuilin asked Elladan who was talking with Ninqueven as Legolas approached Tauriel, Mistanis and Elrohir.

“Erestor visited his parents while Glorfindel visited Ecthelion,” Elladan said.

Norvo rolled his eyes;

“May we go?” He asked impatiently.

The Elrondion twins laughed and nodded;

“Where do you have in mind, Ambarussion?” Elrohir asked.

The twins looked at each other, grinning.

“Let’s hunt in the forest!” Norvo exclaimed, pulling Tuilin who looked at the adults helplessly.

Mablung and Beleg laughed;

“You heard the boy, come!” Beleg exclaimed as he ran after Norvo, Tuilin and Quilyo.

“Mistanis?” Legolas asked.

“Let’s go! Come, Tauriel!” Mistanis pulled Tauriel.

“I would join them, brother, you?” Elrohir asked, looking at Elladan who was looking at Ninqueven who sat on a tree root, plucking on a harp as Elerondo, Mirnis and Tyelpe sat beside her, listening to Saiwen who was telling them a story.

“I would like to join Ninqueven,” Elladan told Elrohir who nodded.

Elrohir went after his friends as Elladan sat down beside Ninqueven who smiled at him. Saiwen glanced at them from the corner of her eyes. She stood up and the young ones followed her as she started running around.

“Do you still remember your past life like ad…like Elen?” Elladan asked.

“Yes, I do.” Ninqueven said.

“You are free to roam Aman now…your former lover, Amroth, lives in Tol Eressea with his kin.” Elladan said.

Ninqueven looked at him and smiled.

“You said so yourself, former lover, he is no longer my lover for I am no longer Nimrodel. I do not want to be Nimrodel. I want to be strong like Ninqueven and I want to be with the family I have made as Ninqueven. I am happy now. I found my home,” Ninqueven said.

Elladan smiled;

“Why do you keep asking about my view on prince Amroth?” Ninqueven asked.

“I was just curious,” Elladan said.

“Of course you are,” Ninqueven said, amused.

“What is that amused look supposed to mean?” Elladan asked.

“Nothing,” Ninqueven said with a laugh.

Elladan laughed with her and they talked about what Elladan and Elrohir did with Arwen when they were still younger. When Tilion rose up in the sky, they heard laughter from the woods. Ninqueven had Tyelpe asleep on her lap as Elladan was carrying a sleeping Elerondo and Saiwen, a sleeping Mirnis. Ninqueven was asking Saiwen when she’ll come to visit again. They saw Norvo and Quilyo asleep in Mablung and Beleg’s arms respectively as Tuilin, Mistanis and Legolas were talking happily. Tauriel and Elrohir were also talking happily.

“Ninque, we caught deer! I caught a boar! Tanis showed me how and I did it on my first try!” Tuilin exclaimed excitedly.

“That is wonderful news, cousin!” Ninqueven exclaimed.

They headed to the house of Miriel where they saw the Tatyarin workers talking with Feanaro and Nelyo.

“Haru, I caught a boar!” Tuilin exclaimed, approaching Feanaro.

“That is wonderful news, Tuilin!” Feanaro exclaimed.

“Where’s atto?” Tuilin asked as he looked around.

“He is with your grandmother.” Feanaro said.

Tuilin headed inside as Nelyo nodded at Mablung and Beleg who brought Norvo and Quilyo to their rooms. Rincavornon carried Mirnis from Saiwen as Tauriel headed off, leaving Saiwen who was called by Nelyo.

“What do you think of Rinca’s suggestion?” Tata asked Feanaro.

“I do not think we are considered as a city, more like a village,” Feanaro said.

“A village then but I heard from Beleg that their friend will take those who want to follow him close to the halflings,” Tata said.

“True but still, they will not follow me,” Feanaro said.

“Or me…but they will follow Saiwen and Miriel,” Tata said with a smile, looking at Saiwen.

“What?” Saiwen asked.

“They did follow you, Saiwen. When we had no allies left, only those who followed you, stayed with us.” Nelyo said.

“But I died,” Saiwen said.

“I’m sorry I could’t protect you,” Nelyo said.

“Nonsense…” Saiwen said, looking at Feanaro who blinked at Tata and at Saiwen.

“You and amme should talk, Saiwen.” Feanaro said.

“I already agreed; I’m only waiting for Saiwen to agree,” Miriel said.

“Well, if you agree, then, I too, agree.” Saiwen said, smiling.

“Good; Moryo is inside; do you wish to see him?” Miriel asked.

Saiwen blushed and shook her head vehemently;

“I’m heading home,” Saiwen said, running off.

“She’s obvious, that one,” Feanaro said.

“Your son is too,” Miriel said with a laugh.

Miriel sighed; she was excited for what they will do in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninqueven and Elladan have a budding romance and Moryo and Saiwen like each other. Hehe!


	14. Chapter Twelve

Nolofinwe was called to go to the house atop the hill alone. He asked Findekano, Findarato and even Nerdanel if they knew what it was about. They seemed to know but would not tell him.

“You will know when you arrive there,” Nerdanel said with a smile.

“So, atto, you finally let uncle Nolo know about the children,” Moryo said as he had a hand around Tuilin’s shoulders.

“Yes;” Feanaro said, sitting down at the head of the table while waiting for breakfast.

“And you will introduce them while having breakfast,” Kano said as he was getting food.

“Well, why not?” Feanaro asked, looking at his sons who looked at each other.

“I would not have the children starve,” Feanaro said.

Suddenly, they heard Nolofinwe’s voice.

“Feanaro, I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in,”

“Come, we are in the dining hall,” Feanaro said.

After a few minutes, Nolofinwe appeared with a smile. His smile slowly faded when he saw who were seated around the dining hall.

“Nolofinwe, I would like for you to meet my grandchildren,”

“Grandchildren?! I thought you only had…Elrond?!” Nolofinwe asked, surprised when he saw the boy seated beside Kanafinwe.

Elrond blushed and held Kanafinwe’s arm.

“Yes, Elrond has been reembodied and has been living with us for almost a year.” Feanaro said.

“And what about the others? Who are they?” Nolofinwe asked, looking at the grandchildren who looked at him warily.

“Of course Tyelpe is here,” Curvo said, hugging Tyelpe who smiled at Nolofinwe who smiled back, surprised.

“Allow me, meet Ninqueven or Nimrodel as she once was, daughter of Kanafinwe, Mistanis or Mithrellas, daughter of Tyelkormo, Tuilin or Maeglin Lomion, son of Morifinwe, Normaryon or Elured, son of Telufinwe and Quilderyon or Elurin, son of Pityafinwe,” Nelyo introduced.

“They have been reembodied?” Nolofinwe asked.

“Yes, and they have been living with us since,” Feanaro said.

“But their parents…my daughter!” Nolofinwe exclaimed, looking at Tuilin.

“I made the decision to stay here; I hope you respect my decision,” Tuilin said.

“Do the others know?” Nolofinwe asked.

“Yes, Findekano, Findarato and amme know who they are,” Curvo said.

Nolofinwe was speechless; Miriel looked at Nolofinwe worriedly. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Come, eat with us first,” Miriel said.

Nolofinwe let Miriel lead him to sit beside Feanaro.

“I hope you are not angry. I did not take them against their will. They found their place here,” Feanaro said.

“Pass me the butter,” Nolofinwe said, looking at his plate.

“Brother?” Feanaro asked.

Nolofinwe looked at Feanaro who looked at him worriedly.

“I will not take them away from you.” Nolofinwe said.

Feanaro sighed;

“There is nothing to worry about, my dears. After your breakfast, off to your lessons,” Feanaro said.

“Yes haru,” Feanaro’s grandchildren chorused.

Nolofinwe looked at Feanaro who looked at him.

“I would not have them be uneducated,” Feanaro said.

“Do they not remember anything they have learned?” Nolofinwe asked.

“Nay,” Feanaro said.

“Who are their teachers?” Nolofinwe asked.

“My sons and amme; I could not teach them, I am busy writing a book,” Feanaro said.

After breakfast, Nolofinwe accompanied Nelyo who showed him around the classes. Nolofinwe saw elves of all ages participating in different classes.

“We are having a hard time teaching the young ones Arithmetic. Moryo’s way of teaching is very complex much like atar; the young ones are left behind when it comes to Arithmetic. When it comes to arts, well, Kano and Curvo are good teachers,” Nelyo said proudly.

Nolofinwe looked at Nelyo;

“I can teach Arithmetic. I am the best at Arithmetic,” Nolofinwe said.

“Pardon?”

Nolofinwe turned and saw Feanaro, holding a quill. Nolofinwe smirked;

“Master said I had a better approach than you, 

“But that does not mean mine is less effective,” Feanaro said.

Nolofinwe waved his hand.

“I am offering my services; will you not accept?” Nolofinwe asked.

“Atar, we do need a better Arithmetic teacher. Moryo cannot teach young ones,” Nelyo said.

Feanaro pursed his lips;

“Fine, Moryo is better at handling our finances anyway,” Feanaro said.

Nelyo looked at Nolofinwe and smiled;

“Your classes start after mine, uncle. Don’t be surprised if some of the parents join their children; sometimes they do that,” Nelyo said.

Nolofinwe bowed. After 5 classes in Arithmetic, Nolofinwe was approached by Tuilin and Elrond.

“Grandfather, we wish to apologize for not coming to you,” Tuilin said.

“I know what happened to you in your past life…I am not angry that you chose to stay here…I just want you to know that your mother loves you and would be happy to see you,” Nolofinwe said.

Tuilin nodded and smiled; he nudged Elrond forward.

“Will you please keep it a secret from Earendil, Idril and Tuor? I don't want anyone else to know I am here, and I am happy here,” Elrond said.

“If that is your wish, I will grant it,”

Elrond smiled happily and hugged him.

“We have to go, uncle Telvo needs our help making pie,” Tuilin said.

They headed to the kitchens and Nolofinwe left for home where he saw Findekano, Findarato and Nerdanel waiting for him.

“Well?” Nerdanel asked.

“I know now…they are happy there,” Nolofinwe said.

“Yes, they are.” Findarato said with a smile.

“I also found myself a teaching job,” Nolofinwe said.

“Really?” Findekano asked.

Nolofinwe told them about it.

A few months later, the Feanorian household was filled with guests- Olorin and Eruvarna, the hobbits and their friends, Mablung and Beleg. They were helping in preparing for the Baggins’s birthday, a concept lost on Feanaro and his sons. While Frodo was explaining to Feanaro the concept of a birthday, Olorin was talking with Eruvarna as they were watching Ninqueven dancing with Elladan and Makalaure and Elerondo singing and playing the harp.

“Your sister no longer sings, does she?” Olorin asked Eruvarna.

“Nay, not since amme went to the halls.” Eruvarna said.

“A pity, Omavinyata’s voice is missed,” Olorin said.

“Of course you say that, my friend. The only reason you stay long in Lorien before was so that you can hear her voice,” Eruvarna said.

“What’s this? I have not heard about this before,” Frodo said, going near the two.

Eruvarna looked at Olorin who was frowning.

“The reason Olorin here was able to create fireworks is because he would get healed by Omavinyata even though he can heal his own wounds. He loves hearing Omavinyata’s voice,” Eruvarna said.

“Oh I see,” Frodo said, smiling at Olorin.

“That’s nonsense!” Olorin exclaimed, glaring at a laughing Eruvarna.

They suddenly heard Nolofinwe’s booming and laughing voice;

“Come now brother, your begetting day is coming up; a play would be perfect!” Nolofinwe exclaimed.

“A play depicting my life? Really now, Nolo? Who would watch and act, eh?” Feanaro asked.

“Of course nobody would watch if it will be about your life;” Nolofinwe teased.

“I agree with the play;” Kano said.

Feanaro waved his hand;

“Think of something,”

“I wish to sing, haru,” Ninqueven said.

“Of course, my dear,” Feanaro said.

“Omavinyata, come and sing with us,” Ninqueven said.

“No,” Omavinyata said.

“Come now, aunt, we have not heard your voice in a long while,” One of Sayahen’s sons, said.

“Why don’t you convince her, Olorin? You can be…persuasive,” Eruvarna said.

“Why don’t you try? You can persuade even Eruanno,” Olorin said.

“Eruan is different as you are, now, try,” Eruvarna pushed Olorin to Omavinyata.

Olorin looked at Omavinyata.

“You have not sung in ages, my friend, through this play, it’ll be heard even beyond by our father and your mother in the halls,” Olorin said.

“You think so?” Omavinyata asked.

“Yes, I know so,” Olorin said.

“I will think about it,” Omavinyata said.

When it was getting late, Rincavornon arrived, bringing in some wine.

“Rinca, yes! You brought more wine, good,” Feanaro said.

“Come and join us,” Nelyo said.

Rincavornon looked around and saw that only the males were there.

“The children and the women are asleep?” Rincavornon asked Curvo who nodded.

Nelyo introduced Nolofinwe, Findekano and Findarato to Rincavornon who befriended them easily, setting up another meet-up with Findarato in the colony.

“The children will love you; they love Kano’s stories but his stories tend to be sad,” Rincavornon said.

Kano laughed as he shook his head. Mablung, Beleg, Gimli, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Erestor headed to Rincavornon’s home to sleep.

“I would like to join you and see your home,” Findarato said, running after the group.

“It is not much,” Rincavornon said as he walked with the others.

Feanaro carried Nolofinwe to the guest room as Nelyo carried Findekano.

“Honestly brother, what did you eat?” Feanaro said, heaving.

“The wine was delicious as well as the cakes,” Nolofinwe said.

“Of course they are; we make sure our produce is the best.” Feanaro said.

Feanaro threw Nolofinwe on the bed as Findekano was sleeping beside him.

“Good night brother,” Nolofinwe greeted.

Feanaro looked at Nolofinwe then at Nelyo who smiled at him. 

“Good night Nolo,” Feanaro said, closing the door behind him.

“Atto, I forgot to tell you, Legolas told me that he will speak to his family about moving near the hobbits. They have a fair idea who lives here in the hill,”

“Of course they do…my son, let us rest for a bit and talk about happier things…did you see our Ninque glow while dancing with Elladan?” Feanaro asked Nelyo who smiled.

“Yes, atto, like the way you danced with amme when we were younger,” Nelyo said.

The smile Feanaro had tightened then he sighed;

“I will not be surprised when one day Elladan asks Kano for permission,”

“Me too,” Nelyo said.

“Good night my son,”

“You too, atto,” Nelyo headed to his room to sleep, not knowing Feanaro followed to check up on him.

Feanaro peeked inside Kano's room and saw him and Elerondo sleeping humbly. He peeked inside Ninqueven's room and saw her hugging a pillow, Tyelko was also sleeping messily in the next room and beside his room, Mistanis also slept messily. Feanaro peeked inside Tuilin's room but didn't see him. He looked inside Moryo's room and saw Tuilin sleeping behind Moryo. Feanaro entered Curvo's room and saw Curvo hugging Tyelpe. Lastly, he entered the Ambarussa's room and saw them asleep with their sons. He headed to his room and saw his mother waiting for him by the door.

“I didn't see you,” Miriel said.

“I was also doing the same thing, amme,” Feanaro said with a smile.

Miriel ushered Feanaro to bed.

“You are worried about something, my son,” Miriel said.

“I will not lose my grandchildren, right amme?”

“No, I do not believe Eru will let us suffer again and again,” Miriel said.

“Even though we deserve it?”

“You do not, Feanaro. If someone deserves it, it is Melkor and his siblings.” Miriel growled.

Feanaro chuckled;

“I think I know where my aggression comes from and they say you are gentle, amme,”

Miriel laughed;

“I can be both,” Miriel said.

“I love you amme,”

“I love you too, yonya,”


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Legolas has spoken to his family of his plan of moving near the golden forest. His family knows the existence of the Feanorians and that there is a high chance they were staying in the hill. Oropher was furious with Legolas and threatened to disown him, citing the fact that Legolas has befriended a dwarf and this time, living close to Feanorians.

“Thranduil, control your son!” Oropher exclaimed.

The queen tried to calm Oropher but he would not budge. Legolas also spoke up.

“I have met them and they are kind people. They are trying;” Legolas said.

“They killed our kin! They don’t deserve forgiveness, most of all coming from us!” Oropher exclaimed.

“That is unwise, my friend,” Celeborn said.

“Silence, Celeborn, I do not forget that you are married to one of them;”

“Yet you accept me. Why can you not accept them?” Celeborn asked.

“My decision is final, if you so as lay a foot near their home, you are no longer welcome in mine,” Oropher said.

“Grandfather…” Legolas started.

“I have given you a chance once, not again, Legolas.” Oropher said.

Thranduil held Legolas’s shoulder before he could speak.

“Give him time to think, adar.” Thranduil said.

Legolas looked at Thranduil. Oropher left with his wife. Legolas was left with Cirdan, Gildor, Celeborn, Thranduil, and his mother.

“I have made my choice, adar. This is not our home; the golden forest may not be Greenwood but it is close enough. It reminds me of the trees of Lothlorien, the grass of Ithilien and the air of Eryn Lasgalen. Please, adar, naneth, will you join me?” Legolas asked.

Legolas’s mother held Legolas’s hands;

“You are old enough to make decisions for yourself, my son. You are also old enough to have a home of your own. I will not join you. My home is with my kin. I wish to stay with queen Melian and king Elu Thingol,” Legolas’s mother said.

“I understand, but do visit, naneth,”

“Of course my son. Visit me as well,” Legolas’s mother said with a laugh.

“Ada?” Legolas asked, looking at Thranduil hopefully.

Thranduil looked at Gildor, Cirdan and Celeborn. Cirdan smiled and held Thranduil’s shoulder.

“I am of the sea, I will stay close to the sea,” Cirdan said, bowing and leaving.

“I have made my decision,” Celeborn said, though he did not voice it out loud.

“We too, will join you,” Gildor said, smiling.

Thranduil nodded at Legolas.

“I will join you, my son,”

Legolas beamed and hugged Thranduil.

“Thanks ada! I’ll tell the others,” Legolas said, running away.

“You can never say no to our son, husband,” Thranduil’s wife said.

“No…” Thranduil said, taking a deep breath.

Feanaro was looking down at the stone path and behind him were Nolofinwe, Nelyo and Frodo. Legolas sent a letter through one of Tyelko’s birds that his father agreed to accompany him to live near the hobbits and that they would be meeting their neighbors.

“Feanaro, don’t be worried. King Thranduil is a wise ruler. He won’t hurt you,” Frodo said.

“He came from Doriath, he might,” Feanaro said.

“I believe he is capable of setting differences aside. He accepted Gimli,” Frodo said.

Feanaro stood up straight. Nelyo caught sight of his uncle, looking at Feanaro thoughtfully.

“Feanaro, sit down and be patient,” Nolofinwe said.

Feanaro turned and sat down beside Frodo. Nolofinwe looked shocked then he smiled;

“Where is everyone else?” Feanaro asked Nelyo.

“They are in the work rooms,” Nelyo said.

The adults however, were not in the work rooms. They were in the garden, watching the children playing. Tyelko rolled his eyes at Saiwen and Moryo who were laughing together silently as he ate.

“Do you think they’ll reach an agreement?” Pityo asked Glorfindel.

“Hopefully…King Thranduil is fair and does not hold prejudice. I think Legolas made his father change his ways.” Glorfindel said.

“We are friends;” Gimli said gruffly.

“Yes, but you didn’t kill any Doriathrim. We did;” Curvo said.

“You were driven by your Oath, weren’t you? He will understand,” Gimli said.

“If I were in his shoes, I wouldn’t be ready to live near us,” Curvo said.

“Luckily, he is not in your shoes,” Gimli said.

Curvo chuckled;

Legolas looked at Thranduil and Celeborn who decided to accompany them. They stopped by the forest where Legolas told Thranduil his plans for the Silvan Elves and Sindarin Elves who wish to join them.

“It is a beautiful place, Thranduil,” Celeborn said.

“Yes;”

“And this is where Frodo and Sam live…come ada, Lord Celeborn, let us meet some of my other friends,” Legolas said, running off.

Thranduil ran after Legolas while Celeborn sighed and ran after them. There, they saw Legolas hugging a nis with brown hair. She was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. She excitedly showed Legolas a handful of rabbits.

“Legolas?” Thranduil asked.

Legolas turned and Thranduil saw Legolas’s eyes shining; he smiled at Thranduil.

“Ada, Lord Celeborn, this is one of my friends, Mistanis. Mistanis, this is my father, Thranduil and Lord Celeborn,”

Mistanis greeted them as well as Thranduil and Celeborn.

“You are headed up to the house?” Mistanis asked Legolas.

“Yes, we are;” Legolas said.

“I’ll come with you. Tauriel, would you like to come up with us?” Mistanis asked, approaching Tauriel.

Tauriel looked at Thranduil and bowed;

“Hir-nin, Lord Celeborn,”

Thranduil bowed as well as Celeborn.

“Will you join us, mellon-nin?” Legolas asked.

Tauriel looked at Mistanis who looked at her with a smile; Tauriel nodded at Legolas.

“Mistanis…you look familiar,” Celeborn said, looking at Mistanis whose smile vanished as they were headed up to the hill.

“Oh; you must have met me when I was Mithrellas,”

“Mithrellas?!” Thranduil and Celeborn exclaimed, surprised.

“I faded with Nimrodel and we have been reembodied. We are now staying with the Feanorians as is our choice,” Mistanis said, looking at Thranduil and Celeborn.

“But they…why?” Thranduil asked.

Mistanis smiled;

“They are changing and we need the change; they accepted us and we accept them,” Mistanis said.

“I see…” Thranduil said.

Mistanis sighed;

“I do hope you agree to living near us.” Mistanis said with a smile.

“I hope so too,” Legolas said.

Mistanis beamed at him then she and Tauriel walked ahead.

“I see that there is another reason why you wish to live here,” Thranduil said, looking at his son with a raised eyebrow.

Legolas’s ears turned red;

“She is still young,” Legolas said.

“Yes but you will wait for her,” Thranduil said with a smile.

“Yes ada,” Legolas said.

They reached the house atop the hill where they saw the Tatyarin settlement and the large gardens. They saw Tauriel and Mistanis head to the gardens. Legolas knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal a nis with silver hair. She smiled at Legolas;

“Lady Miriel,” Legolas said, surprised that it was Miriel who answered the door.

“Haruni,”

Legolas looked behind Miriel and saw Nelyo who was smiling as he shook his head.

“King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn of Doriath, welcome to our home. I see you met the lady of the house, my grandmother, Miriel Therinde,” Nelyo said.

Thranduil looked up at Nelyo; he remembered Doriath when a hand held his.

“Ada, are you all right?” Legolas asked.

Thranduil looked at Legolas and smiled a small smile.

“Please come in,” Nelyo said.

Thranduil stopped Legolas from following;

“Go out with your friends,”

“Are you certain?” Legolas asked.

“Yes,” Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded and left; Thranduil and Celeborn looked at Nelyo who was now standing in front of them alone.

“Lead the way,” Celeborn said.

Nelyo nodded and led them to a room where they saw Nolofinwe, Frodo, Sam, Miriel, Olorin, Eruvarna and an elf standing near the window. Nelyo was introducing everyone in the room but Thranduil and Celeborn were looking at the elf.

“…and this is my father, Feanaro,”

Celeborn and Thranduil looked at him and now understood why the Noldor followed him out of Aman.

“Shall we begin?” Eruvarna asked.

Legolas went out and saw all his friends with the Feanorian brothers and the children.

“What was their reaction?” Tyelko asked Legolas.

“They did not let me in but when ada saw Nelyo…” Legolas looked at Tyelko. 

“Of course; he was there when we were in Doriath though young.” Moryo said.

“I didn’t know that,” Legolas said.

Moryo looked at his brothers who glared at him.

“What? I did not know that he would keep it from him!” Moryo exclaimed. Moryo silenced when he saw Saiwen look at him disapprovingly. He apologized underneath his breath. Saiwen nodded and held his hand.

“Will that stop you from living near us?” Pityo asked.

Legolas was unsure;

“My kin were there in Doriath and were killed by the Feanorians yet here I am,” Mistanis said.

“Norima, I did not know and yet you…” Tyelko was cut off, tears springing to his eyes as he held Mistanis’s shoulders.

Mistanis smiled at Tyelko with tears in her eyes.

“I understood, atar…then, I did not but when I was in Arda, I understood. There are greater things at work that led you to kill in Doriath and in Sirion after…I will not blame haru for making you swear the Oath, never,” Mistanis said.

Kano choked a sob as Ninqueven and Elrond hugged him; everyone then looked at Norvo and Quilyo who looked back at Legolas.

“We were princes of Doriath. Then, we did not understand. They did not want to tell us the truth but we knew because haruni Miriel showed it to us as well as Elrond. Dior should have given the silmaril back to atto so that we were not lost and died because of spiders. I hate that jewel.” Norvo said, running towards Telvo and hugging him.

Pityo looked at Quilyo who was looking at Norvo. Quilyo ran and hugged Pityo as well.

“That jewel should stay away from my family.” Quilyo said.

Pityo hugged Quilyo tightly; the Feanorians were crying and hugging the children as their friends were at a loss as to what to say.

“Atto, please, haven’t we already established this before we chose to stay?” Tuilin asked, looking at Moryo.

“Well, you did not say it out loud,” Tyelko said, looking at Tuilin.

“Oh atto, actions speak louder than words,” Mistanis said, looking at Legolas who blushed;

“Anyway, it is now time for them to decide.” Kano said, looking at one of the windows.

When they saw Tilion in the sky, Beleg and Mablung decided to go back to the Tatyarin village with Tauriel, Mirnis and Elrohir. Saiwen was about to join them but Moryo asked her to stay so she did.

“Really, Elladan, you will not join Elrohir?” Glorfindel asked.

“No; I’ll follow,” Elladan said.

“What is keeping you here, still, Glorfindel?” Erestor asked.

Glorfindel looked down at his lap where Elrond was; he was making a flower crown. Erestor nodded. He ran after Beleg and Mablung where he jumped on Mablung’s back as Beleg ran after them, laughing.

Tyelko was about to call Mistanis over but Kano stopped him, seeing Mistanis and Legolas talking.

“What?” Tyelko asked.

“Are you blind, brother?” Kano asked, smirking.

Tyelko looked and saw Mistanis talking with Legolas at the side.

“No!”

“It would seem that not only Ninque has a suitor,” Kano said.

“Ninque too?” Tyelko asked.

“Yes; Elladan, he has asked me for permission to court Ninqueven and I agreed,” Kano said.

“He did not ask us,” Tyelko said.

“You are not Ninque’s father,” Kano said.

“But still,” Tyelko said with a huff.

He was about to approach Mistanis when the doors opened to reveal everyone coming out with smiles on their faces. Legolas ran to his father.

“Ada?” Legolas asked.

Thranduil smiled at Legolas.

“These are my sons…” Feanaro introduced his sons.

“…and their children…” Feanaro continued.

“You have reached an understanding?” Curvo asked, looking from Thranduil to Celeborn worriedly.

“They agreed to stay;” Eruvarna said.

Olorin nudged Eruvarna.

“Let them talk!” Olorin exclaimed.

“I apologize,” Eruvarna said with a blush.

“We should leave them and talk,” Olorin said.

“Understood,” Eruvarna waved and left with Olorin.

“So, you have reached an understanding?” Curvo repeated.

“Yes, we have,” Thranduil said, smiling at Elrond.

“Hello, my friend,” Thranduil said.

“Hello,” Elrond said with a smile.

“These are Elured and Elurin?” Lord Celeborn asked.

“No, we are Normaryon and Quilderyon, sons of Telufinwe and Pityafinwe. Please remember that as we have chosen that,” Quilyo said.

Lord Celeborn nodded gravely;

“Normaryon and Quilderyon it is,”

“Lord Celeborn, King Thranduil, it is good to see you once again,” Ninqueven said.

“Nimrodel,” Celeborn breathed out.

“I was Nimrodel; I am Ninqueven, daughter of Kanafinwe and sister to Elerondo. I remember you as good individuals. I am glad that you chose to live near us,” Ninqueven said, smiling.

Celeborn and Thranduil bowed;

“Come, let me show you the winery,” Feanaro said.

Celeborn and Thranduil followed Feanaro, Nolofinwe and Miriel to the winery as Nelyo stayed, together with Frodo and Sam.

“I am feeling great today,” Pityo said.

“Me too, brother,” Telvo said.

Nelyo smiled;

“How did the meeting go? I am surprised that King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn agreed,” Kano said.

“As are we but then, they are not like us. They are not prideful and most of all, they know what it is like to live in darkness and around the filth in Mirkwood,” Nelyo said.

“I do not like that you are comparing us to filth, brother,” Moryo said with a frown as he had an arm around Saiwen who looked up at Nelyo.

“I am not comparing us to filth, you assumed,” Nelyo told Moryo who waved his arms. Saiwen giggled and pulled down Moryo to kiss him on the cheek.

“I think it helped that you are the producers of the best wine in Aman,” Legolas said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Maybe so…Nelyo, I am tired, so is Sam. We’ll be going home,” Frodo said, patting Nelyo’s side.

“We’ll accompany you,” Glorfindel said.

Elladan and Gimli decided to accompany Frodo and Sam home.

“They might take long, Legolas.” Nelyo said.

“It would seem so but ada would want me to be here when they are done,” Legolas said.

“Of course,” Nelyo said.

“Tell your father that I told him so,” Frodo said teasingly from Elladan’s horse.

Nelyo laughed;

“I will,”

The children then fell asleep in their fathers' arms except Tuilin who was asleep on Saiwen’s lap.

“I see that even Tuilin fell asleep,” Legolas said, looking at Tuilin who was sleeping on Saiwen’s lap.

“Yes; he did not want to sleep at first,” Moryo said as he smiled down at Tuilin.

“Let us bring them inside,” Kano said, carrying Elrond.

While they were entering their house, they heard laughter; the brothers, Ninqueven, Mistanis and Legolas looked at each other. They entered the winery and saw Thranduil, Celeborn, Feanaro, Nolofinwe and Miriel squatting on the ground and drinking wine.

“Can you believe it? My amme can hold her liquor better than me!” Feanaro exclaimed, laughing.

Nelyo coughed; The five looked up at the door;

“The children are sleeping; we will bring them to bed,” Nelyo said.

Feanaro clambered to stand;

“I will follow…Nelyo, please bring your uncle to the guest room,” Feanaro said.

Nelyo carried Nolofinwe and he left as well as his brothers and Saiwen who went to sleep with Ninqueven.

“I have heard that Prince Nolofinwe is no longer living with his other siblings. He is living here?” Lord Celeborn asked Miriel.

“Nay, he lives in the outskirts of Tirion with his eldest son, Findekano and his nephew, Findarato,”

Celeborn winced;

“You should meet him, Celeborn; I do not think he holds a grudge towards you concerning his sister when he too turned away from Tirion,” Miriel said.

“I will consider…when I came here, I thought that Galadriel and I will remain together. I was wrong. The love we shared is gone and it will not return.” Celeborn said.

Miriel held his shoulder; Thranduil looked at Miriel; 

“Why did you choose to let go of life, Lady Miriel?” Thranduil asked.

Miriel smiled a small smile at Thranduil, knowing that his tongue was loosened by the wine. She did not know that Feanaro has already returned from putting the children to bed and was waiting by the door.

“It was true that I was too tired; my body could not cope with the fea I have and the fea I bore. Others say it was an unwise choice to let my Feanaro be born especially with what he has done but I would do it again. I would give birth to him because he is my Feanaro. He is my son. The Valar say it is a sign of marring that I chose death over life but I did not intend to die. No, I intended to rest…When I was in the halls, and heard about the Valar saying that it was a sign of marring, I was confused. How can true love be seen as a sign of marring? I gave my everything because I love my son. Feanaro, my sweet son, he was meant for great things as his spirit was so great and unlike any other. He is no ordinary Quendi. His fea is strong. I am so proud of him…I was resting and I was asked if I wanted to return to life. I wanted to see my son grow and the elf I love happy and I saw that Finwe no longer loved me. He loved someone else while I was gone and my son was grieving and I too was grieving for the both of us. I thought Finwe would be a good father to my son, not a guilty father. I let go of life because I thought I was not needed for my husband has found someone else and I thought he did his best for Feanaro. My regret was that I could not help my son. I only needed rest wherever it was. I wanted to return but he let me go and the one I called friend married the one I love. Now, I am glad that I am here. I am happy with my son and my grandchildren and great-grandchildren. I have friends; I am reunited with my relatives. I am glad I returned,” Miriel said.

Feanaro then entered;

“I think we should all rest…Legolas is already sleeping in one of the guest rooms.”

Feanaro led them out;

“You have plenty of rooms…where do the children sleep?” Thranduil asked.

“Ninqueven has her room beside amme’s and beside Mistanis, Tuilin sleeps in the room beside Moryo’s where it used to be Tyelko’s room, Norvo and Quilyo have beds beside Telvo and Pityo, Elrond too has a bed beside Kano and Tyelpe is of course with Curvo. We currently have four guest rooms but as we seem to have plenty of visitors coming, we intend to add two more guest rooms,” Feanaro said.

“Then, we live in a small cottage, now, we live in a mansion. I do not mind; I love having visitors.” Miriel said.

“Amme, you should go to sleep,” Feanaro said.

“Yes, my son,” Miriel embraced Feanaro and headed to bed.

“Good night, friends,” Feanaro greeted.

The next day, Legolas, Thranduil and Celeborn joined the Feanorian household for breakfast. They could hear numerous voices. When they appeared, they saw that the children were bickering as the adults were having their own conversation. It looked like Feanaro was having a headache. Nelyo looked at Feanaro worriedly.

“Everyone, please, can we just have breakfast in peace?” Nelyo asked.

“Yes, uncle Nelyo,” The children said.

Legolas sat down beside Mistanis who smiled;

“Will you be joining us later for a hunt?” Mistanis asked.

“I will crush you, Thranduilion,” Tyelko said, hearing Mistanis ask Legolas.

“We will see,” Legolas said.

“As much as I would also like to join, we have to inform our people of our decision and let them decide. Since you were the one who suggested this, Legolas, it is right that you join us,” Thranduil said.

“Ha!” Tyelko exclaimed as Legolas frowned but nodded;

“I have also informed the Tatyarin colony of what was agreed upon…they wish to see their kin as well,” Nelyo said with a smile.

Celeborn and Thranduil bowed;

A few days later, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan, and Elrohir saw the Silvan and Sindar Elves under Thranduil and Celeborn approaching. It was a very large contingent;

“Whoa, Mr. Frodo, it seems King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn called everyone!” Sam exclaimed, looking at the Elves excitedly.

“I am glad to see that there are a lot coming,” Glorfindel said.

They were approached by Legolas;

“It is nice to see everyone welcoming us…we have asked Lady Yavanna if we could stay here. She agreed; her maiar will lend us a hand in building.”

“We will join you, my friend,” Elrohir said.

Suddenly, they heard horses neighing and from the Tatyarin colony, they saw Beleg and Mablung with Ninqueven, Mistanis and Tauriel.

“We will be joining you in aiding our kin,” Ninqueven said as she held a bottle of wine.

Beleg and Mablung ran and embraced some Elves as well as some Tatyarin Elves.

“Thank you,” Legolas said, bowing at them.

While they were helping the Silvan and Sindar Elves, Tauriel and Elrohir were teasing one another while Legolas and Mistanis talked as they were knotting rope. Ninqueven was handing out food when a hand held her wrist.

“Nimrodel?”

Ninqueven looked up and saw that it was Amroth, Prince of Lothlorien. She glanced at Elladan who looked at her then looked back at the wood he was holding up.

“Greetings, Amroth. You once knew me as Nimrodel but I am no longer Nimrodel. I was reembodied here in Aman. I chose my name, Ninqueven, meaning white maiden. It was given to me by my brother, Elerondo. I live in the house atop that hill with my family, the House of Miriel Therinde, mother of Feanaro.” Ninqueven said.

Amroth’s eyes held pain.

“If what you are saying is the truth and I feel that it is…do you still love me? Does Ninqueven love Amroth or did my Nimrodel die in Arda?” 

“It was not your fault; I want you to know that Nimrodel loved you however, she has died already and I am in love with another. I have grown to love him. He makes me laugh at his silliness and makes me smile at his seriousness. He is very kind, accepting also unyielding and strong. I am happy, Amroth.” Ninqueven said.

Amroth held her hands;

“Pardon me if I cannot be happy for you now.”

“Yes, I understand, it will take some time but we are Elves, we have all the time,” Ninqueven embraced Amroth who kissed her forehead.

He walked away but approached Elladan.

“She may not have said your name, Elladan Elrondion but I know it is you,” Amroth said.

Elladan bowed;

“I am not backing down. I love Ninqueven,”

“Yes, and I love Nimrodel. You win for she is not Nimrodel, she chose to be Ninqueven. She chose you,” Amroth said, walking away.

Elladan was approached by Ninqueven;

“What did he say? I know he is hurting but if he hurt you with his words, I will not forgive him. It is my choice. Say something,” Ninqueven said, looking at Elladan.

Elladan smiled and embraced Ninqueven, laughing happily. Everyone looked at them. Mistanis and Legolas giggled, Elrohir and Tauriel smiled at one another, Glorfindel, Erestor, Sam and Frodo were clapping.

“I am just glad that you are Ninqueven,” Elladan said.

Ninqueven giggled;

“I am too,” Ninqueven said.

Gimli approached them.

“You are supposed to work,” Gimli said.

Ninqueven and Elladan laughed and went back to work.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

After five months, the Sindar and Silvan elves settled in the Golden Forest. They invited their neighbors – the Tatyarin workers, Frodo and Sam and the House of Miriel down for a feast. Telvo and Pityo approached some of the Silvan elves they were with back in Arda as well as Moryo who was standing with Saiwen who led the Silvan elves before she passed. Feanor sat with Thranduil and Celeborn as Miriel was talking with Legolas’s mother. When it was late, the house of Miriel returned to their house atop the hill.

“It seems that they have forgiven us,” Tyelko said.

“Do not be ridiculous! They are our friends,” Telvo said.

The brothers looked at each other and smiled, happy that some of their friends still liked them. They went to bed happily.

One day, Moryo woke up and smiled when he saw that Saiwen was beside him.

“You did not leave,” Moryo said.

“I had no intention of leaving;” Saiwen said.

Moryo kissed Saiwen’s cheek when the door opened to reveal Tuilin. Tuilin turned away;

“Do you have clothes on?” Tuilin asked.

“Yes, we do and you should have knocked,” Moryo said.

Tuilin went inside, approaching the bed;

“I’m going out with the twins, Elen and Tyelpe;” Tuilin said.

“Not too far,” Moryo said.

“I know, atto,” Tuilin said with a sigh.

Tuilin then smirked as he jumped on the bed;

“Oof!” Moryo and Saiwen exclaimed.

Tuilin laughed;

“Tuilin, hurry up!” Norvo shouted;

“Eurgh; those twins are so impatient,”

“They only want to spend time with their favorite cousin,” Moryo said, looking down at Tuilin.

“I’m not their favorite cousin,” Tuilin said, rolling his eyes at Moryo then Tuilin turned and kissed Moryo as he hugged and kissed Saiwen who hugged him back.

They could hear the children giggling as they headed out. Moryo looked at Saiwen who was grinning.

“What is with that grin?” Moryo asked.

“I am happy that your son and brothers accept us being together,” Saiwen said.

“Of course they would,” Moryo said.

“Your atar?” Saiwen asked.

Moryo embraced Saiwen; he still did not tell Feanaro about him and Saiwen.

Feanaro finished his prototype of a palantiri that stores memories and able to project it. He excitedly ran inside the house, towards Moryo’s room knowing that he was the only one there out of his sons as they were all visiting Nerdanel and Moryo wanted to rest.

“Mor…what is this?” Feanaro asked, seeing Moryo sleeping beside Saiwen.

“Atto, it is not what you think!” Moryo exclaimed.

Saiwen blushed as she hid underneath the covers. Feanaro was holding the palantiri tightly as he looked at them. Feanaro looked at them, his face filled with anger, confusion and betrayal.

“My lord!” Saiwen exclaimed, springing out of bed.

Feanaro turned away then he fainted.

Saiwen screamed in shock as she grabbed Feanaro with Moryo helping her.

Moryo called his brothers as the children came back.

“What were you two doing?” Curvo asked Moryo who shook his head.

It would seem that Miriel asked Saiwen the same thing as she covered her face. Tuilin approached Saiwen and held her back;

“Haru would accept you. Without you, all our uncles would not live that long,” Tuilin said as he tried to comfort the crying Saiwen.

“Is that a good thing?” Telvo asked, overhearing Tuilin’s statement.

Telvo’s head was hit by Nelyo.

“Do not worry, he is all right,” Omavinyata said.

Feanaro awoke and saw his grandchildren. He looked up and saw his sons.

“Where are they?” Feanaro asked.

His sons stepped aside and he saw the shaking Saiwen and a nervous-looking Moryo. Feanaro smiled;

“Do you really think I disapprove of your relationship?” Feanaro asked.

“Do you?” Moryo asked.

“What will you do if I do?” Feanaro asked.

Saiwen took a deep breath as Moryo held her.

“I love her, atto,” Moryo said with conviction.

“I know and she loves you. It was obvious from the first day that she had feelings for you. I approve of your relationship. Saiwen, come here,” Feanaro said, sitting up.

Saiwen approached him and knelt down in front of him. Feanaro chuckled as he embraced Saiwen.

“Welcome to the family, Saiwen.” Feanaro said.

Saiwen embraced Feanaro back, crying.

“Thank you, my lord!” Saiwen exclaimed.

Moryo’s brothers congratulated the couple as their children cheered; Feanaro took a step aside as he watched his sons and grandchildren. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Miriel who smiled at him. He smiled back;

“Truly, amme, this is healing,” Feanaro said.

“Indeed,” Miriel said.

Nolofinwe went home from teaching and spending time in the house atop the hill. He always enjoyed spending time there as he felt free and happier compared to coming to Tirion. When he was about to enter his house, he heard someone call him. He turned and saw Findekano and Findarato approaching him with serious expressions on their faces.

“What is it?” Nolofinwe asked.

“Atar, aunt Findis, aunt Lalwen, and haruni are coming here,” Findarato said.

“For what purpose?” Nolofinwe asked.

“We think it is about uncle Feanaro,” Findekano said.

Nolofinwe sighed;

“Come in,” Nolofinwe said.

They entered Nolofinwe’s house;

“Where is atar?” Nolofinwe asked.

“He is spending time with Irisse and the others; when we found out that they are coming here, we left to warn you,” Findekano said.

“We will be here with you, uncle,” Findarato said.

“Thank you,” Nolofinwe heaved a sigh.

“I enjoyed my stay in the house; most of my students have perfect scores in their tests,” Nolofinwe said.

Findekano chuckled;

“Atar, you seem to have found your true calling,” Findekano said.

“I guess I have,” Nolofinwe said with a laugh.

They waited for the arrival of Nolofinwe’s siblings and mother while talking about Nolofinwe’s job and new friends.

Finarfin knocked on the door and Nolofinwe answered; Nolofinwe did not seem surprised to see him and the others there.

“Brother,” Finarfin said.

“Come in,” Nolofinwe said.

They entered the house where they saw Findekano and Findarato sitting in the living room.

“Amme, you are here as well,” Findekano said, seeing Anaire.

Anaire was silent as Earwen held her arm.

“Why are you here?” Nolofinwe asked.

“We wish to see how you are doing,” Indis said.

“I am all right…happy,” Nolofinwe said with a smile.

“My son, why not come back to the castle?” Indis asked.

“Who would want to return to a place that brings nothing but grief? I am happy here, amme.” Nolofinwe said.

Indis frowned and silenced;

“You changed, brother,” Lalwen said, looking at Nolofinwe disapprovingly.

“Good; I am glad; this change you speak of brings me happiness; I feel free like I never felt before. I found my place in the world where I live under no shadow. Truly now, I find Valinor as a place with no shadow. I finally live a life where no one judges my every move; I made peace with Feanaro; I think it is time you learn to make peace with him as well,” Nolofinwe said.

“I will not,” Lalwen muttered;

“All right; that is your decision. I have made mine. I respect yours; you do not need to come here to convince me and show me that you will not make peace with him. If you do not want to, then let him live his life and live yours without him in it. I have chosen that I want him to be part of my life, therefore, I am glad to be part of his as well,” Nolofinwe said.

Lalwen looked at her siblings;

“Is that why you are here? You wish to convince atar to return to the castle where uncle Feanaro cannot enter?” Findekano asked.

“We only want what is best for you;” Indis said, taking Nolofinwe’s hand.

“We care about you, Nolo and we do not want you to get hurt,” Findis said.

“If you insist on my return to the castle, you will hurt me. I am sorry, I know what is best for myself,” Nolofinwe said.

“What about us?” Anaire asked.

Nolofinwe sighed and looked at Anaire who looked at him. Findekano winced as he looked down.

“There is no longer an us, Anaire.” Nolofinwe said, looking at Anaire sadly.

Anaire gulped; she looked at Nolofinwe and smiled sadly;

“I know,” Anaire whispered.

Anaire stood up and took Nolofinwe’s hands. Nolofinwe looked at her; Anaire embraced him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She bowed and left Nolofinwe’s house. Nolofinwe looked down as Earwen followed Anaire outside. Nolofinwe noticed the disbelief in the faces of his mother and sisters. Lalwen shook her head and followed Earwen and Anaire out.

“Indeed, you have changed,” Indis said.

“It is not surprising, amme. Change is inevitable.” Nolofinwe said.

Indis held Findis’s hand as tears poured from her eyes; Findis looked at Nolofinwe disapprovingly.

“You are no longer the brother I once knew,” Findis said.

“I am not; I am sure you do not believe that even after everything, I would remain as the Nolofinwe before all that has happened. I learned from my experiences and I grew to be the Nolofinwe you know now, and I like who I am now. I like the people I am with because they are kind, welcoming and understanding,”

“Aren’t we like that?” Findis asked.

“That is not what I am saying! Why do you put words in my mouth? I am saying that the people I am currently with make me happy. If you do not like this, then that is on you, not on me,” Nolofinwe said.

“I see that we no longer have a place in your life;” Findis said.

“Findis…” Nolofinwe started.

“I think it is time for us to leave,” Findis held Indis’s hand and left Nolofinwe’s house.

Nolofinwe looked at Arafinwe.

“You still have a place in my life, brother. It is just that there is also a place for Feanor in mine and I hoped you would understand,” Nolofinwe said.

Arafinwe looked at Nolofinwe and smiled;

“I am glad to see you happy, brother,” Arafinwe said.

“Thank you,” Nolofinwe said.

Arafinwe nodded and headed off; Nolofinwe led him outside.

“Ara, you know that the only way for you to heal is to let him in,” Nolofinwe said.

“I know; thank you Nolo,” Arafinwe said.

“Atar…” Findarato started.

Arafinwe held Findarato’s cheek.

“You seem happier too, my son. I am glad.” Arafinwe said.

“Atar, please, talk to him too,” Findarato said.

“I…I am not ready,” Arafinwe left with his back hunched.

“I wonder when he will be,” Nolofinwe said.

Findarato and Findekano looked at each other;

“Maybe we should grab him and take him to the house?” Findekano asked.

“Finno!” Findarato exclaimed, pushing Findekano, though he looked as though he was tempted to do it.

“Maybe one day, we will have to,” Nolofinwe said, looking at his brother sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with this update! I am sorry if I vanished for months. I got busy with work. I hope that by December, I get to update my other stories. In the mean time, here you go!


	17. Author's Note

THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER.

I just edited the different chapters so it will look uniform and easier to read. There are some areas I feel lack some lines so I added some details. I hope you continue supporting this story.

,Best 

Narijeminie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago (around three or four years ago) so succeeding chapters may not have the same tones as the previous chapters since this story is still ongoing.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos! I greatly appreciate the feedback.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @narijem


End file.
